The Telling
by omizumaru
Summary: After saving her rival, Kagome discovers that she's not as thrilled as she should be. When two brothers come to realize the implications of her anger and frustrations, all hell breaks loose.  SessKag
1. Alone?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She yelled. It was the only word that she could think of to describe everything about her current situation.  
Kagome stomped through the forest, her mind overflowing with memories from the past few hours. She had saved Kikyo. Why? Why had she saved a woman that she knew, deep down in the most honest sections of her soul, was her rival in absolutely everything? The woman who was the better miko, the more competent archer, and most importantly, the woman she knew held Inuyasha's heart. But she knew why. There had been no real hesitation once she had been informed that she was the only person who would be able to help Kikyo. As much as she had hated the situation, Kagome didn't even think twice about saving her. She wouldn't allow the woman to continue suffering and die... again. Not if she could stop it. And stop it she had. But Kikyo hadn't even thanked her! Not that she needed to be thanked for doing the things that came naturally to her, but still, there were such things as your basic good manners.

And then there was the aftermath. Inuyasha had come to find Kikyo, but instead had found Kagome. But looking back on it, he hadn't seemed all that disappointed about it. Yet Kagome had screamed at him anyway. The memories of that powerful conversation were more than a little blurry, but apparently she had yelled out that she hated him. Kagome couldn't recall that bit in particular, but the hanyou had been very upset about it. But dammit! She had been trying to apologize, and then HE had started shouting at HER! After all the crap that she'd put up with from him! All the sneaking off to meet the undead miko in secret... and OK, so he had said something to her about not needing or wanting to go off to check on Kikyo this time, but by that point, Kagome had been so angry that she had "sat" him to hell and back and stormed of into the woods.

"Stupid!" She yelled again to herself. Yet as her thoughts drifted more towards the expression on the hanyou's face when he had told her that she had hurt his feeling by yelling that she hated him, she felt her anger weaken a bit. And although she continued to walk the forest floor, small animals and birds were no longer beating a hasty retreat from her surging miko powers and yells of rage. In fact, her aura was quickly settling down and she was no longer yelling at all, but instead disgruntledly mumbling to herself. Although some of this could be attributed to thoughts of Inuyasha, the majority of it had to do with the fact that Kagome had just spotted the exact thing that she needed to relieve some of the day's stress. In the not so distant clearing ahead of her, she could see steam rising from a spring.

Feeling that finally something was going her way today, she quickly closed the distance to the hot spring, gave a sigh of relief, and began to remove her shoes.

Had her mind not been completely preoccupied with thoughts of the day's events, and had her powers not been nearly exhausted from her recent tirade, she would have sensed that she was no longer alone.


	2. The Two

The elegant taiyoukai sat beneath a tree, one long leg outstretched, head up, gazing at the stars through the forest canopy. His posture and expression relayed the idea of absolute tranquility if not boredom, but the truth was that he was keenly aware of something occurring. Something, dare he think it, strange. Although the night was quiet and he could sense no aura of youkai, he could distinctly hear the rush of many wings as bird's miles away took flight. A copious amount of birds no less. An almost inaudible "Hn." was the only tell of his slight confusion.

And then he felt it. A tidal wave of intense power. Although no casual observer would have noticed, every muscle in his body tensed at the intense spiritual blast. It had come so suddenly and with such vengeance; it was something that he had never experienced before. He was interested... The great taiyoukai of the West was... curious. It was not a feeling that he was comfortable with.

Without the slightest rustle of leaves or earth, he was on his feet. Glancing at the little toad that constituted his retainer, he spoke for the first time that evening.

"Jaken."

The dozing toad was caught off guard by his master sudden vocation. "Y... Yes milord?" he stuttered quickly hoping to all the Gods that the taiyoukai had not noticed his drifting towards sleep. His hopes were dashed however by the sight of his master slitting his eyes at his response. Jaken inwardly shuddered.

"You will stay with Rin."

"Stay with Rin?" The toad squealed. The little human was definitely not one of Jaken's favorite creatures and the thought of being left alone with her was discomforting to say the least. "But where are you going?"

Jaken's question was initially met with only another narrowing of his master's amber eyes. The toad could only grimace at the gesture and pray that this night would not be his last.

"I would have expected that you would be able to contain these vocal declarations of insolence by now Jaken." The taiyoukai stated simply. "However this Sesshomaru will not abide them for much longer."

"Yes milord." Jaken replied while silently thanking every deity that he knew of for his reprieve.

Sesshomaru regarded the toad closely before reiterating "you will stay with Rin." After a moment's contemplation, for the Lord of the Western Lands was never hasty, he continued, "You will be sure to guard her with your life, for in the event that anything happens to her, I will consider said life forfeit."

"Of course milord!" Jaken enthusiastically exclaimed for certainly there were much worse things than spending a few hours with a ningen. Repetitive slayings at the hand of his master's Tokijin was right up there.

"Hn." With one last impassive glance at his retainer, the campfire and the human girl who trailed him, Sesshomaru took flight.

"Inuyasha! Would you please just sit down and listen to reason?" The hanyou's ears instinctually flattened at the use of the dreaded "S" word.

"Oh stop your cringing and listen!" Miroku sighed. Sometimes Inuyasha's antics and lack of understanding what inevitably followed them were exasperating. "You are going to accomplish nothing by chasing after Kagome and yelling at her" he continued.

"But I didn't do anything wrong dammit!" The hanyou yelled. "I told her that I didn't give a shit about chasing after Kikyo as long as I knew that she was OK now! I just wanted to make sure Kagome was all right and she starts screaming that she hates me!" Inuyasha all but whined.

Heaving a hefty sigh, the monk decided that it was past time for him to explain a few things about women to the hanyou. In fact, he began to realize that perhaps they should have had this discussion long ago when he had first noticed Inuyasha covertly starring at Kagome during the group's breaks. And certainly he should have attempted to hold some kind of discourse with him after the evening that he had woken up to see Inuyasha away from his usual night watch in the trees, and instead holding a different type of vigil right there on the ground, up close and personal with a sleeping Kagome. Yet the monk had felt pity for the hanyou when the girl had unexpectedly woken up and slapped him, and had not wanted to increase Inuyasha's embarrassment by letting him know that he had been seen.

"Inuyasha, I think it's time that you and I had a little chat about Kagome." The look of wide-eyed shock and the slow reddening of the hanyou's face almost made Miroku want to laugh out loud. However, knowing the gravity of the situation, mainly, the high probability of Inuyasha being "sat" until his body broke through the other side of the earth if he went chasing after Kagome now, forced him to contain himself.

"Why the fuck should we talk about her when I can just go and get the stupid wench?" Inuyasha demanded feebly while seemly finding something very interesting to look at to the left of his feet.

"Inuyasha, how do you feel about our little miko?" Miroku asked.

"I feel like she's a pain in the ass" the hanyou retorted smartly.

With a swiftness that Inuyasha kept forgetting the monk possessed, Miroku grabbed his staff and promptly bonked the hanyou between the ears.

"Fuck! Whadya you do that for houshi?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because you are not listening to anything that I am saying." Miroku responded calmly. "Now, I will ask you again, how do you feel about Kagome?"

"Feh." the ever-eloquent Inuyasha stated and then proceeded to continue staring at the spot by his foot that he had previously found so interesting. Yet after hearing the jingle of the monk's staff the hanyou simply stated "you know. She's too nice for her own good. Always thinking that she can help everyone and that every asshole out there is really good at heart and deserves a second chance..."

"Even assholes like a certain hanyou that I know?" Miroku prodded with a grin, only to be rewarded with another "Feh."

"Alright then, let's try looking at this another way. Why do you think that after all the times you abandoned Kagome to go chasing after Kikyo, why, why do you think that she continues to travel with you? Surely you must realize that every time you left her to see Kikyo a little part of Kagome died inside? You must know that she cares about you."

"Of course I fucking know that monk! That's one of the reasons why I didn't go after Kikyo today! And all I got for that was Kagome telling me that she hates me!" Inuyasha was looking more dejected now than Miroku had ever seen him.

"But you cannot take the words of someone who has been hurt so many times as the truth Inuyasha. That is why when you asked Kagome to apologize, she couldn't recall saying that. She didn't mean it. Those words were only spoken in the heat of a very angry moment. Don't you realize that she only said those things because she cares for you and was wary of being thrown aside and hurt again?"

A look of comprehension was beginning to fill the hanyou's face and Miroku couldn't help but thank his Gods that he was finally making some kind of progress with Inuyasha. But as quickly as understanding dawned, sadness took its place.

"But monk, she couldn't possibly care about me as much as you make it seem. She is so ... Kagome, and I'm just a filthy fucking hanyou..." Inuyasha all but whispered the last. Miroku certainly hoped that his intuition was correct about Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha. The hanyou just looked so downtrodden crouching there in the grass.

"Perhaps Inuyasha, you should talk to Kagome about this instead of going on a tirade like you were previously planning? That is, if you're interested in what her responses might be." Miroku helpfully suggested.

Inuyasha's silver ears perked up a little at this last comment. "You know houshi, I think you might be right! I'm gonna ask her!" He declared. And with that, the hanyou took off into the night following the miko's scent.

"I didn't mean to ask her NOW you fool! Let her calm down first! Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled into the night. His cries were futile however as Inuyasha was already gone. "Ah well, one step forward..." He muttered to himself as he started to walk back to camp.


	3. Voyeur

He had followed the influx of power swiftly, but once he had arrived at its source, he began to think that for the first time in a very, very long time, he had made a mistake. Was this truly the spiritual strength he had been tracking? "Surely not." He thought to himself with an indignant snort.

But there she was, the hanyou's miko, apparently in the middle of some sort of tantrum. Of all the things that he had imagined as being the source of the unearthly power, this was certainly the last thing he had expected to come upon. Golden eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance as he turned his back to take his leave of the pathetic scene. Suddenly, he found himself caught unaware as another blast of power radiated from behind him. Turning deftly, he realized that he was in fact not mistaken about the source, merely skeptical. The information that he had not made a mistake as he had previously presumed was not as comforting as it should have been.

"Stupid." He heard the girl mutter to herself as she continued to stalk through the woods. He felt a twinge of anger at her words. Had she just called him stupid for his lack of belief? Shaking his head slightly, he told himself that there was no way that she could have possibly read his thoughts. She was after all, merely a human woman who by all appearances didn't even seem to know that she was being tailed by a powerful demon. There was simply no way her comments were directed at his person, despite the fact that she seemed to have a great amount of power at her disposal. And on that note, where had this power come from anyway? He had previously faced her many times in battle and he had not sensed anything of this magnitude within her. Yes, she had gotten off a few lucky shots with her bow, and indeed those arrows had been infused with holy powers, but never had she really posed a threat to him. In fact, the time that she had actually attempted to hit him, he had caught the arrow as though it were nothing and promptly dissolved it between his fingers. But the woman who walked before him was miles and away more powerful than that girl whom he had faced. Was it really that same human? Tilting his face upwards, he deeply inhaled her scent. There was no denying it; she was truly Inuyasha's miko. But what had happened to her to increase her abilities so? And was it possible that she didn't know the new strength that she now possessed?

Coming out of his thoughts, Sesshomaru finally noticed that he had lost sight of his quarry. Apparently she had yet to notice his aura and had continued her outburst through the forest. Quickly taking another deep breath to determine her direction, he set off again.

It seemed that this little human was deserving of more observation.

When he came upon her again, she had stopped walking and her power had receded. Now she was standing calmly beside a spring. Before she could notice his approach, he concealed himself behind a large bush. He had to admit that the last thing he wanted was a fight with the miko in her current state. His personal mission may have been to battle with the most formidable of demons in the quest for ultimate power, but in this respect, the human was sorely lacking. Powerful, yes, but what would be the point of a battle with a creature that did not know of the strengths that it possessed? And the longer he observed her, the more certain he was of the fact that she was not aware of her power. He had decided to simply watch and wait. Sesshomaru knew how to bide his time.

He watched as the woman gazed at the spring and sighed in a resigned fashion. Then, to his surprise, she stepped out of her shoes. What was the little miko doing? Did she not understand that she was alone in a forest, completely exposed, in the dark of night? She was removing the shoes that she would need to run should she come under attack. "The woman is either very brave or quite stupid" he thought to himself as she began to remove her socks. But at her next gesture, all coherent thought ceased.

The little miko grabbed the lower edges of her shirt and swiftly pulled it over her head. The sight of her there, her upper body bare of everything but an odd contraption of lace covering her soft breasts caused the demon's eyes to widen and his breath to momentarily catch in his throat. Although he had barely spared her a passing glance on the battlefield, Sesshomaru had to admit that she did look lovely in the fading twilight. Her pale skin was flawless and her body appeared lithe and softly muscled. She was obviously in shape from her fighting with his half-breed brother, but not so toned as to lose any of her femininity. He stared as she turned her back to his place of concealment and reached her hands behind her to undo the clasps of her torso's remaining bond.

What was he doing? He was the Lord of the Western Lands, and he was admiring a human female? This would not continue. Although it had been longer than he could remember since he had rutted with a female, the thought of doing so with a human woman was beyond the bounds of tastefulness. Not only was she a human, but she was his brother's human, and he would never allow himself to desire something that the disgusting half-breed had surely claimed as his- especially no mere mortal girl. His father's fang had of course been different. No one had had a say in who that sword went to except his father and the idea that Inuyasha actually needed it to keep from killing everything in sight made his father's decision to leave it to the hanyou more palatable. Although everything about the entire situation rubbed Sesshomaru the wrong way, he had come to realize that besides his victories on the battlefield, his father had been a wise and compassionate man. It was a testament to his greatness that he had left his youngest son the great fang and saved him from a fate much worse than death, and for now, Sesshomaru could leave the situation as it lay. But why had his father left him the useless blade? What was he intended to do with a sword that could merely save lives and never take them? Narrowing his eyes, he remembered that it was the human in front of him that had initially caused him to lose the fang to the half-breed. And here she was, alone and vulnerable in so many ways, yet all he could think to do was admire her physical form? He should be killing her...

Drawn out of his homicidal thoughts by a soft rustling of fabric, Sesshomaru couldn't help but to once again lose himself in the picture before him. The woman had removed the ridiculously short article of clothing that she deigned to call a skirt and was left standing with only a tiny swath of fabric covering her backside. The sight of her wavy black locks caressing her bottom once again took Sesshomaru's breath away. Perhaps he should teach both the miko and his brother a lesson by taking her by force? That would certainly show them the wisdom of staying out of his way. With a soft "Hn." he decided that he was, of course too honorable to take any female by force, human or not. But there was certainly something here, some advantage to what was happening that he could use to turn some things in his favor and show them the repercussions of inciting his wrath... He had yet to collect all the pieces of this particular puzzle, but he would continue to observe until he did. And when that happened...

He returned his thoughts to the present only to notice that the little miko had removed the last of her clothing and was wading into the warm water. He had only a moment to admire the round firmness of her backside before it was completely immersed. "A pity to have missed such a view" the taiyoukai thought to himself. He watched the girl move away from his location to the deeper parts of the spring, turn, and lower herself to a sitting position. Her aura absolutely screamed relaxation as she tilted her head back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat of the water as she soaked.

"Well, there are certainly less enjoyable things that this Sesshomaru could be surveilling" the taiyoukai thought to himself in a rare show of wry humor.


	4. Practice

The hot water began to relax her overworked muscles, and Kagome sighed in satisfaction. She felt unusually tired for some reason, and her brain ached from overuse. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes, she gave her mind a quick reprieve before beginning her thoughts anew.

Perhaps she had been mistaken about Inuyasha? Maybe he really hadn't wanted to run off to Kikyo again? Could it be that he really was only concerned about her own well-being? Maybe she had failed to notice something important? "Maybe I'm just going insane." she said softly to herself.

Why did she continue to latch on to the hanyou? Why couldn't she just realize that his heart would always belong to Kikyo? Of course there wasn't any room for her in his heart. But then why hadn't he gone after the undead miko like he had on so many previous occasions? Why had he stayed with her?

Reaching her hands up to her head, she began to slowly massage her temples. Inuyasha really was going to drive her over the edge. One minute he was showing her affection, and the next he was either yelling at her or chasing after Kikyo. "This whole relationship is just so unhealthy" she heard herself murmur.

Her eyes opened suddenly as an unexpected and completely un-Kagome-like thought flashed through her mind. Maybe I should stop being so passive? Maybe I should just show Inuyasha what he's missing? Surely there are certain advantages to being alive? You certainly can't sleep with someone who's not alive! This final thought made Kagome blush. Of course she wasn't ignorant of sex, she was almost 17 after all and it seemed to be the only thing that her friends back home could talk about anymore. But the thought of her seducing anyone, especially Inuyasha was... new and embarrassing.

"You're just going to have to get over it Kagome." She told herself in a commanding tone. Besides, how embarrassing could it really be? They'd seen each other naked on more than one occasion after all. Of course, it had all been in an innocent fashion, but that didn't change the reality of the situation. Maybe she would just have to pursue Inuyasha before he could really understand what it was that she felt for him. But could she really pursue him? She had some serious doubts about that. "Okay, so I'll just tempt him then. And if he makes a move, then I'll know for certain what's going through that little hanyou head of his." she decided out-loud. Seduction was out of her league, but tempting? That she was certain she could do.

Taking a good look around her surroundings to make sure that no one was within her immediate scope of vision, she determined that now might be a good time to practice.

Sesshomaru watched the priestess soak and become lost in her thoughts. Occasionally his superior ears would pick up a softly spoken statement. Her first comment about going insane, he could concur with. Surely no human woman in her right mind would be out in the middle of nowhere, at night, nude in a spring. As to the statement about an unhealthy relationship? That one was more perplexing. Relationship to who? The half-breed? The monk that was always with them? Who ever it was, she certainly didn't seem happy about it, because she then told herself to "get over it." Whatever that meant.

But it was the final and longest vocalized thought that had finally piqued his interest. She was going to tempt the hanyou? But what would she be tempting him with? Surely this powerful woman didn't mean to try to seduce his lowly half-breed brother? Of course not. It was unthinkable. She was a priestess after all, and weren't they supposed to be pure? And she was powerful, for a human anyway. Why would she want to drop below her station in life and mate with a hanyou?

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the implications of this last thought. If he was accurate in his assumptions about her tempting Inuyasha, then that would mean that his former decision to never lust after something that his brother had claimed was unfounded. Of course, he wasn't seriously interested in the human, but this could be the all important piece of the puzzle that he had been missing. Was it possible that his brother was even denser than he had previously believed? Had Inuyasha really traveled for so long with this lovely human girl who obviously had some sort of interest in him and not claimed her as his own? "Foolish half-breed." he said to himself with a sneer.

Oh yes, there was definitely something to be exploited from this situation. He could certainly seduce this little miko away from his brother. It would hardly pose a challenge. But was he, The Lord of the Western Lands, really capable of convincing himself to seduce a human? It seemed so very common and beneath him. But perhaps there were some good reasons to lower oneself. And teaching Inuyasha a lesson in respect for his betters was certainly one of those. Besides, it wasn't as though he was talking about making the miko his mate. He was merely considering bedding the human. This thought did cause an initial feeling of distaste to rise from within him, but glancing back over at the female in question all thoughts of revulsion were driven swiftly from his mind.

"Okay then, what would tempt Inuyasha?" Kagome asked herself. "I know that he has a heightened sense of sound." But making noises of a sexual nature seemed out of the question since she happened to travel with a hentai monk. "Well he seems to be able to see much better than a human, so maybe that could be of use." And then she hit on it. "Smell. He can smell the changes in people's emotions." Surely he would be able to scent her if she was aroused? And of course, the hentai monk would be none the wiser. "That's it then. I'll use scent. Well, I'd better get to it."

Thanking the gods that she was alone, she removed her hands from her temples and slowly slid them down to her breasts. Sitting up a little, she allowed the cool night air to caress her nipples. Kagome slowly moved her hands to cover them as she felt them begin to peak in response to the invading cold around them. Tweaking one gently she felt an instant response low in her belly. Trying not to blush at what she was doing, she continued her gentle ministrations before gradually sliding her hands further down her body. As one hand's searching fingertips found the tuft of hair below her waist, she felt the slight response in her belly become tighter. Slipping one exploring finger along the source of her heat, she closed her eyes. Bringing her other hand into play, she gently spread her nether lips and brought the solitary finger up to the bundle of nerves that she already knew brought her pleasure and gave it a single soft stroke. A soft moan escaped her lips and she knew that if she weren't in a hot spring right now, she would still be soaking.

Sliding that one finger back down she slowly inserted it deep within herself. As she drew it out and slid it back home again, she moaned louder than before. Trying to imagine it was Inuyasha doing these delicious things to her, she could almost hear him call her name.

Opening her dark blue eyes in shock she realized that she actually DID hear the hanyou's voice calling her name. Immediately ceasing her activities she retreated back into the deeper waters to wait.

He was losing his mind. Surely it was just his thoughts of bedding the miko that had supplanted the images of her like this in his mind. Of course she wasn't really doing what he thought she was doing. But there was no way to deny the reality of the situation as he watched her hands travel from her breasts down her body to her...

"Kami, she's touching herself. I can smell her arousal from her." He thought in dismay as he felt himself involuntarily stiffen at the sight. He watched the miko's other hand travel the length of her body and then heard the soft moan escape her lips. As he continued to stare unblinkingly at the woman, his hand moved of it's own accord to the front of his hakama. As one of her hands seemed to find a particularly sensitive spot, his hand closed on his hardness and gave a single tantalizing stroke which he responded to with a groan. Watching the movements of her well-shaped arm in the water and imagining what was going on below the surface, he knew that he would soon be lost. She was attractive for a human and he had gone too long without a good rut. As she tilted her head back and unknowingly bared her throat to him, it took all of his self-control to keep from rushing out and taking her right there. Thank the gods that he possessed a great deal of restraint.

The fabric of his hakama was becoming unbearably tight and the single stroke that he had given himself through the cloth had done nothing to improve the situation. Feeling slightly disgusted with himself for actually touching his own person in such a manner despite the fact that he could no longer control his arousal, he snaked his hand inside the waist of his hakama. The feeling of warm skin on his hardness was meet with a low growl from the taiyoukai. Grasping his member he began a series of long and languid strokes. But at the sound of a louder moan from the woman in the spring his hips thrust forcefully into his hand and his pace increased.

And then he heard it. The unmistakable voice of the hanyou in the distance yelling "Kagome!" With a hiss of frustration he released himself and quickly adjusted his kimono. Looking at the girl he noticed that she had discontinued her quest for her release. He surmised that she had by now heard Inuyasha as well and cursed the fact that his little brother was now close enough for human ears to hear. That and the fact that Inuyasha had interrupted something that was beginning to become pleasurable.

Heading the fact that the miko, Kagome, as he had heard his brother yell, could hear his brother and that he therefore must be quite near, Sesshomaru swiftly moved downwind of and far enough away from to no longer be sensed by the approaching hanyou. Although he was further from the naked woman than he would have liked, he was still close enough to observe the scene unfolding before him. His brother's senses may have been better than a mere humans, but they could not compare to that of the taiyoukai's.


	5. The Kiss

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran through the forest, his feet barely touching the ground. He was following her scent, and boy, was she ever pissed! He almost stopped at the thought of all "sits" that he would probably receive for chasing after her, but instead he kept on running, hoping that he would find her okay.

"What was she thinking, going this far away from the camp in the dark?" he thought to himself. "Didn't she realize that it was dangerous?" And more importantly, what was that other scent that hung in the air, following hers? It seemed familiar, but it was so light he was having trouble placing it. The smell of her anger was pervading his nostrils and he just couldn't get a solid grip on the other scent. Had something been following her? Was she alright?

At the thought of her being hurt, Inuyasha picked up his already expeditious pace and yelled out for her again. When there was yet again no answer to his call, he began to seriously worry.

And then he caught it, another scent that could only mean one thing. He could even now begin to hear the water. Smiling a little at the thought he ran towards what could only be a hot spring. Of course his Kagome would find a place to bathe. At least she would have relaxed a little from the soak. Or, at least he was hoping that she had.

Slowing his pace a little as he neared the spring, he noticed that there was no scent of her fear or blood in the area. So she was fine and probably just bathing. His final thought brought him to a sudden standstill. He knew for certain what would happen if he came bursting in on Kagome while she was bathing and... naked. The naked part made it almost worth the punishment. Almost. With a final sigh, he called out more softly than before.

"Kagome?" At least she didn't smell pissed off anymore. Maybe the monk was right and they'd be able to talk about this.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" He heard her soft voice call out to him.

"Oi wench, of course it's me!" He called back. Perhaps calling her a wench wasn't the best way to get this started? Crap.

"Well, why can't I see you? Where are you?" She asked.

Thank the gods, he hadn't just pissed her off again. But why not? Normally, she would have been yelling at him for calling her a wench. Something just didn't seem right here. "I didn't want to interrupt you while you were... while you weren't decent." He responded to her questions.

Could it be that he was finally developing some manners? "Why now?" Kagome asked herself. Of all the times for the hanyou to decide to be polite, why now when she wanted him to come to her? "It's fine Inuyasha, just come out where I can see you. You're making me nervous." She told the darkness around her.

"Feh." He stated and then walked into the clearing. As he walked toward the water the first thing he noticed was the change in scent. The air was think with arousal, and not just Kagome's. That other scent that had been following hers was also here and also... excited. What was going on? He turned towards the direction of the other smell, fully intending to investigate when he was pulled out of his thoughts by his foot touching something soft. He glanced down to realize that it was Kagome's clothes. Thinking that he was mistaken, for she would NEVER invite him into the clearing while she was still bathing, he looked a little closer only to be rewarded by the sight of one of Kagome's underthings.

"Holy shit!" His brain actually screamed at him. "She's here and she's naked, and she invited you over!" His brain was interrupted by a soft splashing sound coming from behind him.

"What is he doing? I'm here and naked, and surely he can smell my arousal, and he's walking AWAY from me." Kagome thought in disbelief. What had her hanyou so distracted? Deciding that enough was really enough she called out sweetly to him. "Inuyasha? Are you okay over there?"

Inuyasha quickly turned around to face the water at the sound of her voice. "Yeah Kagome, I'm fine." Looking into the shadows that the trees cast over the spring he could just make out her pale skin and shining blue eyes. "Hey Kagome? I wanted to talk to you about something."

Deciding that this was her chance, Kagome responded simply "okay" before she stood up and started to slowly walk towards her prey. "Let's see what he does about this" she giggled to herself.

Inuyasha heard the movements in the water, but didn't register them for what they were until it was too late. As Kagome walked out of the shadows on the spring, he was shocked to see that the water no longer covered her breasts. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at the realization. Sure, he'd seen her naked lots of time, but never like this. It almost seemed like this time she wanted him to see her. "No fucking way!" He thought to himself as he quickly regained his ability to move and turned away from her. There was just no way in hell she had wanted him to see her. But what a sight she had been! Pale wet skin shining in the moonlight, perky breasts bouncing slightly as she moved, big blue eyes seemingly only seeing him...

Lost in his thoughts of her, he jumped with a surprised yelp as a small damp hand touched his shoulder.

Smiling to herself, Kagome tried to keep the amusement from her voice when she spoke again. "Inuyasha? You okay over here?"

She was touching him. She was naked and touching him. And her scent was thick with arousal. He whined softly as his hakama became unbearably tight at the thought. "Yeah, sure. Course I'm okay." He replied gruffly.

"Well he obviously isn't going to turn around now" Kagome sighed inwardly. But that whine... maybe she could make him do it again? "Alright then, as long as you're okay." she said lightly as she reached up to gently rub a puppy ear between two fingers and a thumb. "They're so soft and silky" she thought to herself. And there it was again, that whine.

At the touch of his ear Inuyasha couldn't help but to let out a louder whine than before. Oh Kami, didn't she know what that did to him? He felt himself get even harder, and his need was now almost painful.

At the sound of the whine, Kagome decided that she should probably stop while she was ahead. Walking over to her clothes, she bent over to pick up her panties.

When he sensed the loss of her body heat and the touch of her hand upon his ear, Inuyasha instinctively looked over to find where she had gone. He was rewarded by the sight of her round bottom as she bent over to pick up the underthing that he had previously noticed. And could that have been what he thought it was? As she had bent over had he caught sight of Kagome's... Forcefully shaking his head to clear it, he dragged his eyes away from the vision before him. Seeing her bent over like that, exposing parts of her body that only a mate should see, had called to him on some instinctual level. The torture in his pants increased unbearably.

Kagome slipped on her panties and bra, pulled her shirt over her head, and then reached down to pull on her skirt. Glancing over at the hanyou, she was delighted to see that although he was again facing away from her, his ears had swiveled in her direction. "You can look now Inuyasha, I'm decent" she called to him, although she was pretty certain that he already had. As he turned around to face her, she couldn't help but notice the tent in his pants and the deep blush on his face. Oh yeah, he had definitely already looked. Maybe this was going to be too easy.

Sesshomaru watched from a distance as the miko responded to his brother's call. His eyes narrowed slightly as he heard her invite him into the clearing. Why was this woman bothering with a useless half-breed? Perhaps she only desired a physical release? But then why would she chase after the obviously inexperienced hanyou? Surely she did not intend to mate Inuyasha? A soft growl emerged from the back of his throat at the thought.

Why was he reacting in this fashion? She was not his and he had no intentions of making her his. He hadn't even known her name until he had heard his brother call it out tonight. Obviously it was because it would put a stop to his plans if the little miko had her way and mated the half-breed. "Obviously" he vocally agreed with his thoughts. Yet still something tugged at the back of his mind about the origins of that growl.

Ignoring the pull on his subconscious, he turned his full attention back to the scene at the spring. He felt himself harden again at the sight of the human slowly walking out of the spring naked as the day she was born. As she stepped out of the water and came closer to his brother's back, he felt himself start to breathe again. He was uncertain as to when his respiratory system had failed him, but if he had to wager a guess he would say sometime between the point where the girl's full breasts had broken the surface and when he had caught the first sight of the dark curls between her legs. And then his blood went cold.

She had moved even closer to Inuyasha's back and now her bare breasts were almost touching the hanyou. After she had verified that the half-breed was alright, she reached one small hand up to massage one of his ears. As she took that soft appendage between her fingers, the taiyoukai realized that he was growling again, and this time he could not stop himself.

Mercifully, she stopped her intimate rubbing of his brother's ear and walked over to her clothes. Sesshomaru's self-control was tested to the limit however as he caught sight of the hanyou looking at the woman as she bent down to retrieve an article of her clothing. His anger was broken by the sight of Inuyasha's blush and quickly turning body. Sesshomaru too drug his eyes away from the miko to think on what was going on.

Why was he reacting with such force to the situation? This human did not belong to him and he certainly did not have any desire to mark her as his. He glanced back over at the fully clothed miko as she walked back over to his brother. It must be because of what had happened before the hanyou had so callously interrupted. He may not have wanted to mate her, but he had surely wanted to take her and the thought of acting upon these desires was what must be feeding his anger. This want of her, it had clouded his rational thought, that was all. If he had taken her then as he had wanted to, she would have become his in a way. Not completely his as she would not have been his mate, but a part of her would have always belonged to him. That was all. There was no jealousy, only misplaced possessiveness.

This line of thought was broken by the sight of Inuyasha bending down and kissing Kagome.


	6. Disappointment

Kagome slowly walked over to the very embarassed looking hanyou. Not once averting her eyes from his, she posed the question of the evening, "Are you alright Inuyasha?"

"Of course I'm fine. Stop asking me!" He gruffly stated.

"Okay... so you said that you wanted to talk about something. What's up?" Kagome asked.

Caught off-guard by the suddenness of the topic being broached Inuyasha merely looked away from the dark blue gaze of the miko. "Feh. It's nothin'."

"It must be something important for you to have chased me all the way here, Inuyasha, now spill it." Kagome forcefully replied.

"Why did you come all the way out here by yourself in the middle of the night anyway?" Inuyasha yelled. "Are you fucking stupid? Do you know what could have happened to you?"

Gaining a little of her previous anger back, Kagome couldn't help but to shout back "Me? Me? I'm the stupid one? If you could have just stopped chasing after Kikyo then maybe, maybe I wouldn't have to..." But before she could continue, she was silenced by Inuyasha's lips crashing down on hers.

For a moment she was shocked, but then she fully gave in to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulling him closer. He responded by wrapping one arm around her waist and fisting the other in her wet locks, pulling her entire body tight against his own. She moaned softly into his mouth and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips. She tasted better than anything he had ever imagined. Succumbing to the need to breathe, her released his hold on her hair and pulled away gently. Taking quick shallow breaths, he caught a new scent on the air.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about Inuyasha?" Kagome teased. Looking up at him, she noticed that he seemed distracted by something. Finally realizing that they were in the middle of nowhere in the dark of night, she began to think that this was not the best time to play the temptress. Quickly growing serious she asked the still-panting hanyou "What is it?"

Inuyasha's only answer was a growl directed towards the edge of the clearing.

Kagome gasped as she caught sight of a familiar face coming out of the shadows.

This had to cease, immediately. His brother was kissing the miko, and she seemed to be responding. A deep growl echoed through Sesshomaru's chest. He should kill the hanyou for defiling the woman! No, that would certainly put a halt to any thoughts that he may have had concerning bedding the human. But how could he stop the natural progression of what the two were doing without shaming himself or killing anyone? Perhaps he should just walk away and cut his losses? His growl became louder. He most certainly would not walk away! This was a challenge, and this Sesshoumaru did NOT run from challenges. He would just do what he always did and rise up to overcome it.

Standing up straight, he began to move towards the clearing. Of course the simplest way was often the best way. The boy would of course stop his assault on the woman when he caught Sesshomaru's scent and the taiyoukai could act as though he had only been out for an evening patrol. It was perfect really. He congratulated himself with a small smile before composing himself and placing his usual emotionless mask upon his features.

Inuyasha promptly stepped in front of Kagome, essentially blocking her from his brother's view.

"What the fuck are you doing here Sesshomaru?" He ground out between clenched teeth.

"Calm yourself hanyou, I was merely patrolling the area." Sesshomaru responded in a bored baritone.

"And why the hell are you patrolling here? These ain't your lands!"

"This Sesshomaru does not feel the need to answer such a lowly creature's quandaries" the taiyoukai responded while slightly tilting his nose into the air in a gesture of superiority.

"The hell you say! What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha?" The hanyou felt a little hand on his tensed shoulder and realized that Kagome had spoken softly to him. He turned his head somewhat to look at the blue eyes peering around his side.

The last thing that Kagome wanted now was a fight. She had no bow or arrows, having left them at the camp site and was feeling vulnerable. If Inuyasha would only let his brother's insults go for the time being, maybe they could get out of this alive.

At the sight of the miko's worried blue eyes peeking out from behind his brother, Sesshomaru decided to tease her a little by actually answering Inuyasha's question.

"If you must know half-breed, I was following the trail of a large influx of spiritual power. I sensed it earlier this evening and followed it here. I merely wished to observe it's source."

"Power? Observe?" Kagome thought to herself. "Is he talking about me? How long has he been here observing anyway?" She began to feel her cheeks heat up.

Ahh so she had understood his remarks? Excellent. And the sight of her blushing was quite lovely. "I wonder how far this pink heat goes?" Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched the woman's blush spread down her face. Never letting anything but indifference show on his face he continued "Finding nothing of interest to examine, I will take my leave of you."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha snorted as Sesshomaru brushed by him. "Big loss."

Kagome however found herself anything but relieved. "What did he mean, nothing of interest? I was naked in a hot spring and I was..." Blushing even harder at the thought of what she had been doing, her thoughts trailed off to nothingness before she realized that Sesshomaru hadn't seemed the least bit interested in the little show that he had certainly gotten.

Kagome found herself strangely disappointed by the idea.


	7. Back to Camp

Inuyasha had noticed the dip in Kagome's scent and knew that she was disappointed. Although he assumed that this was due to the fact that they had been interrupted during their activities, the truth was another story entirely.

"Maybe I should rethink this whole seduction thing." Kagome thought. "If Sesshomaru wasn't interested at all, and he had gotten a pretty great eyeful, then I guess I'm not as good as I thought. Wait, wait, wait. What am I thinking? He hates humans! Of course he wouldn't respond to anything I did. Besides, he's the ice king, I'd be surprised if he ever felt ANYTHING. There's no way it's me right? I mean, Inuyasha was responding to me... And why do I care what stupid Sesshomaru thought anyway? I love Inuyasha. He's the one I'm doing this for. Right? Right? Hey brain, anybody home?"

"Uhhh... yeah, right." Her brain responded while picturing the tall form of the taiyoukai.

"Ugh. OK, so he IS good-looking, but it's not like I'd EVER be interested in him. He's so cold, and rude, and self-absorbed, and..."

"Hot." Her brain filled in.

Letting out an audible sigh, Kagome gave up trying to reason with her hentai brain. "Stupid monk must be rubbing off on me." She thought.

Catching her sigh and adding it to the dip in her scent, Inuyasha figured that there would be no continuation of their activities. "Fucking Sesshomaru, showing up and ruining everything! Jerk-off." He thought to himself. Turning to look at his miko he stated the obvious to get her attention. "Kagome, it's getting really late, so we should get back to the camp." Bending down, he offered her his back.

"Yeah, you're right Inuyasha, let's go."

The trip back to camp had been interesting. Kagome tried think about anything but Sesshomaru and failed miserably until she felt Inuyasha's claws grip her thighs a little tighter than usual. When he leaned forward slightly to increase their speed, she had to grip him tighter with her entire body. He responded to her inadvertent gesture by slipping his hands higher up her thighs. Despite previously dwelling on thoughts of his brother, Inuyasha's wandering hands forced Kagome to focus. The hanyou's hands grabbing her legs felt nice, better than nice, and it was real. Sesshomaru was a dirty fantasy. Well, maybe not fantasy, but it was definitely wrong and dirty, whatever it was. She felt the liquid heat pool in her belly and stoke the fire in her core as claw-tipped fingers slipped under her skirt to stroke the curve where her butt met her thighs.

Inuyasha was dumb-founded. Kagome was letting him touch her? Again? The first time, he had pretty much blown off. She had definitely regretted something, he had sensed that, and although he had assumed in his excited state that it was because they had been interrupted, he realized now that it was probably just regret that the kiss had actually happened. Perhaps she had only been responding to his concern and worry for her. She was beautiful, and powerful, and he was... well, he was just a filthy fucking hanyou. No one had ever wanted to be around him except for his mother, so why should this breath-taking miko love him? It was absurd. He should just be thankful that she even consented to travel with him

But when he had been sure that she would "sit" him for being so presumptuous and having the audacity to touch her in the first place, she had surprised him by simply becoming lost in her own thoughts. He was certain that he didn't want to know the contents of said thoughts, so deciding that he was safe for the time being he suggested that they head back to camp. Then he had offered her his back, sure that she would be angry at the very idea of being subjected to touching him again, but she had merely agreed and climbed on. To say that he was relieved was an understatement.

As he ran, he could feel her little body clinging to him, her breasts pushed up against his back. Her warmth and closeness caused him to grow hard again, and embarrassed, he leaned forward to pick up his pace. The sooner they could get back to camp, the sooner she would be off his back and he would be able to get himself out of the danger zone. He certainly didn't want her to know what she did to him when he was so certain that she had regretted all of it. He wasn't sure that he could take anymore shame for the night. What he could take was a cold dip in a stream.

But as he had increased his pace, Kagome had clung tighter to him. That was enough to bring out more hentai thoughts, but a moment later he felt the increased heat from her crotch warm his back. Once he caught the scent of her arousal again, he knew it was time to really put some speed in his step. Inuyasha wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that with the tent in his hakama, getting sat face down into the ground would seriously fucking hurt.

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara glanced up from the fire at the arrival of Kagome and Inuyasha. Watching Kagome jump off of Inuyasha's back, Sango got up to go over to her friend and see how she was doing. Miroku, never one to miss anything hentai in nature, caught sight of Inuyasha's obvious arousal and gave the hanyou a wicked smile. Knowing that he was caught, Inuyasha only glared at the monk as his face started to color. Seeing the blush on his companion's face, Miroku was forced to work very hard at containing his laugh. Perhaps Inuyasha had followed his advice after all?

Noting the monk's obvious glee at his awkward situation, Inuyasha promptly jumped into the lower branches of a nearby tree to nurse his self-esteem and the painful erection in his pants. Being around Kagome was more than he could handle right now.

On the opposite side of the fire, Sango approached the miko who was checking on the slumbering kitsune in her sleeping bag. "Kagome? Is everything OK? If Inuyasha hurt you again, I swear to Kami I will remove a part of his anatomy that he holds quite dear."

"Oh gods, can we PLEASE not talk about Inuyasha's penis? Please?" Kagome thought to herself. "No Sango, everything is fine. I just got angry and had to take a little time to be alone with my thoughts, that's all. I'm sorry that I worried everyone."

"It's alright Kagome! We understand how hard this whole saving Kikyou thing must be for you. But what happened after you took off? You've been gone so long."

"Well, at first I just sort of stomped around, burning off some anger. But then, I stumbled on a hot spring and decided to just let the whole thing go and have a bath. I couldn't have done anything differently, it's not as though I could have let Kikyou die. No matter how much I dislike her for what she does to Inuyasha, there's no way that I could let her die when I knew that I could save her."

Sango smiled at the mention of a hot spring. It was just so Kagome to be storming around alone in the middle of the night and then to find a hot spring and go for a dip. But something wasn't quite right with her story. She had been gone for way too long for such a simple story. However, Sango knew better than to push her friend; Kagome would tell her what else had happened when she was ready.

"Well Kagome, I guess you should probably get to sleep; you've had a long night and you'll need to be rested in the morning." Looking down at the miko's sleeping bag, Sango smiled and corrected herself with a giggle, "If you can find room in there! It looks like Shippo couldn't stay awake to wait for you!" Walking back to the fire, Sango could barley stifle her own yawn.

Picking Shippo up gently and moving him to the side, Kagome decided she was too tired to even change out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She would just change in the morning before the group set off again. Besides, surely they would come across another hot spring in the next day or two and she would be able to really bathe.

As she settled down between the pieces of her sleeping bag, she immediately fell into a deep sleep. Kagome dreamt of golden eyes, silver hair, and magenta stripes.


	8. Heat

Three days! It had been three days since the evening that Kagome had stormed off into the woods, kissed Inuyasha, and embarrassed herself in front of Sesshomaru. Three long days of nonstop traveling. Inuyasha had seemed unusually driven, and only allowed the group to stop for a quick lunch break each day. The only other time that their shard hunting had ceased was after the sun had set and everyone was too hungry and tired to continue. No one, not even Kagome really knew what was up with the hanyou, but after so much walking, the once jovial group was turning more and more surly as a whole. Inuyasha had even yelled at her when she had begged the group to halt for a few minutes so that she could go into the bushes and relieve herself! Kagome had forcefully stopped his tirade by sitting him five or six times, and once thoroughly satisfied that he was temporarily incapacitated, had run into the forest thinking that she would be lucky to get any distance away from the group before her bladder burst. If possible, things had only gone downhill from that point on. Finally, when the humans could take no more, they had all walked away from the hanyou and made camp. Inuyasha had stomped on for a while before realizing that his pack was no longer following him, and had returned to their campsite pissed off, but silent. Ignoring even the ramen that Kagome was cooking, he stalked away and jumped into the lower branches of a nearby tree, turned his back on the group, and "Keh'd" disgustedly for all to hear. The group pointedly disregarded his antics.

"What is going on with him anyway?" Sango asked her friends with a subtle look in the hanyou's direction.

Handing out the cups of ramen, Kagome replied "I don't know, and I'm too tired to care. All I want right now is a good long bath. I wonder if there are any hot springs nearby?" She audibly sighed, knowing that she would have to ask Inuyasha if he knew, and dreading his response. She was saved the trouble by his super sensing puppy ears.

"Oi wench!" He called out, never turning to face her. "There's a spring over there." He raised his chin to gesture to the right side of the camp.

Despite her previous anger and frustration with him, Kagome was so thankful to FINALLY be getting a break and a bath after the long days spent walking, all she could do was yell to his back "Thanks Inuyasha!" Turning to look at Sango, she inquired of her friend, "Do you want to come with me then Sango?"

"As much as I would love a good long soak, I think that I'll stay here for a bit and have a little something more to eat, if you don't mind Kagome. All the traveling with so few breaks has left me famished. But you go ahead, and I'll head over when you're done." Inclining her head towards the miko, she whispered softly "Besides, someone should stay here and make sure that baka Inuyasha doesn't do anything stupid."

"I heard that!" Came a gruff yell from the tree the hanyou was sitting in.

Glaring at said tree, Sango simply looked at Kagome and said "Go ahead, relax. We'll be fine."

"OK, if you're sure, then I'll be back soon!" Kagome smiled at the slayer, grabbed her pack with her clean clothes and bathing supplies, and practically ran off towards the spring.

Inuyasha was having a really shitty couple of days. The day after he had kissed Kagome should have been a happy occasion. Sure, he had gone to sleep in the trees, embarrassed and more than a little frustrated, but he was sure that once morning came, he'd be able to get Kagome alone and ask her about what was going on between them. Of course, she couldn't possibly love him or anything, he was after all just a disgusting half-breed...

"But she let you kiss her," his mind whispered hopefully to him.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty fucking sure she regretted it," he answered back.

"Then why did she let you touch her afterwards?"

"She probably just wanted to get back to the others as fast as possible; she didn't want to be alone with me anymore." He thought sadly to himself.

"But she was clinging to you, and then, that HEAT that she started to give off when she grabbed you tighter..."

Both Inuyasha and his brain groaned inwardly at the memory.

"Fuck me. I'm talking to myself. I must be going crazy! No. I'm not just talking to myself, I'm having goddamn arguments with myself. Shit!"

Refusing to have anything else to do with his brain, he closed his eyes and relaxed. All this thinking was making his head hurt. He'd figure it all out in the morning.

And then the sun had risen, and what was supposed to be a day of discoveries turned into the awkward day from hell.

Since he didn't really sleep, he had caught the first whiff of the scent that was causing all of the discomfort within the group and within himself. It had begun after Kagome had fallen asleep and the moon had ascended into the night sky. Light and faint at first, he still knew it for what it was and immediately felt the length in his pants harden. Trying desperately to ignore what he knew was happening, he turned his face away from the little miko and scented the cool night breeze for scents of trouble. Finding nothing amiss, he sighed in disgust. "Of course there wouldn't be a fucking demon around to attack when you want one," he thought. Maybe he could just pretend nothing was happening down there by the fire and it would go away? Perhaps he was just imagining it all anyway? Holding onto that fool's hope like it was a life preserver and he was lost at sea, he slowly turned his face back to the slip of a girl sleeping below his tree.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck." He moaned to himself. The scent was heavier than before and had grown musky and slightly spicy. He felt himself grow painfully hard and shifted his position on the branch to try to alleviate some of his discomfort. He felt a bit of saliva pool in his mouth and he swallowed thickly. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, seeing her wet and naked, holding her, kissing her, carrying her, and now she was... she was... Taking a deep breath through his sensitive nose, he knew.

She was in heat. Kagome was fertile.

He couldn't help himself, he had to get closer to that smell. Taking a quick scan of the group to make sure that everyone was indeed asleep, he lightly jumped out of the branches and slunk up to Kagome's sleeping form. She was nestled into her sleeping bag, breathing slow and deep, her full breasts rising and falling in time to her breaths. Noting the slight protrusion in the bag by her belly, he knelt forward and took an investigative whiff. It was the damn kitsune! He heard a soft and low growl emanate from the back of his throat. The kit was far too close to Kagome, too close to the place where that intoxicating smell was coming from. Shaking his head to clear it, Inuyasha realized that he was jealous of a child. "Stop being a baka!" he chastised himself. "Shippo probably doesn't even notice the smell Kagome's giving off. He's just a little kid."

Settling himself back on his haunches and placing his fists between his feet he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. Eyeing the curves of her body that were evident even through the sleeping bag, he mentally corrected himself. "No, this is no girl. Kagome's done quite a lot of growing up since you first met her, she's definitely a woman now, and not just because her heat is so much more potent than before either. She's matured mentally as well as physically, and her spiritual strength has increased too. She's stronger now than Kikyou ever was, and she's still young."

He found that he was awestruck by everything about his friend. She was beautiful, smart, strong, stubborn and patient. These last two traits caused a smile to break out on the hanyou's face. She was almost as stubborn as he was after all, and that was saying something. As for patient, "well," he thought with a sigh, "she'd have to be to put up with me and my shit for so long."

So lost in his thoughts he hardly realized what he was doing, he tentatively reached out and pushed a lock of raven hair away from her face and behind her ear. As his claw gently stroked over her cheek, her heard her sigh throatily "yes." Eyes wide, he reached out again and brushed his claws softly around her ear and down her neck. He was stunned when she moaned softly and tensed her body in her sleep. His already hard member twitched at her response.

It was all too much. He had to stop. Now not only could he smell Kagome's heat, he could sense the smell of her arousal. But he wanted to touch her again and again, hear those soft moans and pleas over and over. Maybe if he kept touching her she would say something to hint at who she was dreaming about? Was she dreaming that it was him touching her, or another? He growled again, a little louder than before. He didn't want to get his hopes up but he couldn't help wondering who else she could possibly be dreaming of. After all, how many other males did Kagome really spend time with? He caught himself just as his hand was about to touch her again. He had to stop. He had to get away from her. Her combined smells were going to make him lose it, and he would end up doing something stupid like picking her up and taking her away from the group so that he could really touch her, smell her. Taste her.

"Fuck" he hissed. The thought of tasting Kagome was too much for his already over-stimulated manhood. He needed to cool down quick or he was going to make a mess in his hakama. He decided a long run might work off some of his unspent energy. Pushing up from the ground he took to the forest running at full speed. He was gone before he heard Kagome sleepily mutter his brother's name.

Thus began the three days of hell. Inuyasha couldn't possibly get near enough to Kagome to talk to her since every time he came within 10 feet of her, he could smell her heat and grew immediately hard. As the days went by, he got more and more frustrated, mentally and sexually. All of this arousal and no relief! Sometimes he thought that he was going to die from the torture. If he could just get some time away from everyone, maybe he could slink off somewhere to get a little private time and take care of some of those urges himself. But every night, just as he was about to sneak off and, uhhh, take matters into his own hands, someone would wake up. He knew he was pushing them too hard, not giving them enough breaks, making them walk great distances daily, and he knew that their human bodies were aching. So of course, whenever someone rolled over or changed positions in their sleep, it would invariably cause some sore muscle to tense, or pull and the individual would wake with a pained groan or yelp. Thus, Inuyasha was never free to relieve his tension. He realized that in this case he was his own worst enemy, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't let them stop and be forced to sit near Kagome and smell her. He couldn't even keep a proper vigil during the nights because he had to stray far enough away from the group to no longer be seduced by her fertile odor. He was losing it, he was tired, and he was mighty fucking cranky.

So here he was, in a tree, not even able to look at the object of his affections. And now she was off to another hot spring to bathe again. Memories of his last encounter with the miko at a spring flooded his mind, and for what felt like the thousandths time that week, he felt his cock stiffen. "Fan-fucking-tastic." He thought sarcastically. "Just what I need, another hard-on." Blocking out everything occurring by the fire, he concentrated on very un-sexy thoughts.

"So monk, any idea what's going on with Inuyasha?" Sango asked Miroku.

"My dearest Sango, I have no idea why he is acting so peculiar. All I know is that he began this strange behavior the day after he sought out Kagome at the hot spring." The houshi replied.

"But what could have happened? Kagome told me the basics, but I know that she wasn't totally honest about everything that occurred." Sango questioned.

Surreptitiously scooting closer to the slayer, Miroku responded "I do not know, for although Inuyasha is acting odd, Kagome seems to be her usual cheerful self. If something had happened between them, I would have to assume that they would both be acting differently, not just Inuyasha." He moved his hand stealthily into prime groping position.

"Touch me and you're dead monk." Sango said absently without even glancing in his direction.

"I am saddened that you think so lowly of me, lovely Sango. I had no intention of touching you, rather I was simply making myself more comfortable."

"Hentai." She stated just as absently as before.

Heaving a sigh, Miroku stood. "As I see that you are deep in thought about the situation, I will take my leave of you for the time being so that I too may think about our predicament before meditating and praying for an answer to Inuyasha's obvious discomfort." With that he walked off into the woods.

It was the kitsune who next spoke, nearly 15 minutes later. "Hey Sango? Have you ever noticed that Miroku always seems to go off to meditate and pray when you or Kagome goes to bathe?"

Jolted out of her troubled thoughts Sango realized she hadn't noticed in which direction the monk had left. Rolling her eyes she couldn't help but think "Out of the mouths of babes..." Oh well, she knew that Kagome could take care of herself when it came to the hentai monk, and she could certainly help Kagome in her cause once he returned to the camp. Smiling wickedly at the thought, Sango once again began to ponder what could have happened the night that Kagome had saved Kikyou.


	9. The Springs

"Hn." He said to himself. "Perhaps now is finally the time?"

He had been following Inuyasha's pack for three days now, waiting for a moment in which to catch the miko while she was alone. But the ignorant hanyou had thwarted his amorous ambitions by setting an unbelievably strenuous pace for the group. He had forced them to travel long distances nonstop, save for a brief midday meal and then to make camp at night. Each day they had journeyed further into the night and by the time they had been allowed to cease walking it took all of their effort to stay awake to merely consume a small meal. After dinner it seemed that all they could do was fall into a fitful slumber. Sesshomaru was amazed to find that apparently Inuyasha's ignorance knew no bounds.

Did he not realize that his companions were mere humans and that they would not be able to keep up with the pace that he was setting? The miko was obviously fatigued. The taiyoukai could see it in the way that she slumped her shoulders while trudging ahead, no longer carrying herself with her usual confident baring. On the third day, when he noticed the way she tenderly set each foot upon the ground with each step, he began to consider taking action. Something would certainly have to be done about the situation, not only because he desired to get the miko unaccompanied, but also because his idiot brother was going to drive his pack to exhaustion. Half-breed or not, there was no conceivable reason to treat your pack in such a manner without provocation.

This lead to another troubling issue. What had caused such a drastic change in Inuyasha? The behavior the hanyou was exhibiting perplexed the Lord, and he found that he did not enjoy the feeling. Why was this pack being forced on such a harsh march? And why was Inuyasha not carrying the miko? Although Sesshomaru would have loathed the sight of such an action, he knew that the hanyou typically did just that when trying to make time. But not only was Inuyasha not transporting the girl, he appeared by all intents and purposes to be dutifully ignoring her; not just her physical plights, but the girl herself. On the occasions when he had previously encountered the pair, they had seemed inseparable. Now there was a discernable and curious air of detachment between them. Sesshomaru was at a loss.

When last he was with them in the clearing, the girl had been clutching at the half-breed's back. There had certainly been no emotional distance between them at that time. Prior to that, when his brother had kissed the girl, she had seemed not only to respond, but also to take pleasure in it. He visibly shuddered at the thought. So what had occurred once he had parted from their company? He had been absent only briefly, leaving to inform Jaken that he would be away for the next few days, threaten his life should anything happen to the taiyoukai's human ward, and give the toad a swift kick when he had impudently questioned his Lord's motives. Had his conclusion been erroneous? Once the two were alone had the miko rebuffed the hanyou's advances? He found the notion pleased him. Why had Inuyasha so drastically changed his behavior towards the girl?

Something was definitely going to have to be done. The way things were progressing, Sesshomaru would never get the miko alone or find out what was going on. Without the group taking breaks, it would be impossible for her to get away from their company for even the slightest moment. And he could not get any nearer to them; his brother would scent him, or the miko would sense him, of that he was certain. Add to that the fact that Inuyasha seemed to be keeping constant watch over them during the nights, and Sesshomaru was left merely following at a distance.

He found himself pleasantly surprised when on the third day Inuyasha's pack finally seemed to mutiny. Before the sun had even begun to set, the group stopped following the hanyou, walked off the path, and began to set up camp. The look on the half-breed's face when he had realized that he had finally pushed them to their limit had been invaluable. Though he tried to force if back, Sesshomaru could not help but to snicker at the sight.

The taiyoukai had already sensed the hot spring that lay nearby, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the little human woman would be drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Although most humans in his time were content to bathe irregularly, if that, this miko seemed to enjoy nothing more than a good soak. This was evident in the fact that he had never encountered her while she smelled of dirt, sweat, or any of the other things that humans typically reeked of. No, she always exuded the pleasant aroma of flowers. Her penchant for being clean was something that Sesshomaru held in high esteem.

As he watched her gather together clean clothes and an odd assortment of bottles, he smiled at the fact that he already knew this woman so well.

Kagome was thrilled. A bath! After three long days, she was finally going to get to take a bath. Honestly, she couldn't think of another thing that she wanted more. She was dirty and sweaty, and she was pretty certain that she smelled less than pleasant, not that any of her friends would say something, or for that matter be able to notice over their own odors. What was up with Inuyasha anyway? Why was he making them practically run all day? She couldn't sense any jewel shards nearby, so what was the point? And why did it seem like he didn't want to be around her anymore? Was he upset that he had kissed her? Maybe he felt like he had betrayed Kikyou by doing so? Not that she'd find out anytime soon since not only did he not want to be around her, but he also wasn't speaking to her. In fact, telling her the direction of the hot spring was the first time he'd seemed to notice she was there since they'd kissed. She really wanted to be angry at him, or disappointed that perhaps he still favored Kikyou, but she found that she just couldn't muster the energy to do so. All she wanted was to get clean, relax her sore muscles, and forget all about Inuyasha for awhile.

Hearing the sounds of water nearby, she gave a happy little yelp and began to walk a little faster with a bounce in her step that she hadn't had for the past three days.

Ahhh. How he loved hot springs. Thank the Kami for hot springs. His only complaint was that maybe there should be more of them. Yes, he certainly enjoyed hot springs more than anyone he knew, even Kagome.

Which brought his focus back to why he loved the springs so much in the first place. The lovely Kagome was going to bathe, and what man in his right mind would miss such an opportunity? Well, not him, that was for sure.

Miroku was proud of himself. Once again he had been able to get away from the group while one of his beautiful companions went to bathe, and no one suspected a thing. And, he hadn't exactly lied when he had informed Sango that he was going to meditate. He was positive that he would be doing a lot of meditating on Kagome's pale skin, raven locks, and anything else that the gods decided to bless him with a view of. Following the sounds of water, he was only slightly perturbed to find that he had missed the opening act and that Kagome was already unclothed and in the spring. Concealing himself behind a copse of trees far enough away that she wouldn't sense his aura, he consoled himself with the fact that begging hentai monks couldn't be choosers and, after all, he was bound to catch a glimpse of something sooner or later.

After three days of turmoil, this was exactly the respite he needed.

He had been correct, the miko had left her group to go to the spring. It was the opportunity that he had been waiting for, and yet for a moment, he was at a loss as to how to approach the situation. Thinking back to the last time that he had seen her bathing, and the feelings she had caused within him, he decided that now was an excellent time to get some sweet retribution. Leaving his armor behind, he tracked her to her destination.

Approaching the clearing, he observed that the girl was already unclothed and soaking in the water. She was sitting against a boulder on the far side of the pool with her head tipped back and eyes closed. The silly girl had not even noticed his impending aura. He would be disappointed in her if he had not known exactly how tired she must be after being pushed so ruthlessly for the past three days. He supposed that this was better though; there would be no chance for her to escape.

Quietly and confidently, he strode to the edge of the water and began to remove his kimono. Only as the fabric rustled as it hit the forest floor did the girl realize that he was there. Quickly opening her eyes, she let out a startled shriek.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, glancing nervously at the tall form of the taiyoukai. "What are you doing here?"

Gesturing at his partial nudity he blandly replied "I am at a hot spring and I am undressing. I would think that my intentions would be obvious even to you, little miko."

Only when he himself pointed out the fact that he was shirtless did the girl seem to notice his state of undress. Blushing heavily she stared hard at his chest. Catching herself blatantly staring, she blushed even harder and averted her gaze with a jerk of her head. Sesshomaru inwardly grinned. Yes, this miko already appreciated his person.

Finding herself frustrated at the fact that her soak had been cut so short she nonetheless told the taiyoukai, "Well, if you'll just turn around then, I'll get out and let you have at it." After all, having survived three days of hell already, she had no wish to die tonight.

Sesshomaru audibly snorted. "I will do no such thing miko. It is obvious that you have not completed bathing, and this hot spring is not on my lands, thus it does not belong to me. You were, by all accounts, here first, so you will remain until you finish."

"What?" Her brain screamed at her. "Does he mean what I think he means?"

Catching the girl's disbelieving and slightly indignant look, Sesshomaru stated, "Unless you wish to leave now, in which case I suggest that you remove yourself from the water and get dressed." Here he gestured to the small pile of her towels and clothes on his right. "Should you reconsider, this Sesshomaru gives you his word that he will not harm you should you decide to stay." With that he began to untie his hakama.

"He can NOT be serious!" Kagome thought. Looking up at Sesshomaru, and seeing him begin to remove his pants, she gave another startled "Eep!" and quickly turned her back on him. She knew she couldn't leave, there was no way she was going to casually exit the water and saunter over to her clothes with him right there! She just didn't have it in her. "Maybe it won't be so bad?" Her brain hopefully suggested. "After all, he's already seen you naked and he said he wasn't interested. Besides, he gave you his word that you would come to no harm. AND, you can't deny how much you really want to get clean."

"OK, ok I get it," she told her stupid brain. "All I have to do is stay here in the water, where he can't see anything, and wait until he decides to leave. But please, don't remind me about the last time that I saw him alright?" She couldn't help but to blush at the memory.

"That's the spirit! Besides, we already agreed that he's really good-looking, so spending a little time with him while he's naked shouldn't be too hard, right?" Her brain said happily.

"Great, I AM turning into a hentai." Kagome thought dismally.

Sesshomaru was pleased with the way she had blushed and turned her back on him. She was nervous, and it was endearing. He was also quite delighted with the fact that she seemed to be staying in the water. Although it had been unlikely that she would come out of the pool while undressed and leave, he had to admit that the miko had surprised him before, and he would have been very disappointed if she had chosen this moment as another of those unexpected instances.

Completing his task of undressing, he stepped into the warm water with an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

He approached the woman who was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear him come closer to and lean in behind her.

Kagome jumped as warm breath tickled her ear and a low baritone voice stated "You may turn around now little miko." As her feet landed on the slippery bottom of the pool, she lost her balance and began to fall backwards. Closing her eyes, she was sure that she was going head-first under water.

A strong arm looped around her bare waist and stopped her before her head even grazed the surface. Opening her blue eyes, she looked straight into narrowed amber ones.

"Woman," Sesshomaru chastised. "This Sesshomaru gave you his word that no harm would come to you while he was here. Do not attempt to test me on this oath, and try your utmost to refrain from injuring yourself."

He continued to grasp her middle as he sat her back down at her previously occupied position against the boulder.

Kagome couldn't think, could hardly breathe. All she could focus on was the strong arm that was still holding onto her waist even though they were both now safely seated.

Miroku wanted to scream to Kagome to watch out, but was worried that would only lead to both their deaths. Sesshomaru had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and now he was staring at a very vulnerable Kagome, who apparently hadn't even sensed his approach. This didn't shock the monk as he hadn't sensed it either, but then again, he was further away, and the demon hadn't seemed to notice his presence either. He would wait and make sure that Kagome was alright and then run back to camp and inform Inuyasha that she needed help.

He lost track of his thoughts as Sesshomaru removed his kimono.

"Wait. What?" Miroku was at a serious loss here. What was the taiyoukai doing? Was he going to try to take Kagome by force? Surely not! He hated humans right? But maybe even the demon lord was not immune to the miko's considerable assets. No, he was not making any movements toward her, so apparently rape was not on his mind.

Miroku heard Kagome's startled yelp when she noticed the extra presence at the spring. And now they were talking. What were they saying? He was too far away to hear them. If only he could get closer! But no, that would certainly result in his death. Perhaps Sesshomaru had no qualms about a human girl seeing him in his current state of undress, but the houshi was certain that the prying eyes of a hentai monk would not be so welcome.

He saw her turn her back as Sesshomaru undid the ties on his hakama, and he hastily followed suit. Seeing a naked demon lord was not on his "to do" list for tonight; or ever. Having his back turned put him at an obvious disadvantage, but he would be able to hear Kagome if she screamed, and then he would come running, crazy naked demon or not. But what was this all about? Was Inuyasha's brother, the demon who hated all of humanity, really planning on bathing with a human woman? Surely not! And why would he do that anyway?

Hearing another startled yelp from his friend, Miroku quickly turned back around. He decided that he must have temporarily gone insane however at the sight that was presented to him.

Sesshomaru was cradling the miko! And even as his eyes widened in shock, he watched as the taiyoukai settled her down safely in the same place that she had previously vacated. He watched as they settled in the warm water and began to relax. No longer denying what he saw, he watched as Sesshomaru did not remove his arm from around the naked miko's midsection.

What was going on here?


	10. Pleasure And Terror

He found that he had no interest in releasing the girl. She was soft in all the right places and he found that touching her gave him an odd feeling of comfort. Yes, sitting here in the water with his brother's wench was actually satisfactory. Leaning his head backwards and closing his eyes, he reveled in the sensation.

"Sesshomaru?" her soft voice called him back from the pleasant place he had been mentally dwelling in. "You can let me go now. It would be hard for me to injure myself while I was just sitting here."

"This Sesshomaru agrees with you on the element of difficulty such a task would present, but assures you that you would most likely attempt it, and possibly succeed." He replied, not even bothering to open his eyes. "Therefore, I will not release you until convinced that you will no longer be a threat to yourself."

"Well, he'll be in for a long wait now won't he?" Her brain laughed at her. Angry at the fact that everyone, including her brain, seemed to think that she was clumsy and stupid, she shouted "Sesshomaru! Let me go!"

Flinching at the decibel level the woman had achieved, Sesshomaru decided that she needed to be soothed. "Miko, you wish for this Sesshomaru to move his hand?" He questioned while opening his eyes and glancing at her.

"Yes! That's exactly what I wish you'd do!" She said, exasperated.

Barely containing his smirk, he moved his hand slowly up her side and gently ran the tips of his claws up the side of her breast.

Kagome couldn't help herself; she shuddered at his intimate touch. "Sess- Sesshomaru. That's not what I meant..." she stuttered.

"Hn. Then perhaps little miko, you should learn to be more precise in your requests." He replied while repeating his previous gesture, this time in a downward stroke.

Despite every intention she had of yelling at him, hitting him, doing something, ANYTHING to make him stop touching her, she found that she lacked the willpower to follow through. She tried to think of Inuyasha and discovered that she could no longer focus on anything but the soft touches on her breast.

He watched her emotions flow through her eyes and continued to graze his claws across her supple flesh, never abandoning the side for the more intimate areas he so longed to feel. He would let her make her own choice in the matter, although he would certainly offer up some incentives. He lost sight of his composure when she inclined her head backwards and opened her mouth to let a tender moan escape. At the sight of her pale throat and the parting of her full lips, he could not help himself. He brought his face to hers and placed his lips atop her own.

She was swimming in a sea of pleasure. She didn't understand what was going on, the taiyoukai had after all told her point blank that he was not interested, and yet here he was, caressing her breast. Maybe he was only teasing her? That would seem typical for the mean-spirited Lord. Surely any moment now he was going to withdraw his touch and mock her. She found she didn't care. His claws felt too wonderful. Resigning herself to the pool of liquid heat developing in her belly, she tipped her head back and sighed in satisfaction. And then he kissed her. Soft lips found her own and she opened her eyes in shock. But his soft lips were surprisingly gentle on hers, rather than demanding as she had thought that they would be. This kiss was so different from the one that she had shared with Inuyasha. The hanyou had been tentative and nervous, albeit sweet. This kiss, while not exactly lacking sweetness, was confident and certain. Sighing again, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Catching her moan and using it to his advantage, Sesshomaru slipped his tongue between her lips and began to investigate her heated little mouth. Her taste was fresh and pure and sweet, and he found that he desired to know all of this little human's secrets. As he touched his tongue to hers, he could not stifle his own groan. His wandering hand moved of it's own accord to tease her pert nipple.

She had never been kissed like this. Not once. The few kisses she'd shared with other boys were quick and chaste, but this, this was addictive. When his tongue sought entry to her mouth and slid along her teeth before barely touching her own, Kagome knew that if she didn't stop, she would drown in her desire for the taiyoukai. She still hadn't figured out why he was doing this, and as his fingers teased her nipple she came to an unwelcome thought. Perhaps he assumed that she was a loose woman thanks to her little display three days ago? After all, he had seen her touching herself and then throwing herself at the first male to cross her path.

Angered by the idea that he possibly believed her to be easy, she pulled her lips away from his, placed her hands on his chest, and tried to push away from him.

"Look, I don't know what it is you think you're doing, or what exactly you think about me, but I'm not about to just jump into your bed!" She said loudly while moving away from him.

Sesshomaru was at a loss. He attempted to find what had gone askew. He had kept her from injuring herself, teased her lightly, he had touched her, she had not refused him, they had kissed, she had responded, and now... "Hn." he voiced. Best not to show his confusion to her. "This Sesshomaru sees no bed here woman."

"It was a figure of speech! Whatever, I'm so not dealing with weird dogs tonight! I've had enough of them to last me a life-time!" And with that she unabashedly stood up and began to walk away from him.

Momentarily insulted at her calling him a dog, he was about to rebuke her when she stood and began to leave. As he drew in breath to do so, he caught the scent that had not been present while her body was immersed in the water. It was musky in nature and possessed a hint of spiciness. It could mean only one thing. This human who had been responding to his advances prior to her outburst and had managed to get him rather painfully hard down below was in heat. His eyes instantly glazed over and he swiftly stood and grabbed her wrist. Softly growling at her, his inner beast began to push forward and all rational thought left him. He would have this little miko, and he would have her now.

Kagome turned to yell at Sesshomaru to let her go, but when she caught sight of the red tint to his eyes and heard the low rumbling coming from him, she thought better of the action. Her blood that had been so heated by passion only moment ago instantaneously went ice cold as she fearfully said "Sesshomaru?" The volume of his growl increased and it was then that Kagome screamed.

Miroku watched in rapt fascination as the arm he had been observing so closely still refrained from movement. What shocked him the most was the fact that Kagome didn't seem afraid or irritated by it's constant presence. She and the demon were merely conversing. He could not believe it, and yet he could not deny it. What he wouldn't give to be close enough to hear what it was that they were saying.

Then something happened that caused his friend to tip her head back, close her eyes and moan. Perhaps he had been mistaken about the arm? Maybe it was moving and he just couldn't see it through the water? Shaking his head, he mentally reprimanded himself for being too much of a hentai. Of course Sesshomaru would never deign to touch a human in such a manner and he was certain that Kagome would never allow him to do so.

His eyes widened in fear as he watched the demon lower his face towards the miko. Was he going to bite her? He sighed in relief. No. He was just kissing her.

Wait! What?!?!

The Lord of the Western Lands, hater of all things human, was KISSING a girl? And not just any girl, but KAGOME? And she was... kissing him back? This could NOT be happening. His friend would NEVER do such a thing. She loved Inuyasha, it was obvious to everyone right? And Sesshomaru wasn't exactly a bad guy per say, but he certainly wasn't a friend either. But why wasn't she stopping him?

He couldn't help but smile with relief when Kagome angrily pushed away from the taiyoukai and stood to leave. But the reality of the situation came crashing back on him when the demon gracefully stood and grabbed her wrist to prevent her from departing. Although Kagome was now giving him a nice full frontal, he couldn't even concentrate enough to realize it. All he could see was the look of anger that was on her face as she spun around to face Sesshomaru dissolve into one of absolute terror and horror. He understood what was happening as he finally heard the low rumblings of Sesshomaru's growl echo to his location. And then Kagome screamed.

He turned and fled back in the direction of the camp, yelling for Inuyasha the entire way.


	11. Confrontations

Now he felt bad. Shit. Here he was, making everyone's life hell, and for what? Something that Kagome couldn't help? Something that she probably didn't even realize was happening? He had hardly spoken to her in the past three days, and he couldn't even begin to imagine what she was thinking about that. What if she thought that he hated her or something? That would be really bad. All he wanted to do was tell her how he felt, but instead, here he was, acting like a baka AGAIN. Placing his face in his hands, he muttered "Inuyasha, you REALLY need to get your shit together."

Well, there was nothing for it. He was going to have to face her when she got back from the springs. He'd tell her that he really liked holding her, and kissing her, and well, that he basically really liked her in particular. As for that delicious smell that she was giving off right now, he'd just face that bridge when he got to it. He knew he wasn't a great planner, but he WAS one hell of an improviser.

Cocking one ear back towards the group on the ground he heard Shippo make a comment about the monk always disappearing when one of the girls went to bathe. Turning his head to the fire, he saw that, sure as shit, Miroku was no longer there.

"Dammit monk!" he thought. Jumping lightly from his perch, he knew that Miroku wasn't going to get an eyeful of HIS Kagome! He'd just have to go to the spring and take care of that jerk. Apparently he'd have to confront Kagome sooner rather than later. It wasn't what he had intended, but he could handle it.

Neither Sango nor Shippo said anything to him as he stormed off into the woods, hot on the trail of Kagome and the pervert. "I guess they're still mad at me about all the walking; not that I blame them." he thought.

In reality, his companions took one look at the expression on his face and knew better than to butt in. "He sure looks angry." Shippo said. "Where do you think he's going?"

"I would say that the monk is in for a world of hurt." Sango replied dryly.

Yes, Inuyasha was a hanyou on a mission.

Stalking through the woods, he thought about what he was going to say to her. He really wanted to do a good job on this and not look like a moron. Trouble was, even though everything always sounded really great in his head, something always got lost between his brain and his mouth and usually he just ended up getting angry and frustrated. Which in turn pissed off Kagome. And that was NOT the reaction he was going for. He wanted to sound cool and collected and sincere and sweep her off her feet. Trouble was, he didn't know what to say. Crap.

He couldn't concentrate. All he could think of was Miroku sneaking looks at a naked Kagome. And then his concentration was broken by something else- a scream. And it sounded for all the world like the person screaming was... "Kagome?" He asked out loud. He took off running so fast that his feet seemed never to touch the ground.

Flying at top speed through the trees, thinking of nothing but the direction from which that all too familiar scream had come from, he ran head first into something purple, bounced backwards, and narrowly avoided landing on the ground ass first. Glaring at the object that had previously obstructed his path and was now lying on the forest floor, he recognized the houshi.

"Son of a bitch! What the fuck are you doing Miroku?" He yelled.

"Ugh." Grunted a voice in response. Overcoming the pain of being flattened by a charging half-demon, Miroku managed to gasp out. "coming to get you. Kagome... in trouble... Hot springs... Sesshomaru." And with his job done, he passed out.

That was more than enough for Inuyasha. He took off again and it was only a few minutes before he reached the springs.

The woman before him screamed and the volume of it made him flinch. He had to make her be silent, for his sensitive ears could not handle another of her earth shattering shrieks. Pulling her naked form tightly to his chest, he pressed his mouth tightly over hers. He felt her tiny fists begin to pound against his chest and at the assault on his person, his beast took full control. His menacing growl became thunderous, and yet she continued her assault. He would make her submit to him! She was going to be his, and he would show her a bitch's rightful place.

It was then that Inuyasha burst into the clearing and all the hells broke loose.

He had drawn his fang in preparation for the battle that he knew was coming, but when he came to the spring, the scene that assaulted his eyes was more than he could handle.

Sesshomaru was gripping Kagome tightly to his chest and had her locked in a kiss. From the way that their hair was drifting around them without the slightest hint of a breeze, Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru had let his beast take over. The fact that both miko and demon were undressed did nothing to sate his anger, but the sight of Kagome beating her fists against Sesshomaru in a futile attempt to escape and the powerful scent of her fear was heart-wrenching. It was all too much. He hated to see her so frightened. He did not notice when his fingers became slack and his father's fang fell from his grasp.

Although his grip on the little woman never loosened, his body froze. There was another male here, a very angry male from the scent of him. And also, someone familiar. Tearing his lips from the miko with a low growl, he looked over to the male who had invaded on his time with the human.

"Half-breed. What is it that you seek here?" Sesshomaru rasped out. He had noted that Inuyasha seemed to be struggling internally with his own beast, but was too far lost in the heavenly scent of the woman still clutched to his chest to care.

"Let her go you son of a bitch! Get your filthy fucking hands off of my Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out. He could feel it coming, his transformation, but he had no thought in his head other than saving Kagome. Any attempt he may have made to prevent his demon blood from taking control was gone when his brother spoke again.

"This woman is not yours whelp" He stated while looking down at said miko. "She is unmarked, and beyond that she is unclaimed. This Sesshomaru will have her. Now leave." Here he turned away from the boy who was so obviously undeserving of his time. He had better things to do, like bedding this human for example. He bent down to claim her mouth again and thought that the little gasp she gave was from his kiss.

Looking at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes, Kagome saw the repercussions that Sesshomaru's words had on the hanyou. Inuyasha dropped to one knee and his head tipped forward slightly as his hair began to dance around his body of it's own accord. She knew what was happening even before she caught sight of the jagged stripes appearing on his cheeks. She wanted to help him, to stop what was destined to happen, but she was forced to admit that she was helpless to even aid herself, let alone Inuyasha. She gasped as the first tears of fright sqeezed out from the corners of her eyes. And then the demon that held her captive stiffened against her again.

What was this? The scent on the air was no longer that of a half-demon, but a full blooded and powerful one. Once again releasing his hold on the miko's mouth he looked over to Inuyasha. He growled at the sight of red eyes peering out from the hanyou's bangs and knew that his brother had once again lost himself to his demon side. As Inuyasha slowly stood and began to walk towards him, Sesshomaru let loose of the woman and prepared himself for the inevitable battle. So they would fight for the right to bed the woman? That was acceptable, for although Inuyasha was no doubt powerful in his demon state and would perhaps be a challenge for Sesshomaru, the hanyou was ultimately unable to control himself when in his current state. Sesshomaru growled again as he too began to walk forward to his enemy. He already knew he would be the victor.

Sesshomaru had released her, but as much as she wanted to flee the scene and avoid the impending melee, Kagome knew that she could not abandon Inuyasha. Even if he were to win, he would not be able to control himself in his demon state and would go on a killing spree until it lead to his demise. Oh, but she wanted to run so badly. She caught herself unconsciously stepping backwards and away from the demons. She couldn't leave, she just couldn't. And now that she was momentarily free, she would have to do something to stop them. As they approached one another, she felt her anger at the two inuyoukai's start to flair.

What the hell was going on with them? Inuyasha had been so tender to her on that night three days ago, and had then treated her like dirt, going so far as to completely ignore her. Worse than that, he was also taking it out on her friends, and they certainly hadn't done anything wrong!

And Sesshomaru! He had never paid her a second glance before, and then tonight he had teased and tortured her all before, what exactly? Attempting to rape her?

The anger that burned through her at the recollection of how the demon lord had begun to force himself on her was like nothing that she had ever felt before. She became light headed, and did not know when she began to walk towards him. All she knew was that he would pay for what he had tried to do to her, and what he was now doing to Inuyasha. He was still moving towards said hanyou and she continued to walk up to him. She reached him just as his feet left the waters of the spring and touched down on the shore. Still in a rage inspired fog, she saw one of her small hands, covered in a blinding light, reach out and smack the back of his shoulder. She found herself pleased when he fell to the ground.

The demon that was Inuyasha had been all too ready to attack this other male who dared to lay a hand on what did not belong to him when he saw the woman's eyes narrow. As she began to move towards the one who had until his arrival held her captive, she began to glow. Brighter and brighter the light became until it was almost blinding and Inuyasha was forced to turn away. He could feel her seething anger and the waves of power radiated over him. He hated the feeling and wanted to strike her down for it, but was helpless to look at her, let alone move in her direction.

Sesshomaru noted that the hanyou had stopped coming towards him and briefly thought that even in his demon state, Inuyasha had come to his senses. And then he felt that power again. The one he knew came from the miko when she was incredibly incensed. But it was too late; he never even had time to turn around before he felt a small hand upon his back. His last concept was one of severe pain, and then all was dark.

"One down, one to go," Kagome thought to herself. She looked up at Inuyasha, who currently had his eyes averted from the brightness of her aura, and felt a twinge of sadness for him. She hated to see him like this, lost to everything, even himself. Her aura diminished in strength at her sadness, and she saw Inuyasha's head whip around to look at her. He began to growl in a menacing way and started to approach her with a deadly look in his eyes. Never once looking away from him, Kagome did the one thing she knew would make him stop. There was no reasoning with him now, he was too far gone, and she knew it.

"Inuyasha," she said softly. "Osuwari." When he stopped his movement, but did not plunge to the ground, she repeated "Osuwari Inuyasha. Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari." That was enough, and the demon before her ate dirt.

She stood her ground, waiting to see if more "sits" would be necessary, but rushed to the hanyou hole when she heard a pained groan.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" She asked him worriedly, bending down beside the crater.

"Oh, fuck me" the hole mumbled back. "That hurts like a mother."

Sitting back on her heels, she couldn't help but smile. "Well, at least his mouth wasn't hurt." she thought. Standing up while waiting for the subjugation spell to wear off, she took stock of the scene. Sesshomaru was still passed out, and nude, face down on the bank of the spring. Although she had in her rage forgotten what had happened prior to Inuyasha showing up, the sight of the taiyoukai brought the entire scope of her situation crashing back down upon her. Sesshomaru had tried to rape her. Even though she knew that he was indifferent to humans, she couldn't deny what had almost happened. She just couldn't figure out why. All she knew was that if Inuyasha hadn't shown up when he did, well, she just didn't even want to think about what would have happened. She couldn't help herself, she began to cry.

She jumped when strong arms embraced her, reminding her of Sesshomaru's hold on her. Yet this grip was not made of iron, but rather soft and gentle. She turned to look up into the face of her protector. Watery blue met soft gold and she grabbed hold of the red kimono in front of her. Clutching it tightly, she began to downright sob.

Inuyasha gently stroked her hair and made soothing noises. He knew she must have been terrified, but she had ended up saving them all. Seeing the prone form of Sesshomaru on the ground, he growled lightly, but stopped when Kagome began to cry harder. He wanted to do something to help her, comfort her, but he couldn't, not when she was like this.

Pulling away from her and averting his eyes, he pulled off his robe and handed it to the woman before him. "Here, put this on. And then we'll get you back to camp." He told her softly.

Kagome started at the realization that she was, in fact, still completely undressed. She quickly grabbed the proffered item of clothing and put it on. As she tied it around herself, she could only mutter, "thank you, Inuyasha."

"Feh." He replied while turning to look at her. He couldn't help the blush that formed on his face. Bending down, he offered her his back "Get on."

"But what about my stuff? And Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"I'll come and get your stuff later. As for him," He gestured with a tilt of his head "I don't want to be around when he wakes up. If he were any weaker, you would have just purified his ass to hell." "And he would have deserved it too." He thought gruffly.

"I did that?" Kagome thought to herself. "Since when have I been able to purify demons by touch alone?" Making a great effort to forget everything for the time being, she shook her head and climbed on Inuyasha's back. He gripped her legs tightly and they took off into the night, headed back to their camp site.


	12. Inuyasha Explains

Sango had already felt the tug on the back of her subconscious telling her that something was approaching. Quickly and quietly, she moved away from the sleeping kit at her side and grabbed her Hiriakotsu. Just as she posed herself for battle, the approaching creature stopped. It moved neither forward nor backward, but was completely stagnant. Her weapon ready, she waited.

She could see the slight glow of a fire as Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree. "Inuyasha, stop." She said softly.

"But we're almost there. I know you're tired and upset, but can't you just hold on for a few more minutes?" He asked her.

"It's not that. Please, just stop." She began to sniffle.

He could smell the faint scent of salt coming from the general direction of his shoulder. He could feel Kagome's head resting there and understood that she was close to tears again. Since the last thing he wanted was for her to cry anymore, he lightly jumped down from the boughs of the trees and came to a halt on the forest floor. When she didn't say anything immediately, he gently prodded her. "So what's wrong Kagome?"

Taking a deep breath, she tried to gather her thoughts so that she tell Inuyasha how she was feeling. The fact that he was a guy, slightly callous at times, and didn't really know the whole story anyway, was going to make this difficult. "I don't want to face the others yet Inuyasha."

Ok, he was lost. "But they're your friends Kagome. Why don't you want to see them? Won't that make you feel a little better?"

"No" she said sadly. "It won't. And I don't want to have to explain anything to anyone tonight. I just... I want to be alone for a while." She said while laying her head on his shoulder and looking into the distance.

Damn. He had really wanted to know what had happened out there at the spring, how it had all started, why she had allowed Sesshomaru to get close enough, and, naked enough to do that to her. And, he wanted to stay with her, make her feel better, erase her troubles and sorrows. But now he understood that none of that would be happening on this night. With a heavy sigh, he gently let her slide off his back. "Ok, Kagome, I'll go and tell Sango that you could use some time by yourself. Besides, the houshi needs someone to watch over him."

"What do you mean? He's not hurt is he?" She questioned frantically.

" Keh. He'll be fine." He really didn't want to explain to her that not only had Sesshomaru tried to force himself on her, but that the monk had been spying on her bath too. Looking over to her and catching her wondering gaze he said "I'll explain it later. Let's just get you to bed ok? Stay here and I'll be right back." With that he took off towards the camp.

He was only a few feet away from the edge of the forest and where his pack had set up their camp for the evening when he heard a woman yell "Hiraikotsu!" Jumping to the left and crouching low to the ground he narrowly avoided being struck in the head by a giant boomerang.

"Oi! Sango! What the fuck?" He yelled out.

Catching her weapon just as she heard Inuyasha, she couldn't help but giggle at her mistake. "Sorry Inuyasha! I thought that you were a demon."

"Yeah right Sango. You sound so fucking sincere." He pointedly remarked on her laughing as he strolled out of the tree line.

Making a great effort to collect herself she asked the obvious "Where's Kagome? And Miroku?"

"Keh. Kagome's just behind me. The monk is further back in the forest. Last I saw he was passed out on the ground."

"You didn't hurt him did you? I know he's always spying on Kagome when she's bathing, but that doesn't mean..."

He cut her off. "Of course I didn't hurt him. Not on purpose anyway. I just sort of ran over him. It was an accident!" He cried out, seeing the accusing look in her eyes. "Anyway, you should go and check on him, make sure he's safe. And I don't think you should move him tonight either. I might have knocked a few of his parts loose when I hit him."

"But what about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'll keep her safe Sango, you go and watch over the monk, and we'll meet up here in the morning." He didn't want to tell her that Kagome wanted to be alone, or about what had happened to her. Kagome would tell them about it when she was ready.

Nodding her head Sango gathered her things together and walked up to Kirara.

Noticing the sleeping kit that was still on Kagome's sleeping bag, Inuyasha added softly, "And take Shippo with you. Kagome could use a night of sleeping alone."

Sango knew something was up. Something must have happened to Kagome to make Inuyasha seem so docile all of a sudden. And why wouldn't she want Shippo around? He was like a son to her. Turning around she was going to ask Inuyasha what was wrong with Kagome, but she saw that he had already vanished.

With a sigh she picked up the kitsune, Kagome's white box of bandages, and her things. She climbed onto Kirara's back and they headed off in the direction of the houshi. She wanted to know what had happened, but resigned herself to the fact that no one was going to talk about it tonight. She would take care of Miroku and figure this all out tomorrow. Besides, Kagome was safe and she would remain so. After all, Inuyasha would be with her.

He felt awkward, he didn't want to answer any more of Sango's questions, he just wanted to get back to Kagome and make sure she was still alright. So he did the only thing he could think of; while Sango had her back turned, he left. Jogging back to where he'd left the miko, he was visibly relieved when he could not sense any danger or fear. Coming upon the place where she had been, he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Kagome was leaning against a tree, head to her chest, asleep. Walking up to her and bending down he gently slipped his arms around her and began to carry her to the camp.

Kagome woke abruptly to the feeling of being picked up. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she was so exhausted from being on edge and her powers so drained from use that she couldn't help sitting down while waiting for Inuyasha to come back. She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, she was looking up into soft golden eyes while he carried her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. You can put me down."

He only clutched her tighter to his chest when he said, "It's fine Kagome. You're tired."

"No I'm not. I'm really fine." She said while stifling a yawn.

"Keh." He snorted while smirking at her. "It doesn't matter; we're here." He carried her into the light of the fire and set her down on her sleeping bag. Respecting her need for privacy, he walked away from her and jumped into the lower branches of a nearby tree. He would give her space, but he wouldn't go far.

A cool breeze whipped by Kagome and she shivered. It was now fully dark out, and the first signs of autumn were upon them. She looked around for her big yellow bag with the intention of changing into something warmer before she caught herself. "Oh yeah, I had to leave all my stuff back at the spring." She thought to herself. At the memories of the spring, her world came crashing down all over again. Breaking out into unrestrained sobs, she plopped down unceremoniously onto her sleeping bag.

At the sounds of her crying, Inuyasha swiftly jumped from his perch and hurried over to her. Kneeling beside her, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. As she sobbed harder, he felt her thrust her cheek against his chest, and he settled his chin on her head. "It's okay Kagome, you're safe now. I'll never let anything happen to you." As she quieted a little he continued "I'm so sorry. I swore that I would protect you and tonight I failed you. It won't happen again." Running his claws through her hair in a comforting manner, he gently pulled away and forced her to lay down. "You need to sleep, and I know you want to be alone, but I can't leave you. I'll stay where you can't see me, but I'll be close enough to see you." As she shivered again, he tenderly covered her and tucked her into her sleeping bag. Just as her was about to take his leave she sat up and looked at him.

"Inuyasha? Will you stay with me? Just lay here with me?" She blushed as she asked him. She knew he wasn't fond of close contact, but she really didn't want to be alone. Granted, she wanted to be away from Miroku and Sango and even Shippo, because she didn't feel like answering any questions from them right now, but the last thing she wanted was to be away from Inuyasha. Catching his wide eyed stare she added, "Just until I fall asleep?" She gave him her big eyed pleading look. "Please?"

How could he deny that? Those big blue eyes looked so sad and lost. And to be honest, he didn't even WANT to deny it. He wished for nothing more than to stay with her, be close to her again, and his heart had ached at the idea that she didn't want him around her. Giving a soft "Keh." he laid down beside her. Wrapping a protective arm around her waist he pulled her close to him and took a deep breath. He had been so angry, concerned and worried for the past hour or so that he'd forgotten about the lovely scent that she was giving off. Pushing his face closer to her hair, he breathed in again.

Se felt safe. It was as though nothing could harm her while he was here with her. But what was he doing? Was he smelling her? She giggled when hot breath tickled her neck as he breathed deeply again. Apparently that was just what he was doing. And she had to admit, it felt nice to have him hold her close after what had happened with Sesshomaru. At the thought of the demon lord she stiffened.

Inuyasha caught the change in her and stopped his sniffing. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I was just wondering why Sesshomaru tried to... do that." she said. "He's never liked humans, and he's certainly never shown any interest in me, so why?"

She sounded so lost and confused, he'd have to tell her. He mentally groaned. Man, this was going to be seriously fucking awkward, he just knew it. "Kagome, you can't blame it all on him." he said softly.

She couldn't believe this! Did he really just say that? "So what then? You're saying that I brought this on myself? That I deserved that?" She practically screamed while trying to pull out of his grasp.

Pinning his sensitive ears to his head at her loud outburst, he held her in place. "Yeah, but no. Not like you're thinking Kagome." he said. She struggled harder to escape, and he simply pulled her in tighter. "Oi! Stop trying to get away and just listen to me for a minute!" he said while gripping her wriggling form.

At the sound of his command, she stopped moving and while she didn't relax, she didn't continue to struggle. He seemed to have something to say, and she would hear him out.

Heaving a sigh he started, "Kagome, on any given day, you smell great."

"Oooookaaayyy." She thought. "This is weird."

"It's hard to describe really. You always smell like flowers because of the stuff you use when you take a bath, and that's nice and all, but your smell, the one that's purely you, well, it's amazing. It's like the scent of lightning from a clear blue sky. It's unexpected and powerful and pure. There's no other scent like it." He paused here, trying to think of how to explain what he wanted to tell her. "And you know how important scents are to inuyoukai. It's how we hunt, stalk prey, protect ourselves, identify friends, enemies, and family, it's how we choose mates. Our whole lives depend on smell, it's how we survive. And your scent is so different and powerful, it pulls demons in. They can't help but be drawn to you."

"Okay, so I smell good. Inuyasha, this is really interesting and all, but I don't see how it explains anything! You travel with me all the time and you've never tried to force yourself on me like he did! So obviously the fact that I smell nice isn't a good enough excuse!" She said a little too forcefully.

"Yep, I knew this would be awkward." Inuyasha thought. "Kagome, I'm not done." he told her. "So, yeah, you smell nice, more than nice, but that's not all. Your normal scent is great, and interesting, but when you go into heat, Kami, it changes EVERYTHING. You stop smelling "good" as you put it, and start smelling luscious. It's musky and spicy and everything sexy. Add to that the fact that any demon with half a nose can smell that you're still pure and untouched, and it's almost too much to stand. The way you smell when you're fertile, it makes male demons go crazy." He blushed and shook his head, trying to clear it, but nothing was working. Just talking about the scent that had been driving him nuts for the past three days was making it hard for him to concentrate. He lowered his head into her hair and took a deep breath, wanting to drown in that smell. "Kagome," he said, his voice muffled by her hair "you're in heat right now. And when Sesshomaru came upon you naked and alone, he just lost control in the presence of that smell. And that alone should tell you how intoxicating it is. If that fucking ice king lost his composure, just imagine what it does to lesser demons." He lost his train of thought as he continued to breathe in her scent.

Kagome was blushing. She hadn't been aware of this. So, yeah, she knew how much dog demons used their sense of smell, she had traveled with Inuyasha for 2 years now after all. But this whole thing about her being in heat? She hadn't had a clue. After all, she wouldn't have her period for a few more days at least. Thinking back to the few health classes that she'd actually attended while in her time, she remembered that women were actually fertile before they started their periods. Man, why hadn't anyone told her before? This was so embarrassing, laying here with Inuyasha and having him explain the inuyoukai facts of life to her. She groaned inwardly. And now he was sniffing her again. And then he started stroking her side. She had to remember that he couldn't help himself. That's what he'd been telling her right?

And with that thought came an epiphany. "Inuyasha? Is that why you've been avoiding me for the last three days?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Kagome. I just couldn't help it. If I didn't stay away from you, that smell was going to drive me crazy." His voice was still muffled by her hair and he was still stroking her side with feather light caresses while breathing in her scent.

He couldn't stop. He could die here, wrapped in that smell and touching her. And then his hand began to stroke along the curve of her body. He knew he should stop it, but he couldn't seem to make it happen. Perhaps he was getting a taste of the monk's plight? "Traitorous hand." he mentally scolded. But he really couldn't stop. He wanted to touch her skin, taste her. The temptation became too great as his breath caused her hair to fall from her shoulder and exposed a little patch of skin beside her neck. Tipping his head forward he placed a soft kiss on the naked flesh.

Kagome sighed. At least now she knew what had been going on for the past three days. Not to mention that the whole thing with Sesshomaru made a whole lot more sense. Not that she would just excuse his behavior, but at least she knew where he was coming from. All thoughts ceased as Inuyasha kissed the back of her neck.

There, he'd done it, and she wasn't sitting him, or yelling, or acting disgusted. Maybe she liked it? Maybe she wanted him to kiss her? Daring to dream he tested the waters by dipping his head down again and kissing the same spot a second time. This time, the kiss was open mouthed and he touched his tongue to the spot as he kissed it. Her skin tasted so good. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to taste her in other places. He shivered, although whether at the erotic thought or the cool wind that has just blown over him, he didn't know.

The second kiss was a surprise, more so than the first. She had expected him to apologize like he always did, but it seemed as though he'd grown bolder. And the touch of his tongue to the sensitive skin on the back of her neck had made a warm pool of liquid begin to fill her belly. She wanted him to do it again. And then he shivered. She had forgotten how cold it had gotten! And here she was, snug in her sleeping bag wearing his shirt while he was left out in the cold! "Inuyasha" she said, turning her head to look at him. "Get in." She lifted the top of the sleeping bag in invitation.

"Kagome..." Okay, so the fact that she was allowing him to touch her and kiss her was nice, but wanting him to climb into bed with her? This wasn't like Kagome at all.

"It's not like that Inuyasha." she said quickly, trying to force down another blush. "You're cold, and all you've got on is your under shirt thanks to me, so get in before you get sick."

"Feh. Hanyou don't get sick." he stated. But catching the look in her eyes, he dared not argue anymore and slipped in. It was nice and warm, and her body heat made things all the toastier. He wrapped an arm around her again and she snuggled her back into his chest.

She felt warm and comfortable in his arms. It was so cozy that despite herself and the arousal she had felt so shortly before, she was growing sleepy. Pressing herself more tightly against his body she mumbled "At least now I know why you were acting so strange after we kissed. And here I thought it was because you regretted it." She closed her eyes.

She had thought that HE had regretted it? What? He was about to respond when he noticed that her breathing had deepened and evened. She was asleep. Kissing the back of her neck again he whispered, "I could never regret anything with you Kagome." He had every intention of leaving her side and returning to his post in the trees to keep watch, but she was so warm and soft. He never noticed his eyes closing as he fell into a rare deep slumber.


	13. Love, Torment, and Understanding

He awoke to the faint sound of chattering teeth. Bright golden eyes opened to find that the source of the noise was the woman asleep next to him. All he wanted to do was stop the noise and go back to sleep. He rarely allowed himself the pleasure of a good long night of slumber, and when he actually did, well it was a treat. And the fact that he was spending the evening sleeping with this lovely girl, well, it was even better than ramen.

Reaching out his arm, Inuyasha pulled Kagome tight to his chest. Somehow during her sleep, she had pulled away from him. He wasn't happy to see that she had done so, but the ease with which her sleeping body nestled up against him again eased the feeling of loss. He bent his head to nuzzle into her hair again. At the touch of his nose to her neck, he was shocked to find that she was freezing. Being a hanyou, he had noticed that it had grown quite a bit colder, but he hadn't realized how much so until he had heard her teeth chattering and felt the icy flesh of her neck. He began to worry that if he didn't do something to warm her, she would get sick, or worse.

Trying to warm her and get her blood flowing, he began to rub the curve of her body. It wasn't a feather light touch or caress as he had previously done, but a full gentle rub. Using long strokes, he worked the cold from her side and moved his hand down to her hip. Continuing his mission, he was shocked to find that her legs were bare.

"Oh yeah. She's still wearing my robe cause we had to leave all her stuff at the spring." he remembered. He blushed at the touch of his rough hands to her soft skin, but determined that he would have to get over it. She was cold, and he was only trying to help. Besides, although her teeth had stopped chattering, she was still asleep.

Satisfied that she was warmer now, he moved his arm back up to encircle her waist and pull her close. As long as they didn't separate in their sleep again, their combined body heat would do the trick and keep her warm. Holding her to his chest, he noticed how small she was. Sometimes, well, most of the time, he forgot about her small stature and dainty build. She was so powerful and fearless that she seemed larger than life. But holding her here and protecting her from something as simple as the elements, he realized how wrong those perceptions were. This woman, who had faced down all manner of demons without the slightest hint of fear, who had nearly purified the Lord of the West only hours before, was so small here in his arms that his shirt nearly engulfed her. "She is amazing." he thought simply as he burrowed into her hair and breathed deep. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Kagome's slow and rhythmic breathing. He had just begun to doze when another cold breeze whipped over them, this one forceful enough to make the campfire sputter.

Kagome moaned and snuggled down further into the sleeping bag while simultaneously pushing her back closer to Inuyasha's chest. As she did so, the hand that had rested on her belly found itself in a new and awkward position.

His eyes shot open as he realized that although she had changed positions, his hand had not moved with her and was therefore now resting on her breast. The back of his mind screamed for him to move it, and quickly, but it was overruled. How long had he wanted to touch her like this? It seemed like forever. And the feeling of her warm fleshy mound was like nothing her could have imagined. Instead of removing his hand like he knew he should, he cupped her breast gently. She groaned softly at the touch and his length stiffened in response.

Ok, so this was wrong Beyond wrong. In fact, it was just seriously fucked. She was asleep, and he was molesting her. Great. Just fan-fucking-tastic. He was a hentai. Grimacing slightly, he finally pulled his hand away.

Kagome had been drifting on the edge of sleep for several minutes before she felt the large hand cradle her breast. The touch was warm and gentle and felt so nice that she had instantly relaxed into it. It seemed that all too soon the hand that had begun to inspire the liquid heat in her belly disappeared and she frowned at the loss. She scooted back into the warmth behind her until every inch of her body was pressed against it's source. "Inuyasha" she whispered.

Kami! She was awake! "Oh, I'm so fucked. She's going to be so pissed." He thought. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prepared for the inevitable "osuwari" he knew was coming. But it never came. Instead, she pushed herself further into his chest until every bit of her was aligned with his body. When her backside pushed against his groin, he instinctively thrust his hips forward to relive the building ache there. When she moaned at the intimate gesture, he dipped his head down to place another open mouthed kiss on the back of her neck. Forgetting all former fears, he slid his hand back up to her breast.

Kagome's upper body arched into his hand and as it did so, the neckline of her borrowed loose-fitting kimono fell open. Inuyasha heard the soft rustle of cloth, and though he could be dense, the opportunity that this presented was not lost on him. Slipping his hand down to the opening he had one mission, cleavage or bust. He longed for nothing more than the simple pleasure of skin on skin.

Kagome moaned as his rough hand slid over her naked breast and gently teased a nipple. Clawed fingers hesitantly and carefully rolled and pulled the bud, bringing it to a stiffened peak. Ceasing it's ministrations, the hand slid back to her other mound to pay it the same attention. She was lost in a sea of pleasure and felt the warm heat pooling between her legs. Rolling over onto her back she looked up into the golden orbs of the boy she had waited so very long for.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck, that he was actually awake and that he was touching Kagome this way. He had to be dreaming again. He was jolted harshly back into the reality of the situation when she rolled onto her back and her blue eyes locked with his. His hand ceased all movements as he was sure she was going to tell him to stop. He was shocked when after a moments pause she instead reached one small hand up, grabbed one of his forelocks, and pulled his lips down to hers. Gold eyes that had been widened in surprise quickly closed in pleasure as she nipped at his lower lip requesting an entrance that he quickly granted permission to. He opened his mouth and her soft tongue probed the cavern, seeking out his own. The thrill of her kiss had stunned him to stillness until the tip of her tongue met his. At the sudden electrifying touch, he regained his composure and began to kiss her back fully. They momentarily fought a battle for dominance until she surrendered and he entered her hot little mouth. Having never kissed any woman like this he took his time exploring every inch of this delicious orifice. He licked along her lips and ran his tongue along her dull little teeth, tasting every bit of her. He felt her hands fist into his hair and pull him even more deeply into her. He groaned into her mouth and his hand began a slow trek down between her breasts to her belly. Here he stopped.

Kagome moaned in disappointment when his hand ceased it's journey. The coil within her had begun to twist tightly and she was well aware of the fact that it would need to be released soon. His kiss, so tender and innocent to start, had built to a passionate level and her lust grew along with it. When his hand had begun to move lower, she had been wantonly overjoyed. And then he had stopped. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the hanyou to see his downcast eyes and reddened cheeks.

Feeling her gaze upon him, he whispered "Kagome, I've never..."

So he was a virgin too? She had thought he might be, despite the whole Kikyou thing, but it had never been confirmed until now. Wanting him to feel at ease and to continue, she cut him off with a well-placed "Don't stop."

He couldn't be hearing her right. Surely she had said "stop" and he had just imagined the "don't." "Kagome, I..." he tried again.

Here he was cut off once more, this time by her small hand being placed over his own. "I said don't stop Inuyasha." she said softly as she bent her knees slightly, spread her legs, and guided his hand to her most intimate of places.

As his fingers came into contact with her soft, moist curls, he groaned and his painfully hard erection twitched. He had never touched any woman this way, had hardly dared to dream of doing so. Yet here was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met giving herself freely to him. He thanked the Kami for giving him this. Even if she didn't love him, didn't want anything other than to use him to gain her own pleasure, he was still grateful.

The smells of her heat, her arousal, and just her natural odor mixed into a heady cloud and fogged his brain. Bringing his face back down to kiss her again, he slid one finger between her slick folds. As his finger ran over her hard little pearl, she let out a throaty moan which he eagerly swallowed. So this little bundle brought her pleasure? He ran his hand back down to gather some moisture and then returned to her little button. Gently he placed his finger over it and rubbed.

Her reaction was instantaneous. Her scent increased dramatically and her hips thrust upwards as she pulled her lips from his and forcefully whispered "Yes!" His instincts beginning to take over at the sight of bringing her pleasure; his hand dipped down again and he slid one clawed finger carefully into her tight little passage. She moaned again as he slid into her and pulled out again. As his finger continued it's gentle assault, his thumb came back up to rub the little bundle of nerves he had previously found. She began to writhe beneath him and her honey leaked from her core to coat his hand.

The coil in her lower belly was now wound painfully tight and she knew that she was close. As she thrust her hips upwards again she mewled out "More, Inuyasha. I need more."

She was moving too much. He knew that it was caused by her pleasure, but he was having a hard time maintaining his ministrations while she kept moving around. Growling softly, he had just placed one hand on her hips to keep her steady when he heard her request. She wanted more? Well, if his bitch needed more, he would give it to her. Eyes tinted with red he slid a second finger into her and began to move his hand at a faster pace while still massaging her little pearl. Looking into her face he saw her tilt her head back as her eyes closed and her mouth opened to allow her quick panting breaths. He was panting with her in his own excitement now and as he felt her tight inner walls begin to flutter around him, he growled louder and slid a third finger home. "Let go Kagome!" he commanded forcefully.

As she felt another finger join the first two, the coil in her abruptly broke and she screamed out "Inuyasha!"

He felt her walls clutch him tightly and pull his fingers in deeply as she came. Her sweet essence coated his hand and his only sense of loss was at the fact that his tongue was not there to taste it. Removing his fingers from her core he could not bring himself to abandon her so quickly and gently cupped her sex. Looking down at the woman who had permitted him to touch her, he was awestruck by the sight of her. Laying below him, head tipped back, eyes closed, her bangs plastered to her forehead, she had never before looked so beautiful to him. The sight of her sweat-slicked skin in the moonlight made her look ethereal. And the sight of her exposed neck inspired thoughts of his ravaging her here and now to fill his head. He struggled to contain his demon side and with a low growl his red tinged eyes returned to placid gold. He would not take her, it was not how she would want it to happen, if she wanted it to happen at all. The fight to subdue the monster in his hakama however was not so readily won and he shifted a little to make himself more comfortable.

Blue eyes opened and gazed up at him. For a moment they merely stared at each other, both lost in their thoughts. Neither could believe that what had happened had actually occurred. The eye contact was lost when Inuyasha bent his head to Kagome's and kissed her chastely.

Kagome had noticed that he was obviously struggling with more than just his inner demon and she felt as though she should do something to relieve his ache as he had done for her. As her kissed her, she snaked her arm out to grasp the bulge in his pants but was confused when he pulled away.

"Inuyasha? Don't you want me to...?" She asked in a voice coated with lust.

Groaning he replied "There's nothing that I want more Kagome, but we can't." Noticing the little frown that caused her eyebrows to furrow, he explained "If we go any farther tonight, I can't promise that I won't try to take you. You're in heat and I explained how that smell calls to males. Not to mention the fact that I've wanted you for awhile now and..." He trailed off blushing. He hated to admit his feelings. He just wasn't any good at it. "And if we did anything, the chances that you would become pupped are pretty high since you're fertile and all. So, it's better if we just stop, ok?" Sensing her disappointment, he pulled her close. "There will be other opportunities. Believe me, I'm not going anywhere. I promised to stay with you and protect you didn't I? And I will, even if it means protecting you from myself." He kissed her forehead as he told her "Sleep Kagome. We still have a few hours until sun-up and then everyone else will be back."

Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed. This whole heat thing was really a pain.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, honeyed eyes narrowed and watched them from the trees.

He had awoken to find himself alone in the dark and in a rather unflattering and compromising position. Why in the world was he lying naked by a hot spring? And why did his head ache so terribly? Shaking his head gently to clear the fog he stood and looked around him. He was still at a loss until his eyes fell on the yellow bag. With a groan, the memories flooded back to him. He had followed the miko here and bathed with her. Things had been going well until she had begun that unfathomable outburst and attempted to leave. And then that scent had hit him, shooting through him in a way that her sacred arrows never could.

He realized here that something had gone horribly wrong, but he couldn't recall what it was. That, in and of itself was enough for the taiyoukai to wager a guess. She had been in heat and at the sight of her lovely figure and the powerful scents of her arousal and heat permeating the air, he had lost control of his beast. He had tried to take her. Sesshomaru began to growl in fury at the thought of forcing any female, ningen or otherwise into rutting with him. It was disgraceful, and not something that he would ever do. And yet he had attempted it. He was disgusted with himself.

Walking over to his clothes, he began to dress. As he pulled his kimono on, he felt a stab of pain in his shoulder. Hissing between clenched teeth, he recalled something else. Inuyasha had come for her, to rescue her. He and the hanyou had been ready to battle for her when she had suddenly begun to seethe with anger and he had foolishly ignored the signs of her growing powers. Had he not seen evidence of them first hand three days prior? He was a fool to have ignored her so, whether he or his beast was in control, but ignore her he had, and he had reaped the rewards. He remembered that the demon that had shortly before been Inuyasha had stopped his approach and had averted his eyes. And then he had felt a small hand strike his person. That was all he could recollect. Well, there was that sharp pain, but that was everything. Darkness had taken him then, and he could bring to mind nothing more.

Turning his head to inspect this strange wound that should have healed within minutes and yet seemed to plague him so, he was shocked to see the area still raw and tender. Never in his long life had he sustained such a lasting injury from a simple strike. Reaching his hand up to gently probe the area, he hissed in pain. She had purified him! Or attempted to do so at least. And she had come quite close. If he had been any weaker, he would be nothing more than a pile of ashes. And the area still radiated holy energy! His mind was so occupied with confusion at how this little woman had done something that he could not even begin to fathom that he failed to notice that the hand that had been inspecting his injury was his left one.

He reached his hands up to massage his temples and relieve the ache that this whole situation was causing within his head. As he rubbed slow circles on both sides of his cranium, his eyes closed. He was about to sigh in relaxation when his breath caught and his eyes widened. He was rubbing his head, with BOTH hands. Freeing his left hand from it's ministrations, he lifted it close to his face to inspect the new appendage. Turing it from right to left, he decided that it was indeed his and real. His simple "Hn" conveyed nothing of the shock he felt. How had this happened? It must have something to do with the miko. Letting the subject go for the time being, he turned to gather his armor.

Catching sight of the little miko's bag and belongings, he felt his self-disgust rise again. No female deserved what he had just put her through. She had obviously been so frightened that she had left without taking the time to gather her things. Strangely, the thought that she had been terrified of him saddened him. Behind his self-loathing for his actions, there was also a good portion of remorse for the miko.

It was then that he had decided to gather her things and bring them to her. He would return them and offer the humblest of apologies. It was not something that he did often, in fact he could not recall the last time that he had actually apologized to anyone, but in this case, he would make an exception. The woman was nothing but sweet and innocent, and she had not deserved what he had done to her. He would somehow make her understand that it would never happen again.

Donning his armor, he picked up the yellow bag and followed the scent of this most interesting woman and the half-breed.

For some reason, he hoped she would forgive him.

He had followed their scents back to their camp, but had been shocked to stillness at the sight that greeted him. Inuyasha and Kagome were curled up together, asleep. Attempting to placate himself with a rational explanation, he remembered that it was indeed quite cold out and perhaps they were merely trying to stay warm by utilizing and sharing body heat? Of course the cold did not bother one such as himself but perhaps for a hanyou and certainly for a human it was another story?

Hanging back, hidden from their view by the trees, he determined that he would wait until sunrise to return her possessions and apologize. Surely after her ordeal she would need her rest. He would wait for them to wake and then find a way of getting her alone so that he wouldn't have to apologize in front of the others. Glancing around, he noticed that the rest of Inuyasha's pack was strangely absent. He had never come upon them when they weren't together and he wondered about their location.

And it was then that his hell had started. Surely it was some form of punishment from the Gods that he had been forced to watch them. Perhaps he hadn't been forced, but he had found that he could not tear his eyes away as the half-breed began to stroke the miko.

Continuing on the path of denial, he reasoned that he could hear the woman's teeth chattering from here and perhaps his brother wasn't as clueless as he had believed. She was obviously cold, and having the hanyou rub her would certainly cause her blood to warm. He had done the exact same thing for Rin one night when she had become so cold that he had worried for her well-being. And he certainly didn't feel anything improper for the little girl, so Inuyasha was most likely just aiding the little miko. He assumed his thoughts confirmed when the hanyou ceased his rubbing and simply pulled the girl in closer. Although he did not like the way that his brother nestled into the woman, he admitted that to keep her warm, it was exactly what was needed.

And then as though the Gods were conspiring against him, a harsh wind blew over the area and caused the campfire to sputter. At this assault of the elements, the little miko pushed her body in tightly to his brother's chest. He saw Inuyasha's eyes widen as his hand fell upon her breast, and then to Sesshomaru's utter chagrin, the little woman moaned. Said hand did not release it's grasp. Finally, the hand slipped from it's position and Sesshomaru sighed in relief. He would be forced to kill the whelp if he molested the girl in her sleep. It was a terrible thing to lose control, but to do something like that knowingly, that was unforgivable.

Then the miko had awoken and said his brother's name. The taiyoukai was sure that the hanyou was about to get a proper scolding and allowed himself a small smile at the thought. His hopes were dashed and his face fell when the woman merely called out to the half-breed and pushed tightly against him. As he caught sight of Inuyasha's hips thrusting forward and his hand traveling back to the miko's lovely little breasts, Sesshomaru almost felt physical pain, but he could not take his eyes away. Even as the woman pulled the hanyou down for a kiss, and even as said hanyou began to pleasure her, he could not glance away. When Inuyasha uttered the command for her to let go and she submitted and screamed his name to the heavens, a little part of Sesshomaru went cold.

He continued to observe them as Inuyasha gave explanations as to why they could not continue. At least now she seemed to know about her heat and the effects it had on demons. Then the hanyou tenderly kissed her head and she finally slept. Only Sesshomaru heard his brother whisper "Thank you, Koi." to the sleeping woman before he too returned to his slumber.

He wanted to hate her. He wanted to wish to kill her. He wanted to at least be able to view this as a betrayal. But all he could do was understand her.


	14. What's In A Name?

Inuyasha awoke at the first sign of daybreak. Opening his eyes he caught sight of the miko in his arms and once again found himself awestruck by her beauty. Her face was peaceful as she slept and the few rays of sunrise reflected in her glossy black locks. The last thing he wanted to do was get up and face the day, preferring instead to stay encased in the sleeping bag with Kagome where it was warm. But at the nagging of his brain, he knew that he should go to check up on the monk and the slayer. He knew that the houshi hadn't been to badly injured when he had trampled over him, but it was better to go and make certain of the fact than to just stay here and assume. Heaving a soft sigh he kissed the top of Kagome's head and quietly rose from the confines of the sleeping bag. The air was still quite chilly as the sun had yet to really rise and he gave little shudder at the sudden loss of warmth. After he had checked in on his pack he would return to the spring and collect Kagome's things so that she could put on something warm and he could get his kimono back.

He walked over to the campfire and stoked it a little to encourage it to produce more heat. Scenting the air, he was confident that no demons were nearby and that the miko would be safe in his absence. He did not plan on being away from her for long after all. With one final look at the sleeping woman he took to the trees.

Sesshomaru watched the hanyou leave the camp and was baffled. Why was it that Inuyasha was willing to leave the sleeping woman alone and unprotected? It was a fortuitous thing that the demon lord was there, as he planned on keeping the woman safe. But, first things first- it was time for him to return her things and make amends.

Rising from his position in the trees, he grabbed the yellow bag and moved steadily towards the sleeping miko. He noted that the smell of her heat had rapidly diminished during the course of the night, and for that he was thankful. Things would be easier without that intoxicating smell permeating the air. Looking down at her sleeping form he noted how peaceful she appeared. Not wishing to disturb her, he sat down facing her. He would wait for her to awaken on her own. He looked at the steadily rising sun and determined that he would not have to wait long as she would surely wake with the beginning of the day. He knew from his previous surveillance that Inuyasha's pack often rose with the dawn to begin their travels. Habit was a difficult thing to break, so the woman should start stirring in no time at all.

Losing himself in the way that the dawn's pink light caressed the miko's sleeping form, he was reminded of the great power that simmered just below her tranquil surface.

All she wanted to do was turn over and stay asleep. Sighing, she realized that her internal clock was stubbornly raising the alarm that it was daybreak and time to get up. Slowly cracking an eye open, hoping that her body's clock was wrong and that it was still dark out, she caught sight of long leg clad in white stretched out before her. Holding her breath, she opened her eyes and followed the leg up to a yellow obi, another leg, this one bent, to the arm that rested on it to the large striped hand that was attached to said arm. She really wanted her brain to be wrong. She REALLY didn't want the demon who had attacked her last night to be sitting in front of her. She had already noticed Inuyasha's absence from her side and assumed that she was alone. Continuing her upward investigation, her blue orbs took in the long silver hair falling loosely towards the ground, the fluffy mokomoko-sama and finally the bright honey eyes that looked back at her.

Great, this was SO not the way to start the day.

"Woman, do not scream." a soft baritone voice stated.

"What? He's giving me commands now? After what he tried to do?" Her brain screamed. "Who does he think he is?"

"I wasn't planning on it." She said venomously. "I can take care of myself." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And what do you think you're doing here, giving me commands, after what you pulled last night?" She accused. Her brain recoiled and scolded her "You know Kagome, sometimes it's better to keep that big trap of yours closed. If you want to live to see your family again anyway. If not, then continue." She inwardly grimaced.

"It was not a command miko, merely a request." The baritone voice stated, clearly amused. He had seen the horror of what she had said flit across her face, and it had lightened his mood. She was very brave, this woman. No one spoke to him like that, and the fact that only this slip of a human would do so, well it was droll.

"Oh. Ummm... well then..." She was at a loss. She had been prepared to be reprimanded for her sharp tone and even sharper words, but instead, the taiyoukai continued to recline gracefully and even sounded amused. Not knowing what to say next she blurted out "What are you doing here anyway?"

"This Sesshomaru came for many reasons miko. The first and most important was to offer you the humblest of apologizes for the events of last night. I had no idea that you were in heat, and had I been privy to the fact, I would have left the area immediately instead of staying to partake of your company. I am defaced by my actions and I can vow to you that nothing of that nature will ever again transpire."

Kagome was dumbfounded. He had apologized? The stoic Lord of the West had apologized? To her? A human? And he had stopped using the third person to refer to himself for most of it? Her mind was blown.

When she didn't respond he chanced a glance at her. She was obviously shocked, and rightly so. He did not offer apologies lightly, or often. Standing up from the ground, he picked up her bag and continued "The second reason was to return your things to you. I discovered upon waking that you had left them at the spring, and found it only just that I should be the one to return them."

"My stuff!" She squealed happily as she clamored out of her sleeping bag and shot towards him. He found himself torn at the sight of her donning the hanyou's kimono. He did not like the fact that it was Inuyasha's, but he could appreciate the way it left little to the imagination. He found himself picturing her wearing only his kimono and felt himself harden at the visual. She slowed her approach as she neared him and noticed how focused he was on her attire. Blushing, she raised a hand to clutch the front of the fire-rat robe tightly closed. He noted her discomfort and averted his eyes while holding her yellow pack out to her. She grabbed a strap and pulled it from his grasp with a soft "thanks." She bowed her head, not knowing what to say and more than a little embarrassed. "I really wish I was at least wearing underware." She thought with a blush.

There was no question abut it, the little woman was quite endearing. Everything from her emotional outbursts to her frequent bouts of discomfiture drew the taiyoukai to her. Reaching out with his new hand he placed his fingers below her chin and lifted her face up so he could make eye contact. "This is my final reason for coming to you." He told her steadily while looking into her dark blue eyes.

Kagome didn't understand until he placed his hands on either side of her face and pushed her sleep mused hair behind her ears. With a gasp she grabbed his new appendage and studied it, bringing it closer to her face and turning it this way and that. It was large but almost fragile in build. Long tapered fingers were tipped with sharp claws. Along the narrow wrist well defined magenta stripes adorned the pale and flawless skin telling anyone who cared to look of Sesshomaru's station in life. Totally absorbed in her study, she pushed his sleeve up and moved beyond the hand to study the long and lightly muscled arm.

Had anyone else dared to touch his person in such a manner, they would have found themselves missing some parts at the very least. But this miko was so lost in her examination of him that he had no thought to harm her. Her touch was gentle and innocent, filled with wonder, and she momentarily reminded him of Rin. He could sense her wonder and excitement, and could not help the small smile that passed over his normally stoic face.

Kagome was amazed. Somehow Sesshomaru had gotten his arm back, and it was perfect. She was thankful since she knew that the reason he had lost his arm in the first place had been partially her fault. And although it never seemed to hinder him and he continued to carry himself with dignity it seemed somehow wrong that this remarkable creature had lost so many things that were important to him on that day. He had lost his father's fang to Inuyasha, his arm to battle, and surely some of his pride when he had been forced to admit defeat to the hanyou. She found herself pleased that at least part of the damage had been restored, although she was still puzzled about the whole thing.

Still gripping his wrist she looked into his eyes, her bewilderment apparent in her ocean eyes. "This is great Sesshomaru, but I don't really understand what it has to do with me" she told him.

"This Sesshomaru does not fully understand the implications of it either miko, but I did not possess this arm until after I awoke from your attack. I can only theorize that the force of your purification caused my healing powers to increase drastically in their attempt to keep me alive and therefore enhance the speed of this arm's re-growth." Looking down at her small hand still clutching his wrist in disbelief he questioned lightly "Are you satisfied that it is indeed intact and existent?"

"Oh Kami! I'm sorry Sesshomaru!" She blurted while quickly releasing him. "I just... It's so... it's unbelievable is all." She looked up at him with a faint hint of color in her cheeks. "I'm glad you have it back."

He couldn't understand it. She should be angry at him, or at the very least frightened of him after their encounter the previous evening. And yet she showed not a hint of either emotion. In fact, the only thing he could sense coming from her was joy. "This Sesshomaru wonders as to why you seem to bear him no ill will little miko." He said.

"Oh. Well, you know... Inuyasha explained about my scent and the whole heat thing. I understand what happened, that your demon took control and that you couldn't really help yourself. I'm not saying it's okay, but I do grasp the concept. Besides, it all turned out alright, so..." She trailed off and shrugged.

To say that he was astounded did not even begin to cover it. "What an amazing woman." He thought to himself. From the moment he had laid eyes on her, alone at the hot spring four night prior she had surprised him and drawn him in. No longer did he question why his brother would waste his time protecting this weak creature. Indeed, she was anything but weak and she was singular in her very nature. She was a treasure and Sesshomaru hoped that Inuyasha was aware of what a precious commodity he guarded. He looked into her dark blue eyes, and she gazed back into his, and for a moment something almost forbidden passed between them. And then it was gone.

"Well, thanks again... for my stuff" Kagome said, breaking eye contact. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she had seen something there, hidden in the depths of Sesshomaru's honeyed gaze, and she knew that there would be major implications if she explored it.

He had felt something stir inside him, something that he hadn't even known was there. When she broke eye contact with him, he knew. He would never let anything happen to her. He would make sure she remained safe, and he would regain her trust. She had wanted him before last night, and he found that he returned the feeling tenfold.

Walking away from her he turned his head to reply "You are most welcome Kagome, and my thanks to you as well." With that, he was gone, lost to the trees, but vowing to stay close to her.

Kagome stood facing, open mouthed where he had disappeared from view with more questions than she had answers. "He called me by my name?" She thought, struck dumb by what this could all mean.


	15. Of Shampoo And Purring

He followed the scent trail of the nekoyoukai and the slayer to the place where they, the kitsune, and the houshi had spent the night. Slowing his pace, he approached carefully, dreading another confrontation with Sango's Hiriakotsu. Seeing his friend on her knees by the monk he called out a soft greeting. "Oi Sango! How's Miroku?"

Looking up at the hanyou, Sango gave him a warm smile that dropped suddenly as she batted away a hand that had come up to stroke her backside. Glaring down at Miroku she replied "Well, he's back to his old hentai ways, so he must be almost good as new."

"Lovely Sango, I could not help myself! It is this cursed hand of mine! Whenever it sees a part of you that looks lonely, it tries to comfort it. It's not as though I intend on blatantly groping you." He responded piously while shooting Inuyasha a sly grin.

Heaving a sigh and rolling his eyes to the sky Inuyasha ignored the monk's antics and asked the pertinent question. "Can you get up and walk Miroku?"

"Of course I can Inuyasha!" He aid proudly while getting to his feet. Once there though, he staggered and nearly toppled over. Inuyasha and Sango rushed forward to the monk and caught him before he could hit the ground. Obviously the monk was in no shape to travel, but he seemed well enough to get him back to camp. "Sango, you get your stuff and wake up Shippo. I'll help Miroku, and you can follow us back to camp."

Sango released her hold on the houshi and turned back to the sleeping kitsune. Kneeling beside him, she poked him gently and softly said, "Shippo, time to get up."

"I don't wanna." Came the sleepy response.

"Don't you want to get back to the camp and see Kagome?" Sango asked, dangling the bait.

"Kagome!" With a high pitched squeal the kit was up and moving. Smiling at the little fox demon, Sango grabbed the first aid box and began to follow Miroku, who was supported by Inuyasha.

Kagome had just finished changing while still pondering the implications of Sesshomaru's latest visit when Inuyasha and Miroku slowly walked into camp. Seeing the way that the houshi was being supported by the hanyou, she ran to him and in a worried voice asked "Are you okay? What happened?"

Chuckling to himself, Miroku allowed Inuyasha to sit him down by the fire. "I'm fine, sweet Kagome. As for what happened, perhaps you should ask Inuyasha about it."

Looking at her hanyou, she cast him a curious gaze.

"Keh. I sort of ran him over yesterday when I was running through the woods to find you." Inuyasha softly said with a blush. He would make sure to get the monk back for this once he was healed. "anyway, like he said, he's okay. We just won't be able to travel today, that's all."

"Well, that's fine then. I know I'm still tired from all the walking we've already done. It'll be nice to just hang out and spend the day together right? So, I'll start lunch." Kagome said happily. In reality, it was more of a brunch, seeing as how by the time the group had returned to the camp it was already mid-morning, but no one seemed picky about the specifics.

Kagome started to move towards her things to get the meal started when she was stopped by a hand firmly gripping her wrist. Turning to look up at Inuyasha, she was startled by the anger she fund in his golden depths.

"What happened while I was gone Kagome?" He said in a low voice so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Nothing Inuyasha. I woke up, got dressed, and waited for you." Telling him about Sesshomaru really didn't seem like the prudent course of action at the moment.

"I'm not stupid Kagome. We left your stuff by the spring and now you're wearing other clothes. And," here he paused to lift his nose in the air "I can smell him." he growled out. "So I'll ask you again, what happened?"

"Damn dogs" She thought to herself. With a sigh she said "I woke up and Sesshomaru was here. He brought me my stuff, apologized, and left. That's it." She said looking at him.

Inuyasha was speechless. The bastard had returned her stuff? And APOLOGIZED? None of this made any sense. "So he didn't hurt you? Because I'll kill that son of a bitch if he did!" He ground out.

"No Inuyasha! He was just here, and then he left! He didn't do anything to me! Take it easy. Let's just have a nice day alright?" She said while stroking the hanyou's arm in a soothing motion. "Besides, you won't be fighting anyone today. Did you forget that tonight's a new moon?"

He had forgotten. Fuck! That's why he hadn't sensed Sesshomaru before he left the camp this morning. "Keh. Course I didn't forget about that silly wench." He growled.

Kagome could only smile as she started the meal. He had definitely forgotten.

Although the evening had been chill, the day had been the picture of beauty and the friends passed the time relaxing and joking. It had been a very long time since they had last had an opportunity or excuse to just spend time together. Shard hunting and trying to find Naraku had taken up all of their time lately, and this was a great change of pace.

As daylight transformed to twilight and Kagome finished cleaning up after the group's dinner, she realized that twice now she had attempted to bathe and been halted before she could do as much as wash her hair. She felt grimy and wanted a bath. Walking over to her yellow bag and collecting the things she would need for a bath, she had begun to walk into the forest when Inuyasha jumped from a tree, effectively blocking her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

She sighed. She knew that he wouldn't like this one bit, and that's why she had attempted to sneak off without his noticing. "Inuyasha, I'm going to go take a bath." She told him.

"The hell you are! You're not going anywhere without me !" He yelled out.

Sango and Miroku did their best to ignore the two. Unfortunately, they were used to the arguing between Kagome and Inuyasha. But both of them had noticed that something had obviously changed. Although no one had said anything about what had happened the night before, Inuyasha had stayed close to the miko all day and even when she had left his side, his eyes never left her. Both were curious as to what had happened.

Miroku had wisely decided not to mention anything about what he had seen at the springs. He would let Kagome or Inuyasha tell the group about it on their own time. He had his assumptions about what had gone on, but Kagome had seemed so happy during the day that he couldn't bear to bring up what were surely painful memories for her. However, he couldn't understand why she wanted to go back to that place, and alone no less.

"Inuyasha, you are NOT following me to take a bath!" She yelled out.

"Oh fuck that! If I'm not going, you're not going!" He yelled back.

"Inuyasha..." her voice was too calm, too sweet. He knew that tone.

"Don't say it!" He pleaded.

"OSUWARI BOY!"

SMACK! He plunged face-first into the ground.

"I can take care of myself! I'm not a child! Besides, the sun will be setting soon and you need to stay where you'll be safe." With that Kagome walked away, feeling sorry that she'd had to resort to such measures, but sometimes, there was just no reasoning with the hanyou.

"Goddamnit..." Came a moan from the hole.

Sesshomaru smiled at the sight of his brother eating dirt. It didn't matter how many times he watched it, it would just never lose any of it's appeal.

This miko was feisty, he would give her that. And she certainly didn't alck bravery either. After what had happened to her the night before, most females would be thanking their lucky stars for a personal guard like Inuyasha. And they certainly wouldn't be going off alone again to bathe. Yet here she was, this little human, discarding her personal entourage and about to do just that. It was odd... and for some reason he found her behavior exhilarating. With a sigh he followed her, determined to keep his vow and maintain her safety.

Reaching the spring, Kagome was naked and soaking in record time. If she was going to be interrupted again, by Kami, this time she would at least get her hair washed! Holding her breath she submerged herself in the warm water to soak her dirty locks. Raising herself up, her head broke the surface. She was about to heave a sigh of contentment when she felt the all too familiar tug at the back of her brain. Someone was here; a powerful someone. Letting her breath out through clenched teeth, she muttered a few choice words that Inuyasha would have been proud of.

"You might as well just come out! I know you're there! But if you want to fight or anything, please just let me wash my hair first!" She yelled into the surrounding trees.

With a smirk, Sesshomaru began to move. The woman had not sensed him on their previous encounters, but both times she had been exhausted. Obviously, she was now feeling better. He broke through the tree line and stared at her.

"Oh for Kami's sake. We've really got to stop meeting like this!" Kagome spoke to the tall taiyoukai in frustration. "Why is it that every time I try to get clean you show up?"

Cocking an eyebrow at her insolence he responded, "Perhaps this Sesshomaru prefers you dirty." And then he grinned at her. He didn't know why he did it, he usually kept his emotions hidden, but this little woman was so much fun to tease, and he wanted her to know that he meant her no harm.

Kagome may have been a virgin, but you didn't have to be a total hentai to understand the point that he was trying to make. Blushing she responded "Well, THIS Kagome prefers herself clean." With that she grabbed a bottle of shampoo, turned her back to him and sat down on a rock to wash her hair. Pouring a dollop of the liquid into her palm, she began to scrub her locks. A deep voice close behind her made her jump.

"What is this substance little miko?" Sesshomaru questioned her. He didn't like that she still seemed nervous around him. He would have to find a way to calm her.

Settling herself back down she giggled. She often forgot that they didn't have the simplest of things here in the Feudal Era. "It's called shampoo; it cleans your hair and makes it smell nice." She responded without bothering to turn around. She thought the conversation over when his only response to her explanation was an indifferent "Hn" and was shocked when large hands began to rub her head. She was going to question his motives and scold him, but when he began to run his claws lightly through her tresses and across her scalp, she was a goner. Relaxing into the touch, she sighed. It was torture when she had to tear herself away to rinse. Moving out of his grasp, she ducked under the water again and began to scrub the shampoo from her hair.

When she was satisfied that it was clean, she carefully stood back up, making sure that she kept her breasts under the water. She was shocked when she turned around to see that the taiyoukai was in the water with her, sitting on the boulder she had previously occupied and sniffing at the shampoo bottle.

"What do you think you're doing?" She cried out.

Abandoning his investigation of the curious bottle, he looked to her. "You did not seem to mind when last this Sesshomaru bathed with you. I thought perhaps that it would still be considered acceptable." Picking up the bottle again he looked st it, and then back to her. "If you wish it, I will leave."

"You know, he just gets stranger and stranger." Her brain whispered to her. "No doubt." She whole-heartedly agreed with herself. Looking at him there, he seemed to be the furthest thing in the world from dangerous. She sensed no impending doom, and had to admit that the last time they had been together, things had started out quite nicely. "And Kami! That kiss!" Her brain reminded. She looked into his eyes and he stared right back. For a moment the hint of something dark and dangerous passed between them again. Tearing her eyes away again, she was frightened, but also strangely curious. There was something between them, but what was it.

Taking her silence as a sign of her consent, Sesshomaru looked at her and held her gaze. There was no doubt about it, something had once again traveled between them in that moment. And although he sensed her fear, she did not leave. The fact that she was still standing there encouraged him. "Come here miko." He told her.

As though her brain had totally left the building, Kagome walked to him and sat down beside him. She had to admit that it was nice being so close to him, and they both seemed comfortable in the silence that ensued. Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she found herself admiring his hair. At the risk of sounding dopey, it really was as though it were strands of moonbeams. She wanted to run her fingers though it to see if it was as soft and thick as it appeared, but she wouldn't dare do such a thing. Not without an excellent excuse anyway. With a wicked little grin she looked up at the taiyoukai and said "I'll wash it for you if you want."

Momentarily lost he looked down into her smiling face. Had he heard her correctly? She wished to wash him?

Catching the look of confusion in his eyes she repeated "Your hair. Do you want me to wash it?"

And here he had thought that perhaps she wished to wash his person. Well, his hair was a start. "Hn" he said indifferently.

"I'm just going to take that as a yes then." She thought happily. But his hair was still dry. Okay, so the upper part of it was still dry, since the rest of it was under water. Looking at him sitting there with his eyes half closed she decided that he was going to be of no help at all. So, with another wicked grin she pulled her hands up by his side and sharply pushed him over.

His head momentarily disappeared from view before he came up spluttering. She couldn't help the laugh. The stoic Lord of the West was soaking wet and spluttering. It was possibly the funniest thing she had ever seen.

Raising himself to his full height to tower above her he growled out, "miko! What is the meaning of this?"

Kagome immediately stopped giggling. At over six feet tall, he was intimidating enough without throwing in the fact that he was a very powerful demon and apparently not amused. he fact that he was now standing at his full height and that the water was barely covering his hips was also sobering. Swallowing thickly she managed to mutter "You have to get your hair wet before I can clean it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Her she lowered her eyes.

He relaxed at her unconscious display of submission and then turned his back to her. "Continue" he stated.

She looked up, surprised to find that he had his back to her. Hearing his request, she grabbed the bottle and got up to stand behind him. Pouring some shampoo into her hands, she began to rub it into his hair. It was thicker than she had imagined, and so soft and smooth, yet also dense and strong. She could run her hands through his hair for hours and never get tired of it. Reaching her arms up she began to massage his scalp. And that's when the rumbling started.

It wasn't a growl. She had heard him growl on many occasions, and this was distinctly different. This didn't come from his throat, but seemed to originate in his chest. And it wasn't threatening; it was actually rather soothing. It was almost like Buyo's response to a rub behind the ears. Wait...

"Sesshomaru? Are you purring?" She asked incredulously.

Opening his eyes he haughtily stated "Inuyoukai do not purr little miko." And with that he ducked under the water to rinse the soap from his hair.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome thought to herself as he stood back up, still facing away from her. "We'll just see about that." Reaching a hand up she latched her hand onto one delicately pointed ear and rubbed it between two fingers and a thumb. The steady deep thrumming noise started again, much louder than before.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the miko's touch and lost himself to the pleasurable rubbing. His eyes shot open however when he heard her mutter, "Well, it sure sounds a lot like purring to me." Pulling out of her grasp he turned to face her. Looking down into her deep blue eyes he replied "Little miko, I will not tell you again. Nekoyoukai purr, what I was doing is something altogether unrelated."

He had piqued her curiosity. Once again forgetting the fact that they were both completely naked, Kagome stepped closer to him to look even deeper into his eyes. At first glance she had assumed that they were almost identical to Inuyasha's, but she had been wrong. Looking at him now she saw that while the hanyou's were a brilliant gold, Sesshomaru's were darker. Upon further study she decided that the differences were like night and day. While one brother had eyes like the sun at high noon, the other possessed orbs of crystallized honey. Looking into them, that mysterious something passed through her again, but this time she didn't turn away. Refusing to break the eye contact she asked "So if you're not purring, then what ARE you doing?"

He was not about to explain the mating call. He couldn't even fathom why he was using it in the first place. But as he looked into her ocean eyes, he felt the elusive force slip through him again. And although he knew that she must have sensed it too, this time she did not turn away. Looking down at her pale glistening skin and wet ebony locks, he brought his face down dangerously close to hers. "This Sesshomaru does NOT purr." He whispered before he claimed her mouth as his own.


	16. Forbidden Passions

At least this time neither of them were shocked. Both of them had felt that elusive pull when they looked at the other, and both recognized it for what it was. Something dark, forbidden, and sexual. Some may have deemed it a simple case of lust, but both Kagome and Sesshomaru knew better. There was something else there, hiding just below the surface, waiting to break free, but neither of them felt the urge to dwell upon it.

He was surprised at his own actions. He had not intended on kissing her, but the sight of her there had become too much for him. Her body had a certain appeal, to be sure, but the way she showed him no fear and had the gall to return every tease, every verbal spar that he threw out was enticing. Once she gained control of her nerves, she was quick-witted and a formidable opponent. And though her stature was slim and shapely, she did not lack physical strength either. Though she was a simple human, there was nothing weak about her and the demon lord had, despite all precautions, become enthralled. He wanted to make her his, wanted no other to ever have her. Not the hanyou, not the ookami, nor any other human.

The thought of another male taking her pushed him and he added force to his kiss. What had once been almost chaste became a passionate stake of his claim. He did not seek permission for his entrance, but forced his tongue through her lips and into her hot mouth. He felt her small hands fist into his wet hair and pull him deeper into her and he held back a groan. Seeking to explore her fully, his tongue ran over her blunt little teeth, skimmed her soft petal lips and sought out her own soft and sleek little muscle. When their tongues meet for the first time, she responded as no youkai female ever had. She did not submit, but instead battled against him for dominance until she found her way past his lips and into his own mouth. She pushed her body tightly to his chest as she nipped his lower lip and though he knew he should correct her, show her a bitch's place and regain his dominance, he had to admit that he was enjoying her act of control. No one had ever bested him, few had dared to attempt it, and yet this little miko did not submit. It was incredibly arousing. As she ceased her nibbling and moved to slide her tongue over his teeth he grabbed her hips and pulled her lithe form tight against him.

She felt large hands grab her and pull her forward. With their bodies flush together she could feel his erection pushed tight against her abdomen. When she should have grown nervous, shown some hint of fear at this new development, she instead only felt herself growing wet. As she moaned, she caught the tip of her tongue on a fang and winced at the sharp pain.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open at the sweet taste of blood in his mouth. Before she could pull away, he closed his lips around her tongue and sucked deeply. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to revel in the taste of her. Releasing her he groaned deeply. He watched as she pulled away, panting and could not help the swell of masculine pride that arose from deep with him. He could sense her arousal and the hint of a taste of her blood had awoken something within him that he had thought long dead. Reaching out to her with both hands, he grabbed her hips again and pulled her to him.

"You should be more careful of this Sesshomaru" he told her before bringing his lips down again to crash into hers.

Kagome knew that she should feel bad, she was after all in love with Inuyasha. Wasn't she? She couldn't remember, couldn't think about anything but what Sesshomaru was doing to her. Finally she gave up thought as a lost cause and abandoned herself to the intense feeling of heat in her belly.

This was not satisfactory. The small sample of her blood had made him need to taste every part of her and he could not do so while they were in the spring. Digging his fingers into her thighs, mindful of his sharp claws, he began to walk her backwards towards the shore. Lost in the torrent of kisses she was compliant with his unstated demand and moved willingly under his touch. When his feet touched the shore he pulled away to look at her.

She was exquisite, there was no other word he could think of to define her. Her hair was thick and wavy, cascading down below her shoulders to caress her lower back. Her eyes were large and a deep shade of blue that was quite uncommon among humans and her cheekbones well-defined. Her lips were currently swollen and reddened by his passionate abuse of them and her neck was long and slender. Continuing his perusal he noted that her breasts were firm and pert, the caramel nipples standing at attention in the growing cold. A drop of water clung to the tip of one said nipple and he found himself longing to lean forward and lick it off.

Kagome, growing uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his gaze reached an arm up to cover herself. She was halted when a striped hand reached out gently and took hold of her own. She looked up questioningly at the taiyoukai with a faint blush on her face.

"Do not hide something so beautiful from this Sesshomaru. You have nothing to be ashamed of." he told her seriously. He released his hold on her and took another step back to see if she would comply with his request. When she made no other move to hide herself from his view, he continued his appraisal.

Her full breasts gave way to a small waist and taught stomach. Her legs seemed to stretch out through eternity and between them was a dark patch of curls that would surely be soft to the touch. Even viewing her from the front he could tell that her backside was well-rounded and firm from the way that her full hips flared out from her small waist. "She would carry pups with ease." He shocked himself with the thought. She was a human, and she would never carry his pups, it was incomprehensible. To bed her was one thing, even to take her as a mistress as he longed for was pushing it, but to carry his pups, she would have to be his mate, and that crossed far too many lines. He disengaged himself from this train of thought only to discover that this shy little miko was now looking at his person.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She had to look. She had admired Sesshomaru many times ("who wouldn't" her brain interjected.) but had never really had the opportunity for an extended viewing. And here he was, naked as the day he was born, right in front of her. His honeyed eyes were surrounded by thick black lashes that any woman would be jealous of. His mouth was full and his cheekbones were high. Where Inuyasha had a wider jaw, Sesshomaru's was almost delicate. The magenta stripes on his cheeks only served to make his face seem more regal and his skin-tone lighter. His shoulders were wide and his arms well-defined, obviously superbly muscled without being bulky. His chest rippled with his muscle tone and his waist tapered in above his hip-bones in the manner of a Greek sculpture. His legs were long and his thighs as well muscled as the rest of him, but the area that drew her immediate attention rested in a bed of silver curls.

"Well, the carpet matches the drapes." Her mind thought nervously. She had to restrain a giggle, but lost all urge to laugh when she looked at his erection. She had never seen this part of a man up close and personal before, and the sight itself was definitely erotic. Long and hard, it was thicker than she would have imagined and she had to admit that it was intimidating. Looking up, she locked eyes with the demon lord.

She blushed harder than she had ever blushed in her life. Sesshomaru had just caught her cock-watching.

At the sight of the dark blush upon her cheeks, he laughed out loud. Few had ever heard the sound and he was not ashamed at the fact that this exquisite little creature should be one of them.

Kagome looked up at the sound of his laughter. She had never imagined that he ever made such a sound. But it was deep and rumbling and she found she liked it. In some odd way it resembled the noise that he had made when she had stroked his ear. She smiled.

As she smiled, he pulled her close again and sought out her mouth. He was more than satisfied with his assessment of her form and wanted to explore every inch of her. Breaking the kiss, he bent his head and snatched an earlobe between his teeth. "Did you enjoy what you saw woman?" he breathed softly into her ear.

At the feel of his hot breath on her ear, Kagome involuntarily shuddered and grew wet between her legs. She couldn't speak, could hardly keep her knees from going out from under her. When Sesshomaru began to trail his tongue down her neck, she felt her legs weaken. As he latched his mouth onto the junction between her shoulder and her neck and began to lick and nip at the pulse point there, Kagome finally lost her battle with gravity.

He had caught the spike in scent at her increased arousal and was also aware of the tremors in her legs. Before she could fall to the ground, he snaked one powerful arm out to encircle her waist. He braced her as he lowered her body gently to the ground and settled over her. He continued to lavish her neck before moving his head down to her right breast. Ignoring the more obvious areas, he slowly licked along the underside of the fleshy mound and was gratified when she moaned softly. He licked upward until he latched onto a nipple. Sucking gently he alternately nipped at it with his fangs and licked around it until it became a hard little nub. Moving over, he began to lavish the other breast with the same attentions and was pleased when the miko moaned louder and arched her body into him.

The smell of her arousal was drugging him and he knew now was the time to pay her most pleasurable places attention. He released her breast and began to trail soft kisses down her stomach. When he reached her navel he gave it a teasing swipe with his tongue before continuing his downward path.

She had never felt anything like this. She hadn't even imagined that anything could be so pleasurable. Being a virgin, she didn't have a firm grasp on the concept of foreplay, and the way Sesshomaru was forcing the coil within her to draw slowly and tantalizingly tighter was unbelievable. She gave a gasp as he swirled his tongue around her navel and then continued to kiss and lick his way down her belly. Her eyes shot open and she lifted her head up when she felt two strong hands latch onto her thighs. Looking down her body she saw Sesshomaru's golden eyes looking into hers.

"Bend your knees woman" he stated in a gravelly voice, and she immediately did as she was told. She felt the large hands on her thighs move to her knees and begin to spread her legs. Unconsciously, she pushed them back together.

Sesshomaru growled lightly and looked up at her again. "This Sesshomaru will not hurt you, only taste you." He told her pointedly. And with that he began to push her legs apart again. Giving in, Kagome relaxed.

For a moment, she lost track of Sesshomaru until she looked up to find that he had now settle himself on his knees between her legs. He looked back at her and never breaking eye contact, slowly, tantalizingly lowered his head to her slick folds. Inhaling deeply he nosed in between her lips and gave one long, languid lick. Her response was immediate. She threw her head back, closed her eyes, and voiced a throaty moan. Sesshomaru marveled at her taste and how incredibly wet she was. "So wet for me already little miko?" He growled out before licking along her folds again. Her only reply was another moan and a gentle thrust of her hips.

Reaching one hand up, he spread her lips and was rewarded with the sight of her glistening channel. Placing his head closed to her, he licked the tiny pearl above her entrance. When she shuddered, he gave it another firm lick before beginning to suckle on it gently. Reaching his other hand forward, he let his finger take his tongue's place as he moved his mouth down. As her continued to rub the bundle of nerves he knew would bring her pleasure he thrust his tongue deeply into her.

Kagome thought that she might lose her mind. It was too much. The way he was rubbing her with his fingers and thrusting into her with his tongue was overpowering, and the coil inside her began not only to twist painfully tight but also to burn red hot. When she felt his tongue curl up to stroke along her inner walls and run over some incredibly sensitive spot, she knew it wouldn't be long.

Pulling his mouth away from her, he moved the hand that currently held her folds spread open and slipped one long finger inside of her. Slowly he began to thrust it in and out of her. She was positively dripping, and her scent of arousal was the only thing that he could concentrate on. Looking at her lying there with her head thrown back, eyes closed, and full mouth open to allow her panting breaths, he lost himself to his lust. He growled lightly and slipped a second digit inside her. He was rewarded with a lusty cry from her as her hips shot forward to grind into his hand. Increasing his thrusting motion, he was slightly surprised when she moaned out "So close... more." He was pleased that this little woman wanted more of him and obliged her by sliding another finger inside her soaked channel.

He returned his mouth to her clit and began to flick his tongue over it rapidly as he increased the speed of his thrusting fingers. When her hips raised again and she forcefully ground into him, he was consumed with passion. She was a virgin, but something told him that this fiery little miko would like it rough and his cock throbbed at the idea. He pushed deeper and harder into her and when her walls began to flutter, he pulled his mouth away from her, panting. She was close, and he would not waste a drop of her. Switching his tongue with his hand, he stroked her pearl with his fingers and pushed his tongue deeply into her. Knowing how close she was to her release, he rubbed the hard little nub between his index finger and thumb and then gave it a soft pinch while curling his tongue inside her core to lick along her inner walls.

At the soft pinch and the curling tongue, Kagome's coil sprung free and she came, yelling Sesshomaru's name to the heavens above. He lapped greedily at her, losing himself in the taste of her sweet nectar and swallowing everything she had to give him. As her body relaxed and her breathing became more regular, he moved up her body to claim her mouth again, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Breaking the kiss to allow her to breathe he teased "This Sesshomaru thanks you again for the restoration of his arm; it is... useful."

She wanted to say something to him, he looked so smug there above her, but she didn't have the oxygen to form words. She settled instead for narrowing her eyes at him while still lightly panting.

"So this is what she requires to stay silent? Perhaps I shall do it more often." He thought to himself with amusement. Dipping his head down to the junction between her neck and shoulder again, he licked her sweat from the area before grazing his teeth over it. He latched onto it and sucked gently. And then he froze.

Sitting up abruptly, he looked down at the woman and said coolly, "Get up quickly miko and wash yourself." With that he stood and walked to the spring himself.

Kagome was shocked at his sudden change in demeanor, but stood on shaky legs and followed. Easing into the water she quickly grabbed her loofah and scrubbed herself. In record time she was clean and looking at the taiyoukai questioningly.

"Get out and get dressed." He gruffly commanded as he walked to the shore and began to slip into his clothes.

She didn't understand. He had been so passionate, and dare she think it, nice. But there he was, the stoic Lord of the Western Lands, back to his old scary self.

"Make haste woman!" He barked out from the shore. Startled, Kagome jumped into action and sprinted to where her clothing lay. Pulling on her bra and panties, she was startled when two strong arms snared her around the middle.

"You will return to me here tomorrow." Sesshomaru's deep baritone breathed into her ear before giving the shell of said ear a long lick. Then he released his hold on her.

Turning around to ask him what was going on, Kagome found that he was already gone. Heaving a sigh she stepped into her skirt as she heard an all too familiar voice all out her name. Grimacing at the implications of what she had just done and what was inevitably going to follow now, she pulled her shirt over head and turned to face the direction of the camp just as Inuyasha walked through a break in the trees.


	17. Shock And Awe

So erm... I'm not sure that I did this in the first chapter, in fact, I'm pretty sure I didn't. I guess now would be an excellent time to say it:

I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, or any part of their universe. I hardly own my own cats; sometimes I think they own me. I do not make any revenue from my stories, and sometimes I think it may be a little bit sad that I spend so much time making these nice little manga people get it on. So, basically, I don't own anything, I just borrow them and refuse to put them away. But, if I did own them, Inuyasha would be chained to my bed while Sesshomaru gave me a backrub. sigh

OK, now that that's taken care of, on with the show!

He was going to know. There was no way he couldn't. He would smell Sesshomaru all over the clearing and the spring, and Kami help her, all over herself. Knowing those cute little ears all too well, he probably heard them from all the way back at the camp.

But the furry little appendages she was so concerned about were gone. In their place were inky locks much like her own. She had forgotten it was the night of the new moon. Someone up in heaven must really love her, otherwise, she would be so screwed right now. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oi Kagome! What are you so happy about?" He said as he approached her. He was still a little pissed off about the whole getting the shit "sat" out of him.

"Oh... umm... it's just that I sensed something coming and I'm glad it's you, and not some demon." She told him. "Excellent cover!" her brain cheered in approval.

"I thought you could take care of yourself?" Inuyasha told her smartly. "If you were that fucking worried, you should have let me come with you instead of "sitting" me!"

"Oh yeah, you totally should have come with! You would have loved the show!" He brain threw out sarcastically. "Inuyasha, I CAN take care of myself." Kagome told him patiently. "And I'm sorry for sitting you."

He perked up at the apology and felt his anger dissipate. He didn't want her to feel too badly about it. Even though he acted like he hated the rosary, in truth he actually liked it. It was something that bound him to Kagome, and for that he was thankful. But, getting sat over and over and over again WAS a bitch. "Feh." He told her and then grabbed her hand. "So you're okay then?"

Giving him a curious look Kagome asked "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, it's just that after the subjugation spell wore off, I decided to follow you." Catching the look of anger that was starting to develop on her face he quickly said "Only to protect you! I wasn't coming to peep or nuthin." He looked sheepishly at her. "And then when I got closer, I thought I heard you yell something about Sesshomaru."

Looking up into his dark lavender eyes she forced herself not to blush. So, he had heard her after all. Kami, people miles away probably heard her. The coil within her started to scrunch up again when she remembered the taiyoukai's touches. "Don't blush!" her brain commanded. "It's all over if you blush! He'll figure it out!"

"Well, he showed up while I was bathing and startled me, so I yelled at him." Inuyasha visibly winced.

"He did WHAT?" He yelled out.

"He didn't DO anything!" Kagome assured him. "When he saw I was there, he left. It's not like he came to seek me out or anything!" "Liar, liar, pants on fire!" her brain taunted. "Can we just go back to camp now? I'm tired." She told the hanyou while yawning. She really was tired; the demon lord had worn her out.

"Fine." Inuyasha responded while grabbing her hand to pull her towards the camp. He would let the issue go for now, but he knew something was up. Why did Sesshomaru keep showing up when Kagome was alone? Was he following her? What did he want with her? And how was it that she had managed to yell at him and still live? Inuyasha wanted to know exactly what the fuck was going on, and he wanted to know NOW.

He watched the somewhat heated exchange between the miko and his brother and attempted to maintain detachment. But when the hanyou had latched onto her hand and she had not resisted his touch, it took every ounce of will to keep from attacking Inuyasha.

As if on cue, he had smelled the miko's arousal spike as she told the half-breed a bold faced lie abut what had just occurred, and the scent soothed him. Although she was leaving with the hanyou, that scent belonged to the taiyoukai alone. He had told her to come to him again, and her arousal proved she would do just that.

He had really hoped that he would be able to spend some more time with her alone again tonight, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. When they reached the camp, Kagome had immediately walked over to her yellow bag and grabbed something to sleep in. She walked off into the trees in hopes of some privacy while she changed. Lavender eyes trailed her until she was out of sight. Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't keep his thoughts from straying to the fact that she was getting undressed. He didn't need his demon powers to feel the weight of eyes upon him and turning he caught Miroku giving him a purely lecherous grin. Glaring at the monk who was still laid out on the ground by the fire, Inuyasha sat down with his back to the group. He really just didn't feel like dealing with anyone's shit when he already had so much on his mind.

The wheels in Kagome's head were grinding equally fast and hard. She had almost been caught, and that would have been the worst thing ever to have happened to her. She knew that she shouldn't want to go to Sesshomaru again, that she should stay with Inuyasha and be a good little girl, but it was going to be really difficult to ignore the memories of the taiyoukai's touches. Unlike his brother, Sesshomaru was obviously no virgin and the fact that he knew exactly where and how to touch her was incredible. Every kiss, every intimate touch that she had shared had been sweetly fumbling and somehow innocent. But there was nothing sweet about Sesshomaru and what he did to her. Oh no. That was all power and lust, dominance and submission, hard and soft, gentle and rough. And all of it was freely given with expertise. Her core was growing hot and wet just thinking about it.

"NONONO! Bad Kagome!" She scolded. How was she supposed to look at Sesshomaru again if she couldn't keep from getting aroused at the mere thought of him? And that would be something very difficult to hide from Inuyasha. After all, he was only human one night a month. What was going to happen the next time her group crossed paths with the taiyoukai? How could she explain away her arousal when she saw him? "Shit." She muttered. It was unusual language for the girl, but then again, this situation was far from normal.

"I'll just have to stay away from him." she inwardly resolved. "I'll stay with Inuyasha. After all, he cares about me. And there's just no way Sesshomaru really gives a damn. I'm probably just a toy to him." It was disheartening to say the least, but facts were facts. Finished changing into her pajamas, she grabbed her clothes and headed back to the camp, mind resolved. She was done with this, with him.

Firm in her decision, she tried to forget everything that had happened with Sesshomaru. She would be happy with Inuyasha; it's all she'd ever wanted. She smiled until a silken baritone voice whispered in the back of her mind. "You will return to me here tomorrow." She paused in her step, shivering at the remembrance of the warm, rough tongue that had licked along the shell of her ear after the comment.

This was going to be hard. "Shit."

He couldn't sleep. There were many reasons for this. The first one had been Kagome's sleeping clothes. Apparently she hadn't brought along anything for cool weather because when she broke through the trees, she was wearing little boy cut shorts and a tank top. It left absolutely NOTHING to the imagination. Second, he had caught the low whistle and the glazed over eyes of the monk when that lecher had caught sight of the miko. He would have growled had he not been human, so he settled on glaring instead. Now not only was he painfully aroused, but he had to keep his eye on that hentai to make sure he didn't lay a hand on Kagome. Lastly, he couldn't keep from thinking about what the hell Sesshomaru was doing. He had dwelled on it for two hours now, and he still couldn't figure it out. It was really starting to piss him off. As a matter of fact, he was getting downright fucking irate about the whole thing.

So, with a quick glance around to assure himself that everyone really was indeed asleep, he stood and walked away from the light of the fire and into the trees. The time had come to find out what the fuck was going on.

He had been relaxing by the spring, thinking about the little miko. She was naked and writhing below him in most of these thought, and he found it a pleasurable way to pass the night. Although he remained acutely aware of his surroundings, his eyes had glazed over and the lids had become heavy. So he was when he heard the first yell. Dragging himself away from his fantasies, he noted with disdain that it was the hanyou calling for him. Composing himself, he stood and awaited Inuyasha's inevitable appearance.

And there he was now. But he was different, human. What a silly thing to do, showing his enemy his weakness. "Little brother" Sesshomaru coolly addressed the being before him. "Why is it that you have come seeking this Sesshomaru while you re in such a condition."

Well shit. He really hadn't meant to let the bastard find out about the importance of this particular night, but it was too late now. "I want to know what the fuck you're doing with Kagome!" He yelled.

"What I do with the miko is none of your concern." the taiyoukai responded icily.

"The hell it's not! She's mine! And you've been trailing along after her for days now! I want to know why, and then I want you to knock it the fuck off!"

"No where on her person is your name written, half-breed." He really hoped the hanyou got the implications of that.

Pausing for a moment to think about what Sesshomaru had just said, Inuyasha's face suddenly flushed in anger. "How the fuck would you know? Just how much of her have you seen?" He was livid.

Giving the hanyou a look of disdain the demon replied "This Sesshomaru has seen enough to be confident of his accertations."

"Why you... you..." Inuyasha was so incredibly pissed off that he could only stutter.

With a slight roll of his eyes, Sesshomaru responded "Indeed, I. Once again your vocabulary, if it can be deemed as such, has failed you."

"What?" the hanyou managed to squeak out in rage.

"Inuyasha, I desire your miko. You have traveled with her for years now and yet you have failed to recognize her for the treasure that she is. You have left her unclaimed, unmated and unmarked. This Sesshomaru is going to rectify that."

"Kagome would never do that! So you just keep the fuck away from her!" Inuyasha yelled while balling up his fists.

He was enjoying antagonizing the half-breed. Looking him directly in the eyes he told him in a low voice "She will Inuyasha. She will let me do anything to her and she will do anything I request of her. When I am through with her, she will be on her knees, begging me to take her as mine." With that he turned and began to walk away. Pushing Inuyasha's buttons was fun, but if he was human he would pose to challenge in a battle. It was best to leave things at that.

"Don't you walk away from me you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha screamed at the rapidly retreating back of his brother. "You just wait! She's mine and I'll take her before you can do anything about it!"

As Sesshomaru passed out of his vision, Inuyasha heard his reply. "Your ignorance knows no bounds half-breed and continues to amaze even this Sesshomaru. The miko will be mine, by her choice, and I look forward to seeing the look on your face when she is heavy with my pups." And then he was gone.

Both brothers were shocked. Inuyasha at the entire encounter and what Sesshomaru had told him, while the taiyoukai was scandalized by the idea of the miko carrying his pups crossing his mind for the second time that evening.


	18. Kagome's NoShow

Now it was Kagome's turn to have a really bad day. From the get go, nothing had gone her way. She had wanted to get the hell out of Dodge as soon as the group woke up, and in that way avoid having to meet Sesshomaru. She had reasoned that if they spent another day here, then she would have to meet him. He had basically commanded that she do so, and a big part of her did want to, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She had resolved to stay with Inuyasha after all, and seeing his brother on the sly was no way to go about developing a close relationship. If they left now, well, then she would have a reason for not complying with the taiyoukai's wishes.

But if they stayed put, she would have to blow Sesshomaru off, and that was a very dangerous thing to do. He was, by major consensus, the most deadly demon in all of Japan. And certainly no good could come of ignoring him. But what else could she do?

So, they were spending another day here. Miroku had told them that he didn't yet feel up to traveling, and no one had argued with him. After all, there were no shards of the Shikon no Tama around to gather, and they were still pretty worn out from three day march that Inuyasha had enforced on them earlier. So in a nutshell, here they were, in the same spot as yesterday, everyone sitting around laughing, joking and relaxing.

Well, everyone except Kagome, who sat a little distance away from everyone else, contemplating her fate. The fact that she was the major piece in a dangerous game did not escape her. But, she just really didn't want to play anymore.

The day started out bad, and unbelievably got worse. When she had thought about the consequences of her lusty actions, she had only considered what would happen with Inuyasha. What she hadn't realized was what it would do to everyone else. Or, more specifically, how she would treat everyone else. The whole thing was supposed to be a secret, and it's all anyone wanted to talk about, which ended up making Kagome really angry. It had all started with Sango.

As they had been sitting around, eating their breakfasts, the taijiya finally worked up the courage to ask the girl she considered a sister what had happened at the hot spring. "So Kagome-chan, when you went to bathe at the springs, what happened to you?" When the girl had not answered, Sango started to push. "Something must have happened. Inuyasha told me that you needed some time to be alone."

The miko noticed that although Inuyasha had showed no outward signs of interest, his recently restored puppy ears had twitched. But it was the houshi's reaction, or more fittingly, lack thereof, that got to her. Typically he would have been all ears, not to mention hands, at the mention of hot springs. Yet today, he was unusually silent and unresponsive. It was odd... and somehow discomforting.

"Nothing happened Sango, I just wanted to get some decent rest is all."

"But Kagome, Inuyasha was running to find you, and it must have been important, seeing how hard he hit the monk." Sango couldn't believe it, Kagome was lying. She was worried at the unusual behavior.

"Listen, nothing happened and I don't want to talk about it!" Kagome snapped as she stood up and walked away from the group. She had caught sight of Sango visibly blanching before she had turned her back, and felt bad about it. She knew the taijiya was only showing concern, but couldn't a person get a moment of privacy? Jeez.

This left her in her current solitary position. As she continued to study the monk, who was still showing no sings of interest in anything having to do with the how springs, she felt someone settle beside her. Looking over to her right, she saw Inuyasha sitting beside her. He too appeared to be watching Miroku.

"What's up Inuyasha?" She asked the hanyou. Tearing his eyes away from the houshi, he looked at her.

"You and I have to talk Kagome."

Oh Kami... She was exasperated. "Listen Inuyasha, I really don't feel like talking about anything right now. Besides, I need to study. I have a big test coming up, and I don't want to fail it. I've already got to take a remedial math class, and I don't want everyone back home to think I'm completely stupid." With that, she stood up, walked over to her pack and removed a big book from it. She took said book and moved to a tree even further away from the group, stretched out, and feigned reading. That was how she spent the rest of the afternoon.

"You know something monk!"

Miroku was jarred from his peaceful contemplations of Kagome's long legs stretched out in the sun by Sango's accusation. "Lovely Sango, I do in fact know many things, in particular things about pleasing a woman, and would be more than happy to share this knowledge with you if you..."

SLAP

He had known that wasn't what she had been referring to, but he just couldn't help himself. He reached a hand up to his cheek to fondly rub the growing welt there.

"No Miroku, you know something about what happened to Kagome!" Sango managed to grit out. Honestly, was his mind never free of the gutter?

"I am sure that I do not know of any such thing." He said haughtily. It was not an emotion that looked good on him, but he had no choice but to feign ignorance. He couldn't betray Kagome like that. If she was indeed as traumatized by the events as she appeared to be, then he had no right to tell anyone about it. She would have to make that decision on her own.

"Oh yes, you do, and you're going to tell me what it is, or so help me houshi..." The taijiya was reaching for her weapon as she spoke.

There was nothing for him to do but flee. "Lovely Sango, I would enjoy nothing more than to spend another day in your shapely presence, but I abhor violence of the sort that appears to be imminent. I assure you that I know nothing of Kagome's plight, and will now take my leave." That said, he stood and walked away.

It was becoming a bad day for the entire group.

By the time dinner had come and gone, everyone was upset with someone for something, and it was decided that it would be best if they all just went to sleep and started a new day upon waking. So they were all getting ready to hit the proverbial hay when Inuyasha once again approached the miko. He had wanted to be close to her all day, but she had distanced herself from him. It had made Sesshomaru's words from the previous evening ring in his ears. Was something really going on between them? With a snort, he dismissed the idea. Kagome would never have anything to do with that bastard. Ok, so then she was obviously just not having a good day. So, the hanyou had resolved to be nice to her. He had not pushed her to tell him about how she had ended up naked in a hot spring with his brother, had not called her bitch or wench all day, and had pretty much left her alone. It was obviously what she had wanted, and even though it made his heart ache a little, he had stayed away from her.

But now it was time to do something nice for her. And maybe it would end up being nice for him too? He did really want to get some more "personal" time with her since they had barely touched since the night he had spent with her in her sleeping bag. He missed touching her.

And so he approached her and asked in a rather hopeful voice "Kagome? Do you want to go take a bath?" His ears immediately flattened back when she forcefully yelled "No!" Ok, what the fuck was that? She loved bathing! Couldn't get enough of it! Maybe she was scared or something? It was true that bad things had been happening to her whenever she went to relax in the waters.

"If you're scared or sumthin, I could go with you..." He trailed off. Man, would he ever like to go with her to bathe. It wasn't his favorite activity, but he was pretty sure Kagome would make it a whole hell of a lot more enjoyable.

Kagome sighed. She knew what he wanted, and a little part of her, probably her hentai brain, wanted it too. And she also recognized the fact that he was trying to do something nice for her too. But there was NO WAY she was going near that hot spring tonight! Absolutely not! If she did go, Sesshomaru would think she had come for him and, Inuyasha along or not, it could only end badly. But, said hanyou looked so hopeful there, looking at her. Heaving another sigh she told him "I just want to go to bed Inuyasha. I'm really tired and it hasn't been a good day." She noticed his ears drooping so she added "maybe we can go in the morning okay?"

"We! She said WE can go in the morning!" Inuyasha's brain screamed at him in joy. "Feh. Whatever." he told her, trying to appear cool and collected. He would go to sleep now so morning would come all the quicker.

He had been waiting. The moon was high in the sky now, and despite everything he had thought, he knew she wasn't coming. She was ignoring what he and her body told her to do. It was infuriating.

As the night continued to wear on he found himself longing for the touch of her skin, soft as a newborn pup's. He desired to hear her mewls of ecstasy, pure and sweet in his ears. He needed to feel her writhing below him like a bitch in heat.

Swiftly standing, he began to stalk towards Inuyasha's pack. He had told her to be here and she was not. She wanted to be here, with him, and yet she defied herself.

He would make her submit to him, even if it was only in this one area.

This was not open for discussion or negotiation.

She WOULD submit.


	19. Returning A Favor

She had been asleep, curled up peacefully in her sleeping bag, nestled in it's warmth despite her scanty pajamas. She hoped Inuyasha would let her go home soon so she could gather together some warmer clothes.

Inuyasha. He had wanted to stay with her tonight, she could tell by the looks of longing he had directed at her sleeping bag, but she just wasn't ready to openly admit their relationship, or whatever it was, to everyone yet. It would only serve to add to the questions, and she still wasn't in an answering mood. So, she had crawled in the bag, letting the hanyou catch a nice long glimpse of her backside as a consolation prize, and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke and peered through half open eyes, she realized that there were many things wrong. First, it was still dark out, and she never woke before the sun had at least started to rise. Second, she didn't sense any of her friends around her. Third, there was no light from the campfire. And finally, she could hear water.

Waking up a little more so that she could figure out what was going on, she sensed the presence of a very strong youkai. Everything was starting to add up now, and she didn't particularly care for the solution.

"Oh crap." she muttered.

He had gone to the camp and found what he was looking for. There she was, asleep. It was maddening. He had growled, but had managed to keep it faint so as not to wake the hanyou who was sleeping near her.

She had looked so tranquil, and he considered it quite unjust that she should appear so when he himself was so agitated. Stepping stealthily into the light of the fire he had simply seized her, sleeping bag and all, and deftly carried her back to the spring.

She had not awoken, he had been careful to make certain that she wouldn't. He had given her the option of coming to him freely, and she had denied him. But he had told her she would be here, and now she was. He gently set her upon the ground and settled himself in to wait for her to awaken.

He watched as her eyes fluttered, her miko powers were telling her that something was amiss despite the fact that she was still lost to sleep.

Soon she would stir, soon she would be his.

There was no way she was actually where her mind was telling her she was. Just no way. She refused to accept it. Nuh uh.

"Woman." a velvet baritone voice said coolly. "This Sesshomaru recalls an agreement upon meeting here this evening. You, miko, missed said engagement. This Sesshomaru has corrected your obvious oversight. Do not do such a thing again."

What? "Okay Sesshomaru," Kagome told him none to gently as she sat up. "There was no "agreement!" You told me to come here, and just expected me to obey! Well, I'm not some retainer like that little toad, and I don't have to do something just because you command it."

"This Sesshomaru realizes that you have nothing in common with Jaken, and he is thankful." the taiyoukai responded. "However, it is obvious even now that although you attempt to portray your dislike of being here, you are more than willing to remain."

"Point one, demon lord." Her brain told her. Well, maybe she wasn't running for the hills or anything, but that didn't mean that she wanted to be here. In fact, hadn't she resolved NOT to be here? And he was just sitting there beside her, looking at her like he had all the right in the world to have abducted her from her camp. She threw the sleeping bag off and stood. Closing the small distance between herself and the taiyoukai, she leaned forward and poked him hard in the chest. "You can't just pick people up and take them whenever you want you know! If you wanted me here so much, you should have just asked me to come, instead of telling me to!"

She was assaulting his person. Again. "This Sesshomaru cares not if you are here." he said as he tipped his head away from her.

That was it, the straw that broke the miko's back. "Good. So, since you don't care if I'm here, then take me back." She told him.

He refused to look at her should he betray his true feelings. "Hn." was all he said.

"Don't you "hn" me mister!" She said with another sharp jab at his chest. "Take me back." When he refused to acknowledge her, she turned away and muttered under her breath "Fine, I'll just take myself back!"

As the sound of her disgruntled mutterings filled his ears, he finally turned his head to look at her.

"What is she wearing?" His brain questioned before going strangely silent. All he could think of to reply was that the quandary really should be phrased, what is she NOT wearing? And the answer to that would be everything.

Her long legs were bare, stretching out to unbelievable lengths while her round backside was covered in the tiniest pants he had ever had the pleasure of viewing. They gripped her thighs and bottom tightly and he was entranced as he watched the curve of her ass move along as she walked. Above the... pants... if they could even been deemed such, she wore a tight little shirt with no sleeves. This article of clothing hugged her just as tightly as the other and as the two didn't quite meet in the middle, he was also rewarded with a view of the naked flesh of her slender waist.

He was already hard and when she bent over to retrieve her sleeping bag, he found himself on the move.

What was it with demons anyway? Particularly the inu variety? They were all so stubborn! Obviously he had wanted her here; otherwise he wouldn't have taken her away from her camp as she slept. And still he tried to play it off. It was ridiculous. She huffed as she picked up her sleeping bag.

She was almost knocked over when something bumped into her backside. Turning her head sharply, her wonder filled eyes meet deep lust filled honey ones.

"Miko," Sesshomaru ground out as he gripped her hips with his claws. "Your attire is beyond indecent." He pulled her up and tight against him. Pausing to inhale her scent, he brought his lips down upon her bare shoulder and placed a kiss upon the sensitive flesh.

She was going to tell him to shove off until that kiss. Kami sama! Where was her self-control? "You don't approve of my clothes?" She asked before voicing a soft moan.

"Incorrect woman, this Sesshomaru most certainly endorses your clothing as long as you are in only my presence when wearing it." He would like it more if said clothes were strewn upon the ground, but the material seemed absurdly flimsy. Kissing her neck again and reveling in her scent, he reached one claw up and flicked it at one strap of her tank top. The strip of cloth broke with no resistance. He was pleased and repeated the action on the other strap with the same results. Once her shoulders were free of their constraints, Sesshomaru tilted his head down again and gave her a long lick. He had missed her taste.

Something warm, wet and rough dragged across the side of her neck, and Kagome shuddered. His claws grazed across her stomach pausing as the muscles there twitched before continuing upwards to her breasts. Large hand settled there, cupping her fleshy mounds before simultaneously tweaking her nipples. She let loose a throaty moan and the taiyoukai behind her ground against her hips.

"Do you feel what you do to this Sesshomaru miko?" He asked in a voice that was no longer coated with ice, but burned freely with lust. He pushed his hardness against her bottom again as he repeated "Do you?"

"Y..Yes!" Kagome moaned. She could no longer deny that Sesshomaru's touch caused her to burn in a way that no other's, including Inuyasha's, ever had. She could spend the rest of her life blissfully being touched by this god behind her.

He traced his tongue over her neck again, stopping to suckle and nip at the pulse point there before snaking over the shell of her ear, his fangs claiming an earlobe with an almost painful tug.

Releasing her ear when she cried out in pleasure, he spun her quickly in his arms. Looking down into the blue eyes of his human lover, he could see the unbridled lust burning from within them. With a growl he seized her mouth with his own. His kiss was demanding, hungry, and she moaned into him as their tongues met in a hurried dance. Her small hands fisted into his hair and she gave it a quick tug. He moaned into her hot little mouth at the mixture of pleasure and pain and she hungrily swallowed it. He responded by nipping her lower lip and sucking at the blood that flowed from the tiny laceration. She voiced a soft sound of pleasure, and he knew that his previous assumptions as to her preferring her sex rough were accurate. He became incredibly aroused at the thought and pushed his hard length against her belly, seeking some sort of relief.

He slid one hand up from her hips and grasped the back of her neck, pushing himself deeper into her mouth. She tasted even finer than he had remembered, and he could not get enough her. Slipping his hand down her back, he used one sharp claw to slice through the garment she called a shirt. He felt her hands release his locks and she lowered her arms and voluntarily removed said shirt. His eyes widened when she reached through his kimono to stroke his chest.

Kagome held no reservations or preconceptions about any of this. She knew what was going to happen, and she found she wanted it. She wanted to feel her body pressed against his, wanted to touch every part of him. In her haste to feel him, she scored his tightly muscled chest with her blunt little nails and was rewarded with a lusty, deep growl. She then flicked over a nipple with her thumb.

Sesshomaru's lust consumed him and he pulled her to him again as she slid her hands up to push his kimono from his broad shoulders. Fiercely claiming her mouth again he decided that now was the time to taste more of this little woman.

He wrapped one strong arm around her waist as he lowered them both to the sleeping bag below. He knelt between the long legs that had freely opened for him, kissing, licking and biting his way down her body until he stopped to suckle a nipple. As she arched into him, he bit her breast gently and was once again rewarded with the sweet tang of her blood. Wasting no more time, he traveled down her form to rest his head between her thighs. He lowered his face to her hot core and breathed deeply. The scent of her arousal was already thick and his hardened length twitched. He reached one hand forward to stroke her folds through the barrier of her panties. He was not surprised to find that the garment was already sodden with her honey. Running one finger slowly over her again he asked "So wet already little one?" He was amused when the only response she gave him was a quick sucking in of breath. Teasing the miko was enjoyable, to be sure, but the urge to taste her finally became too much and with a flick of his wrist, her panties were shredded and only a distant memory.

"Look at me, miko" he said gruffly, and was delighted when she immediately did so. He stared hard into her blue eyes and lowered his face to her core. He never broke eye contact, wanting to see the pleasure that he brought her. He continued to hold her gaze as he licked her little pearl with one long and languid stroke. It was too much for her and she threw her head back and moaned.

Pleased at her responses to his ministrations, he continued to lick and suck at the bundle of nerves that brought her pleasure as he pushed one long finger into her. He began to thrust it in and out of her tight channel and quickly added a second finger to the first. She began to grind her hips into his hand as he continued to thrust into her with his fingers and lap at her clit. Her inner walls began to constrict around him, and he abruptly pulled away from her. She voiced a cry of anguish before panting out "Why did you stop? I was so close..."

He looked up at her flushed face. "If you are not pleased with where this Sesshomaru has left you, then finish it yourself," he told her. Despite his nature, he was not being cruel to her. For days, the memory of her in the spring touching herself had eaten away at him, and he had longed to see more, and this was his chance. He leaned back, relaxed, and waited.

Kagome was shocked, and more than a little embarrassed. But dammit! She had been so close! Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine that she was alone.

Sesshomaru's breath caught as the lovely creature laid out before him lifted her hands to her breasts and gave a tender squeeze. Somewhere around the time that she pinched her nipples and began to trail her fingers lightly down her body to her core, he realized that he needed to breathe. Audibly sucking in a quick breath through his teeth, he let it back out in a hiss as she spread her slick folds with one hand and slipped her other over the exposed wetness there. He could concentrate on nothing else when she dipped her fingers into her heated passage, gathering moisture, before bringing her hand up to gently rub her pearl. It was the most erotic thing he had ever had the pleasure of viewing, and as she moaned and began to massage her bud more quickly, he freed himself from his hakama.

His stiffened member demanding some sort of relief as he watched the miko bring herself closer to her climax, and reaching one hand down, he grabbed it and began to stroke himself. In any other situation, he would have been disgusted with the action of touching his own person in such a fashion, but here, with her, he became even more aroused. The pace of his strokes increased with hers, and he growled lightly.

Kagome forced her eyes open at the sound of his growl, but was surprised by what she saw. She had been embarrassed when he had forced her to masturbate in front of him, but when she caught sight of him there, kneeling between her thighs, stroking himself in much the same manner, all former shame was banished from her. She was pleased that he was so hard from the sight of her, and loved the way his honeyed eyes were glazed with passion as he watched only her. The sight of his large hand grasping his enlarged member was incredibly arousing, and when he began to thrust his hips into his hand instead of simply stroking himself, she lost all control and came with a shudder and a lusty moan. She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath, and was shocked when a hand grasped her wrist and pulled.

He had watched her bring herself to nirvana and smelled the sweet essence that coated her hand. Needing to taste it again, he grabbed the appendage and drew it slowly to his mouth.

Kagome had opened her eyes to see what he was doing and moaned as he began to suck on each individual finger with a look of absolute satisfaction on his face. He realized than, cleaning her fingers with his long tongue, that he would quite possibly never get enough of this woman. He closed his eyes in contentment as he let the last finger slide from between his lips with an audible pop and reached down to give himself another long, tantalizing stroke.

Watching him, Kagome had decided that although the sight of him touching himself was erotic, she wanted to bring him pleasure. She was nervous, having never done it before, but it was something that her friend's at home had talked about quite a lot. She got to her knees and crawled over to the handsome taiyoukai.

He had lost himself to the pleasurable feeling of relieving his ache, but his eyes shot open and he looked down when a small, warm hand wrapped around his cock. There was the miko, on her knees before him, gripping him gently. Large blue eyes looked up to meet his own. "I've never done... this before" she told him softly, while averting her eyes.

"Like this, little one" he told her as he closed his large hand over her small one and guided it over his shaft in a long stroke. He continued to show her until he was lost in the feeling of skin on skin. With a loud groan, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

She was surprised that something so large and stiff was ultimately soft. Continuing her long strokes, she marveled at the feeling of velvet covered steel. She was absorbed in her thoughts as the taiyoukai breathed out "You may touch me more forcibly miko." Gripping him tighter, she increased the speed of her strokes and stared wonderingly at the drop of glistening moisture that had formed on the tip. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and licked it off.

At the touch of her tongue, Sesshomaru's hips roughly shot forward. He had not expected that, but nonetheless, had found it enjoyable.

Encouraged by his reaction, Kagome began to map his length with her tongue, swirling it around the base of the head and down the slight ridge along his shaft. She continued her stroking and licking as she reached her other hand up to weigh his testicles.

The tension that had claimed his body at her initial explorations began to ease with a telltale growl rumbling through his chest, and Kagome released his sac with a smile. Tracing the ridge back up to his head, she firmly gripped the base of his shaft and took him into her mouth. His eyes once again shot open as she placed her hot little cavern around his head, but immediately closed again as she began to suck at him. As she took more of his hardened length into her mouth, he tangled his claws in her hair and became delirious with pleasure. Creating more suction with her lips, she continued to rasp her tongue against him and stroke him as he began to thrust into her.

One thrust was particularly rough, and trying to quell the urge to purge, Kagome bit down, not too hard, but hard enough. She was overjoyed when he let loose a high-pitched bark of pleasure. She nipped at him again, not bothering to suppress her own growl of satisfaction as he powerfully thrust into her again.

By the Kami, she was amazing, and he felt his completion drawing near. Apparently, she sensed it as well, because she gripped him tighter, picked up the pace of her strokes, and took almost his entire cock in her mouth. When she firmly gripped his sac again, he could only give her a second's warning, consisting only of a roughly ground out "Yes!" before he shot his seed in her mouth. He howled with his release, and thrust into her one final time. He had thought that perhaps she would be disgusted at his completion, having never experienced such a thing before, but she surprised him once again as she leaned back with a grin on her face, looked into his eyes, and began to lick him clean. He released his grip on her hair and wrapped his strong arms around her, nipping at the pulse point on her neck.

"So it was okay then?" He heard her ask softly. "I mean, was I good?"

Tilting his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and vowing to remember it always, he responded coolly "Indeed little one, it was quite enjoyable."

Kagome couldn't see his face, but all the same, she could feel his smile.


	20. Regrets

She had fallen asleep there, curled into his chest, and for a few hours, he had joined her. But when the sun had begun to cross over the horizon, he had awoken. It had not been the first rays of daylight to bring him back to consciousness, but instead, the realization that the half-breed was fast approaching. Pushing his face into her hair one final time, he inhaled her scent. With that done, he gave her a gentle nudge.

"Hmmm..." she sighed. "Just a few more minutes..." And then she rolled over. He nudged her again and her eyes opened, still bleary with sleep.

"You must get up now. Inuyasha is coming" he informed her.

He was impressed with the speed at which she catapulted from his embrace. Looking down at him with wide frightened eyes, she frantically asked him "What am I going to do? I have nothing to wear! You shredded my pajamas! And he's going to smell you all over me! What am I going to tell him?"

He wished that she would tell the hanyou the truth, that she was now his, but she was most obviously unprepared for such a thing at the moment. Standing and beginning to dress he told her "I would suggest that you bathe. As for your clothes, I will take them and you can feed him whatever excuse you like as to their whereabouts." He slipped into his kimono and gathered her things.

Heaving a sigh of relief at the suggestions, Kagome began to walk into the spring. She stopped suddenly, and lowered her head. She didn't want to have this turn out to be a one night stand. "Will I see you again?" She questioned without looking at the taiyoukai.

Apparently she did not understand that his need for her was immense. Before she could take another breath, he had gathered her in his arms. Nipping fondly at the pulse point in her neck and listening to her heart beat begin to race, Sesshomaru whispered into her ear "Indeed little miko, you will find it impossible to escape me."

She shivered at the implications behind those words and was going to say something, but before she had the chance, the arms that had abruptly enveloped her were just as quickly gone. Turning her head, she saw what she had expected; the Lord of the West had vanished.

When the sun had begun it's ascent, Inuyasha had woken with an unbridled joy in his heart. He immediately looked to where Kagome had been asleep, and was disturbed to find no trace of her. She and her sleeping bag were gone. He was about to call for her when he recalled her promise to him the previous evening. Maybe she had already left to have a bath?

He grinned widely at the idea that perhaps she was already at the hot spring, naked and waiting for him. With that beautiful image branded into hi brain, he quickly and quietly set off, making sure not to awake or alert the others.

She was already immersed in the warm waters, and trying to figure out what to do about the whole Sesshomaru thing when she heard Inuyasha call her name. She was unsurprised, as the taiyoukai had told her to expect the hanyou's arrival, but all the same, it was hard to feel welcoming. She had betrayed him at the deepest level, and found herself ashamed. She could no longer deny that she had feelings for both brothers, but knew that it was undeniably wrong to pit them against each other in such a way. For the first time in her life, she dreaded seeing Inuyasha.

He had nearly flung off his clothes and jumped in the water from his excitement at seeing her there. In fact, he was currently shirtless and the ties of his hakama were loosened. But the scent of salt in the air had killed his unrestrained joy. Kagome was crying. He could hear her quite sniffles from the shore of the spring and the beast within him raised it's hackles. The thought of something or someone causing her pain was enough to get Inuyasha seriously pissed off. And if it turned out that it was Sesshomaru who had hurt her, again, there would be all kinds of hell to pay.

She didn't turn as she heard Inuyasha enter the water, nor even when he was so near that she could feel the heated puffs of his breath on her neck. She didn't want to have to tell him what she'd done; didn't know if she'd even be able to. Part of her wanted him to just leave, and the other wanted him to hold her and make her feel alright again. As it wound up, the latter part was the one that was indulged.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a hard chest. She finally accepted her fate and gave into it with no reluctance, turning to bury her face and her tears in the hanyou's neck. He held her close to him as she sobbed harder.

"Kagome." Inuyasha cooed as he stroked her damp locks. "What happened? Was it Sesshomaru?"

At the mere mention of the taiyoukai's name, her body stiffened, and it was all that Inuyasha needed to know.

"It was. I swear to Kami I'll kill that fucker!" He spat out as he hugged her small frame almost painfully tight to him.

"Inuyasha, no." She whispered, her face still against his neck.

"But... if he hurt you or did something to you..." he stuttered.

"He didn't do anything to me that I didn't want Inuyasha."

Everything was still at those softly spoken words. The hand that had been petting her hair affectionately froze and the hanyou's body tensed up. Inuyasha couldn't breathe. He didn't understand. More accurately, he didn't WANT to understand. He knew that Sesshomaru wanted Kagome, after all that bastard had told him exactly that. But he couldn't believe that she had actually DONE anything with the taiyoukai. She was innocent, she was honest, she was his friend, goddammit, she was HIS.

But thinking about it, had he ever shown her the way he felt? Not really. He said rude things to her, treated her as though she were weak, and worst of all, had gone running off to Kikyou whenever she was around. He had certainly never TOLD her that he loved her. And although they had certainly had their fair share of tender moments, in retrospect, he realized that it wasn't enough. She had dismissed Kouga's claim of love for her, but Inuyasha was stupid to think that she would never accept another male's attentions. Kouga was a fucking mutt after all, and he lived in a cave for Kami's sake! But when someone like Sesshomaru came courting, what female wouldn't at least be interested? He was a Lord, incredibly powerful (Inuyasha hated to admit it, but it was true), he was intelligent, and he was good looking (again, despicable as it was, it was still true.) But he was so cold! And he hated humans!

But what the fuck? Had Inuyasha seriously thought that Kagome would stick around and wait for him even though he'd never really shown her any serious interest? He realized that's exactly what he had assumed would happen. He gave himself a mental kick in the ass. She wasn't a little girl anymore; she was a lovely woman and a powerful miko on top of that. She could have anyone she wanted and although she had spent years waiting for him, Inuyasha understood that he had fucked up. She had waited, but he had failed to show.

"I'm such a baka." He whispered as he buried his face in her hair.

"Well, that was unexpected" Kagome thought to herself. She had anticipated his hatred, revulsion, and fury, but self-loathing? That was a new one. Pulling her face away from his neck, she cocked her head to look up at him.

"I thought that you would just wait for me, that you would never be interested in another even thought I never told you how I felt about you." He told her without even looking at her.

"Inuyasha" she whispered sadly to him. "It's not your fault. I don't understand what's going on with me, and I certainly don't understand what's going on with Sesshomaru. I just... I don't know. But you'll always be my first love Inuyasha, nothing can change that."

She didn't know how she felt about Sesshomaru? Then maybe he still had a chance? Taking a deep breath of her scent, he was startled to find she was still pure. So the bastard hadn't soiled her yet? And she certainly wasn't mated to him! So, maybe, just maybe... He looked down into her blue eyes, weighted with sadness and decided to take a chance. He lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly against her own. She didn't resist him, but met his kiss with her own.

This was where she was supposed to be, here with Inuyasha. But something deep within her urged her to recoil from his touch. She suppressed this urge and kissed him freely, happy that he wasn't angry and that he still cared for her.

When they broke apart for air, Kagome pulled away from him. "I'm going to finish bathing Inuyasha, and if it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to go home for a few days." she told him.

"Why?" He asked her suspiciously. He didn't want her leaving, he wanted her to stay with him. He wanted to fix things between them and make everything work out the way it was supposed to.

"I've just got to go and get myself together. I need a few days away from the feudal era." she told him. "And from inu demons" her mind added on. She walked slowly out of the water.

"Keh. Fine, you get your stuff and I'll take you to the well." He told her.

Looking around, Kagome remembered that she didn't have any clothes. "Uhh... Inuyasha? I don't have any clothes..."

"So? Just wear your sleeping stuff and change back at the camp."

"See... I don't have any sleeping clothes either... They're sort of gone." she blushed.

He wanted to ask her what happened, but for once, he realized that it wasn't his place to question. He followed her out of the water and picked up his kimono. Without a word, he wrapped it around her.

"Thanks Inuyasha." she told him as they headed back to camp.

"I'll be back in a few days, ok?" Kagome told the hanyou as she climbed onto the edge of the well.

"Well, just don't be gone too long." he responded gruffly.

"I won't be." she tried to soothe him. She didn't need him chasing after her. After all, the whole point of going back to her time was to get away from him and Sesshomaru and get her head on straight. She jumped in and let the magic do it's work.

As Inuyasha turned to leave and head back to Edo, he was oblivious to the golden eyes that had watched the whole event.

Kagome ascended the steps out of the well and left the shrine house, lugging her yellow pack behind her. As she walked into the cool evening air, she set the pack down and stretched. "It's good to be home." She said to herself. Picking up her pack and heading towards her house, she too was unaware of the honey eyes that watched her.


	21. With Him

He had been correct. She was here, back in her time. He had hoped he had gotten the timing right, after all, he could recall everything about that time long ago, about her. But, 500 years was a long time to hold onto one's memories, and there could have been discrepancies. He would have hated to have missed seeing her here, and more importantly, he would have loathed what might have happened had he made a mistake in his calculations. If he had been but one single day too late...

He gave his head a small shake to clear his mind. These thoughts were moot. The fact of the matter was that he had not missed her and that he had been correct in his counting of the days. She was here, in modern day Tokyo, attempting to clear her mind of both himself and the hanyou. Giving his head another small shake, he momentarily missed the feel of his long locks. Seeing her again had made him remember the weight that his hair used to have before he had been forced to cut it. But, such things were necessary if one desired to belong.

He began to walk from the street towards the house. He had a very limited amount of time in which to make this come to fruition. He would not, as Inuyasha would most delicately put it, fuck this up again. He could not bear the thought of spending another 500 years without her. He wouldn't be able to tell her too much for fear of changing things too drastically, but he was determined to change one thing.

This time, Kagome would become his mate.

This time, he would hold to his word; she would not escape him.

After greeting her family, she had headed straight up to the bathroom to have a hot bath. Hot springs were nice, she couldn't lie about that, but nothing could compare to a big tub full of hot water. She turned on the taps and began to strip.

After easing herself into the hot water, she closed her eyes and did her best to forget about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She just wanted to relax and let her mind go. "Maybe I won't even go back" she sighed to herself. But she couldn't do that; couldn't abandon her friends and her obligation to find the Shikon no Tama shards. She was, after all, the one who had broken the thing. "You said you were going to relax Kagome" she scolded herself.

With that said, she tipped her head back and stopped worrying. She would figure it out later.

She emerged from the bathroom only when Souta had begun to loudly complain that he needed to have a shower before he could go to bed, which he would like to do sometime before midnight. Wrapping herself in a fluffy towel, she exited the bathroom. Passing her brother on the way, she made sure to muss up his hair while she fondly told him "All yours squirt."

"Keh. 'Bout time." He said in a faux angry voice as he closed the door behind him.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Ok, so the kid totally idolized Inuyasha, but maybe there were some habits of the hanyou's that Souta should strive NOT to emulate. Vocabulary for instance.

She walked into her bedroom and turned around to close her door behind her. She was less than thrilled when she heard a soft tapping on her bedroom window. Seeing as how her room was on the second floor, there was only one person she knew of who would be up there, on the roof, knocking on her window. Curling up her fists in frustration, she grated out "Inuyasha! I told you I wanted to come home to re..." Turning to glare at the hanyou, she was shocked into silence.

The golden eyes were expected. So was the silver hair. But everything else was just wrong. EVERYTHING. At first, it looked like Sesshomaru was the culprit of the window tapping. But even that was wrong. This person looked like Sesshomaru, no doubt about it, but his hair was cut short. Long on the sides, it hung just above his ears, and as he tipped his head to look back at her, a few strands fell over his eyes. Short hair was one thing, but the fact that this being was also dressed in dark jeans and a white button down shirt was something else entirely.

Kagome stood there, in her towel, mouth hanging open at the sight. They both merely stared at the other until finally she heard a muffled baritone say "Miko, are you going to let this Sesshomaru inside or continue to keep me out here, perched on you window?" Well, that settled it. It was definitely the taiyoukai. She didn't understand it, but all the same she jumped into action and slid the window open for him.

"Kami! What are you doing here? Who are you? And what did you do with the real Sesshomaru?" She whispered. No doubt about it, he had been handsome in the past, but here in Tokyo, he was flawless. The jeans were obviously expensive, as was the shirt; she could tell by the expert cut of the garments. And the hair cut, although strange to her, suited him well. She saw that his choice in foot wear remained constant however, as he was still wearing black boots. Of course, they were a far cry from the ones he had worn in the feudal era, but she still had a hard time suppressing a giggle. Draped over his arm was a leather jacket. Everything about his casual attire screamed wealth. But still... Kagome unconsciously frowned and furrowed her brow.

"You do not approve of my attire woman?" Sesshomaru asked her, tongue in cheek. He recalled a time when she had spoken those words to him.

Oblivious to the reference, she replied "No, you look... nice. It's just that I expected something different I guess." She looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow at her, encouraging her to continue. "I guess I just thought that you'd be more formal, decked out in a suit and tie or something. It's just weird to see you dressed... normal." She shrugged.

He couldn't help himself, he laughed out loud. It had been so long since he had last laughed that he actually couldn't recall the last time it had happened. But there had always been something about this woman that made him drop his emotional restraints. "Kagome, I do wear suits, and ties as well, but I try to keep them for the boardroom."

She was shocked. He had used her name, he had laughed, he had referred to himself as "I" and he had spoken casually to her. "OK, I reiterate, who are you and what have you done with the real Sesshomaru?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow of her own at him.

He laughed again, this time tipping his head back and giving himself over freely to the joy that was coursing through his veins. She was just as he'd remembered her; her scent spicy and yet sweet, her pale skin, the lines of her curves, everything better than he had ever remembered. "Perhaps you wish to put on something more than a bath towel before we speak any further?" He suggested.

She blushed and grabbed some pajama pants and a tank top that were lying, ready for her, on her bed. Sesshomaru, ever the gentleman, turned away from her and faced out the window. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her naked, oh no, nothing like that. He longed to see that. But, he was waiting for something very important to happen. He hated to resort to tricks like this, after all he was a lord, and such antics were below his station. Yet gazing out the window, contemplating the well house, his memories began to surface and he knew he had made the right decision in coming to her.

He had watched Inuyasha and the miko approach the well and say their good byes. He didn't understand any of it. Where was she going? And why would the half-breed leave her to make her journey alone? He became even more confused when the woman climbed up onto the lip of the well and then jumped. He was going to rush over to save her since the hanyou seemed unconcerned by the whole thing, but stopped just short of such an action when he caught the scent of very old and very powerful magic. It was coming from the well.

As soon as Inuyasha had vacated the scene, Sesshomaru approached the well, attempting to sniff out the miko. But there was no sign of her. The well had taken her somewhere, of that he was certain, but the question was where. Leaping gracefully to the bottom, he was shocked to find that he could not follow. It was quite irritating. Especially since he could smell the woman here. It was interesting. Her scent was strong, indicating that she used this "well" often, but it was also rapidly fading, as though she were completely gone from the world. How odd.

After he had attempted to follow a few more times, he was assured that the miko was the only one who could access this well's magic. So, he would wait for her to return and question her as to it's purpose. And then he would suggest that she discontinue it usage, as he didn't like the idea of her disappearing. He had, despite himself, grown fond of her.

Settling himself down beside a tree, he began his wait. He consoled himself with the fact that if he could not be with her, then at least the half-breed couldn't either.

Keenly watching the shrine and doing his best to keep from paying attention to the reflection in the window pane of Kagome changing, Sesshomaru gave his head another small shake. He had been such a baka.

It had been only a few hours when he had felt the approach of the hanyou. Why was he coming back so soon? Was the miko planning on returning from wherever it was that she had gone?

Sesshomaru was struck dumb when Inuyasha bolted out of the forest, into the clearing, leapt over the edge of the well, and was immediately immersed in the same magic that had taken the miko to her destination. He too darted forward in an attempt to... stop the half-breed? To join him? What? He wasn't certain, then or now, but in any case, his attempt was futile as the well's magic had already abated and the hanyou was gone.

The taiyoukai stared into the dark depths of the empty well. He, Sesshomaru, had been mistaken. The miko was not the only person who could use the well and it's magic, and now both she and the half-breed were gone.

He did not know it then, but never again in his long life would a mistake cost him so much.

He waited for two days. He stood his ground in the hanyou's forest watching the well and waiting. The fact that they had been gone for so long carried with it a sense of foreboding, and yet he was still completely and utterly unprepared for what happened when they returned.

A bluish light had appeared inside the well, and then he caught her scent. He had begun to rise to greet her when he noticed that it was somehow different. But the hanyou's scent was overriding hers, and so he was forced to to continue to wait and observe their return.

Inuyasha's koinu ears were the first thing to breach the taiyoukai's line of sight. As the rest of his brother emerged, Sesshomaru saw that the miko was cradled in his arms. As Inuyasha stepped over the edge of the well and onto the forest floor, the woman smiled up at him. It was the most beautiful smile that Sesshomaru had ever laid eyes on, and he was angered that the hanyou was the one to receive such a gift. And then, as he sat her down upon the grass, Inuyasha smiled back. Their was a freedom in those eyes that Sesshomaru had never seen. Before, the hanyou had always seemed internally shackled to his rage, grief and self disgust. But now... now something had changed him. But what?

And then a faint breeze had blown and carried the answer to the taiyoukai's question. The reason that his brother's scent had overridden that of the miko's was because it was now mixed in with hers and hers with his. His eyes widened. They were mates. Even as the terrible realization dawned on him, he was forced to watch Inuyasha grab her by the waist, lift her off her feet, and spin her around in his arms. She giggled and Inuyasha pulled her to him for a passionate kiss.

Sesshomaru had left them then.

He never saw either of them again.

It had been less than a year later when news had reached him that Inuyasha had perished. As no further information had been forthcoming, he had reluctantly set out to find out what had happened.

As it turned out, he had run across the taijiya and the houshi on his way to Edo. Beside their campfire that night, they had relayed the entire story to him.

Inuyasha had never given up on Kikyou. He hadn't continued to love her, but he had felt honor bound to protect her. And then came the time that she inevitably returned to where she belonged. The priestess had died. The hanyou had been devastated by the fact that he could not protect her again, and had foolishly set out on his own to get his retribution from Naraku. He had left without his mate, as she was heavy with his pup and her could not face the idea of losing them as well. The two humans had not been present for the battle, but they knew the outcome.

Inuyasha had lost. He had died, trying to regain his honor. It was a foolish thing to do as the clay priestess had already been dead and all he had done was abandon his mate and pup. Sesshomaru had inquired then about said mate and pup. As much as he hated her for the betrayal, he knew that the miko must be devastated. And to be left with a pup, alone? He would go to her. After all, she was family, as was the pup.

The taijiya had begun to cry when he had asked about her friend. And so it was left to the houshi to explain that indeed, Kagome had been crushed, but had tried to carry on for the sake of the child. Unfortunately, she had died while giving birth, and the child had followed soon after.

When he learned of what had become of the woman that he had cared about, and the pup that he had never known, Sesshomaru broke. He had gotten up and left the humans right then and there, continuing on to Inuyasha's village and the miko's grave.

There he had sat for months on end. Mourning the loss of a woman so special. She had been a treasure among mortals and had not deserved this cruel fate. Though he had finally left her gravesite, he continued to mourn her loss for the next 500 years.

But here he was, back in her presence. It was a miracle. Despite his broken soul, he had lived enough to see her again. Indeed, it had been the one thing that had forced him to carry on. As youkai were forced into hiding, as the world evolved into a thriving metropolis, as he himself was finally forced to adapt and blend in with humans, she was the single motivation for him to keep breathing. He did not give himself to death as so many others of his kind did, nor did he perish in pointless battles with humans on the rise. He lived, he changed, he became wealthy and respected among mortals, and he did it all for her. All so that she might live again.

With him.


	22. Caught

Lost in his thoughts, he had almost missed the blue light that began to shine from under the door to the well house. Narrowing his eyes, he knew that the time had come to begin. Inuyasha was here.

"You can turn around now Sesshomaru. I'm done changing." Kagome said to the tall taiyoukai that was gazing out her window.

He turned to face her, and his breath was stolen from him. She was a vision. Her long, thick hair, black and shiny as a raven's wing was still damp from her bath. The extra moisture was causing it to curl even more than usual, and he longed to tangle his hands in it. Her blue eyes were shining up at him, and he was thankful for the happiness that seemed to flow through them. This was the Kagome he knew, the woman he had cared for.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru has missed you" he whispered to her. That said, he swept her into his arms and lifted her feet from the ground.

Kagome was shocked at the obvious display of affection, and the statement itself, since she had technically seen the taiyoukai only hours before. She had in fact, spent the night in his arms. But, all the same, it felt good to be back in them again. She gave into the pure delight that seemed to pour out of him and threw her arms around his neck. He lifted his face to hers and pressed his forehead to her own. "It's good to see you too." she giggled as she looked into deep amber eyes surrounded by thick, sooty lashes.

He could become lost in those seas of blue, and never want to be rescued. He spun her in a half circle and looked over her shoulder, out the window. Seeing nothing yet, he returned his attentions to the woman in his arms. He was once again drawn into those sapphire eyes, so joyous, so trusting, so ALIVE. Closing his own, he brought his face down to hers, and kissed her firmly. As his lips touched hers and he savored her taste again, he felt his blood begin to heat and his soul begin heal for the first time in 500 years.

She had wanted to get away from demons and relax, but she couldn't help herself. This Sesshomaru was so different from the one in the feudal era. He was modern, he had feelings, he wasn't so self-absorbed. Yes, he retained all his confidence, beauty, and regal bearing from the past, but he was definitely different. And something in those honey eyes had seemed so sad, almost broken. Kagome wanted to know what had happened to make such a proud creature change so drastically, but she doubted that she had the heart to ask him and possibly bring back bad memories. It was enough for her to be here, in his arms. She gave herself freely to the kiss and sighed as the taiyoukai fisted his hands in her hair.

For the first time in 500 hundred years, he could taste her. When she opened her mouth to sigh, Sesshomaru seized his opportunity and began a painfully slow exploration of her warm little cavern. He wanted to remember everything about her should he never have a chance like this again. When she began to use her tongue to fight back for dominance, he had to restrain the urge to take her right there. She still possessed the fighting spirit that had drawn him to her and stoked the fire of his lust. He could no longer deny it; there never was, and there would never be, another like her.

He pushed his body more tightly against hers and in an effort to keep her balance, Kagome lifted one leg up and wrapped it around the taiyoukai's. This action did nothing to quell the increasing heat in Sesshomaru's loins and with a soft growl he grabbed her thigh and pulled her leg higher. His tongue filled her mouth, the kiss now raw and hungry, and his fangs scrapped along her lower lip.

Her lip was numb from the abrasion, but she was becoming lost to a potent need. Hot and aching, her body was thrumming with arousal. She groaned as his hand slid down the curve of her lower back and continued down the back of her thigh, clawed fingers raising goose bumps in their wake. She tangled her hands in his shorter hair and pushed back against him with her tongue, taking his mouth by force as if trying to devour him to satisfy her newfound hunger.

Sesshomaru was losing all control, but he was powerless to stop it. He had missed her, longed for her, mourned for her for so long that all he had really wanted was to be in her presence again. Yet when she had stood before him, beautifully alive, he had needed to kiss her, hold her. And now, with the scent of her arousal quickly filling the room, he abandoned all prior thoughts of trickery and deviousness. He wanted nothing more than to be here, with her, Inuyasha be damned.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru roughly pushed her back against her bedroom wall, all the while never letting her leg drop. Forcing her body flush against the wall, he pulled her leg up to wrap around his hip. Power and desire were radiating off of her in waves and he sought to draw out more. He bent his knees to surge against the heat that called to him in such a primal manner and she rolled her hips against him in return. He could scent her level of arousal as well as feel the wetness of her begin to seep through her pants and blot his jeans. Unbearably hard and beading with his own fertile liquid, Seshomaru was near undone.

Pulling his mouth from hers he let her catch a few rasping breaths before again claiming her lips as his own. His desire for her overflowing, he slid his hands up to cup her ass and pulled her roughly upwards. She let out a gasp as he picked her up, but did not struggle. Instead she willingly wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to her bed.

Sesshomaru set her lightly down upon the comforter and then settled himself between her legs. Placing one large hand behind her head, he supported her neck as he pulled her face to his own. His lips captured hers once again and he teasingly sucked on her lower lip. When she responded to him by wrapping her legs around his hips, he unconsciously thrust his stiff member against her heated core. Her hips rose up to meet him and he pulled his face away to let loose a deep and rumbling groan of pleasure.

Thrusting against her again, he opened his eyes only to meet his brother's shocked stare.

She had asked to go, and despite what his brain was screaming at him, he had let her. She had gone through the well to her time, and he had been left alone. She had told him that she would return to him, that she only needed time alone to think. He was trying to respect her, to show her that her needs and wants were important to him, and that he would take care of her no matter what, but as soon as he had gotten back to Kaede's hut, his mind let loose a volley of worrisome thoughts.

What if, when she got to thinking about the whole thing, she decided that Sesshomaru was the better choice? The taiyoukai had shown her affection while he, Inuyasha, had not. Well, okay, so he had, but only after Sesshomaru had started his pursuit of her. What if she thought that he didn't really love her? That he only wanted her because his brother did? What if she doubted that he had ever, or would ever, get over Kikyou?

The more he thought about it, the more disturbed he became.

So there he had been, standing outside the hut with a wide-eyed, fear struck look on his face when the houshi had walked out the door. Immediate concern filled Miroku's face when he saw that not only did Inuyasha appear frightened, but also that the hanyou had entirely failed to notice that someone was now watching him from only a few feet away.

Approaching his friend slowly, Miroku questioned "What is it Inuyasha?" He had expected to hear something about an approaching demon and was appropriately shocked when the hanyou began to mumble.

"What if she thinks I'm only interested because I'm jealous? What if she thinks that I don't really care? What if she chooses HIM?" Here he trailed off.

Ahhh... so that was the problem then. Inuyasha was worried that Kagome was going to leave him for Sesshomaru. Well, there was only one thing to do. "Inuyasha, if you truly care for her and are concerned that she might not understand how you feel, why do you not go to her time and tell her?"

"What?" The hanyou seemed momentarily surprised that someone was talking to him. "Oh, Miroku. She told me not to follow, that she needed time to think" he told the houshi with a pained look.

"Inuyasha, she will no doubt be thrilled to hear a declaration of your love for her. She has obviously cared for you for a long time and to know that those feelings are returned would surely help her to come to a favorable conclusion."

"Keh. I don't know about that houshi..." Inuyasha told him warily.

BONK

"Would you stop hitting me with that damned thing!" Inuyasha yelled out while tenderly rubbing the spot between his ears where the houshi's staff had just struck him.

"I will when you finally stop trying to hide your feelings about Kagome! You've been stringing her along for years, and now you're a mess because of it! Be a man Inuyasha and go tell her! If you do not, then do not be surprised if she determines that she should not return to you!" Miroku had just about had it with the hanyou's grousing, and had determined that being overly blunt would be the only way to get him to do what was necessary. Catching the blank look on Inuyasha's face he yelled again "Well? What are you waiting for, a personal invitation? Go to her!"

Inuyasha turned and sped into the forest.

He had run for all he was worth and reached the well in record time. Without a single pause his feet left the ground and he vaulted over the lip of the well and into the darkness beyond, still never noticing the ever watchful golden gaze in the trees.

Once he had passed through the magic and had arrived on the cold hard-packed earth of Kagome's well, he had stopped. What was he going to say? After all, she had told him in no uncertain terms not to follow her. But he couldn't leave her to her thoughts without making sure she knew how he felt. And how was he going to do that anyway? He wasn't exactly the "share your feelings" sort of guy that this situation seemed to require.

"Fuck it. Just go in there and tell her that you really care about her, no, that you LOVE her and that you have for a really long time. She'll understand why you didn't say anything before. Kagome understands you better than anyone. So, just get moving and tell her." His little pep talk to himself completed, he jumped out of the well and walked out of the well house.

Swiftly running across the yard so that no one would catch sight of him, he jumped and landed easily on her windowsill. He had lots of practice at it, and the move was second nature. Despite all of that, he almost fell down the two stories when he looked beyond the glass and into her bedroom.

There she was, on the bed, with someone. Some other male. They were kissing passionately and the man, who was positioned between her legs was thrusting against her. Inuyasha didn't understand. Wasn't it enough that she was torn between him and Sesshomaru? Did some other guy from her time have to come and get involved too? How many fucking people was he going to have to fend off for Kami's sake?

And then the man had pulled his face from hers and let loose a throaty growl. Inuyasha realized that the sound was familiar, but couldn't put two and two together. It was too unbelievable. HE couldn't be in this time! It wasn't possible. But that growl... it was so similar... But no. This man had short hair and was dressed all funny. There was no way that HE would be caught dead looking like that... like a human... So the growl told him that the man wasn't human, but there was just no fucking way that it was...

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned out loud as the man thrust against Kagome again and opened his honey eyes.

The two brothers only stared at each other until Inuyasha yelled out "What the fuck?"


	23. Choices

Inuyasha's shout had broken through Kagome's haze of lust and her body became rigid with embarrassment and shock. Here she was, on her bed with Sesshomaru poised above her, attempting to suck his face off while he was thrusting away at her when she had told Inuyasha that she needed some time away from demons to think. She realized that her face was flushed and that her breaths were coming in short rasping pants.

For his part, Sesshomaru jolted back to himself with a hard mental lurch and simply continued to stare at the hanyou. He released his hold on her neck and let her head fall gently back onto her pillow. Still looking at Inuyasha he stated simply "You are interrupting Inuyasha." Although his tone was that of his usual boredom, the narrowing of his eyes indicated that he was more irritated than indifferent. Though he was loathe to admit it, he had missed his irksome brother over the past 500 years and had also found that he had regretted the way things had played out between them. But the memory of this baka causing the pitiful death of the miko below him was enough to raise his hackles. Catching sight of Inuyasha's hand grasping the Tetsusaiga, he cast a meaningful glace at the sword while saying "Even you cannot be so feeble minded half-breed."

Inuyasha willed his hand to release the sword and allowed it to clench into a fist at his side. He bared his fangs at his brother and ground out "I should have killed you when you first told me of your interests in Kagome."

"It would have been amusing, however futile" the taiyoukai responded with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

Still pinned in her compromising position, Kagome tried to weasel her way out from under Sesshomaru. She was highly annoyed when she discovered that she was unable to. She was ashamed that Inuyasha had caught her... kissing... Sesshomaru when she had told him that she was only going back to her time to get her thoughts together. "Get off of me Sesshomaru" she told the demon above her.

He looked down at her, almost as though he had forgotten that they were in such an intimate position, and then slowly raised himself up and off of her. Standing up and raising himself to his full height, he returned his gaze to the half-breed. "Will you be a good boy if I open the window and let you inside Inuyasha?" He questioned condescendingly.

"Yes, you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled, furious with himself for letting Kagome out of his sight.

Apparently, things were even more desperate than he had first assumed. It had been bad enough when he had only had to imagine what the two of them had been up to, but it was much worse having to actually see it for himself. The worst part had been that even though the scene he had just witnessed had involved Sesshomaru and made his blood boil with rage and jealousy, he had felt himself become aroused. No one had ever kissed him like that. In fact, he hadn't even know that someone could be kissed like that. Obviously Kagome had been getting in some practice at it, but not with him. It made him wonder what else she had been up to.

Suddenly, his original plan of simply telling her how he felt about her and hoping that she forgave him for his never having said anything before, not to mention his blatant mistreatment of her in the past with regards to Kikyou, seemed really weak. Admittedly, the whole thing had always seemed a little fuzzy in his head, but he'd been pretty sure that it would all work itself out. That assumption was obviously incorrect.

Sesshomaru slid the window open and allowed the hanyou to jump inside. That done, he returned to the bed and settled himself down beside Kagome. Wrapping an arm around her, he gave his brother a satisfied smirk.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"This Sesshomaru will touch her if he pleases. Besides Inuyasha, I have spent a good portion of this evening touching her." Again he smirked.

"You son of a bitch! She's mine!"

"And what right do you have to lay such a claim on her?" Sesshomaru questioned seriously. "I have seen no mark upon her declaring her your mate."

"Because I love her dammit!" Inuyasha all but roared at the taiyoukai. Casting his eyes on the ground he repeated softly "Because I fucking love her Sesshomaru."

He had pity for his brother, but not enough to walk away. He had never had the desire to feel such a thing, but it was in that moment that the Lord of the West came to grips with the truth. He loved her as well. Perhaps she would be no better off if she chose to mate with him, but he knew for certain the fate that awaited her should she choose Inuyasha. His heart began to thrash wildly against his chest, but he never let it show. It was hard enough to realize that despite everything, he had fallen in love with the miko. To become vulnerable and love was difficult, to give that love to a human was near incapacitating. Yet there was nothing to be done, the time to reconsider his actions had passed many hundreds of years prior. If she was indeed destined to die, he would not have it be in such an utterly depressing fashion. Not if it could be helped.

"You are not the only one Inuyasha." He said quietly.

Wide eyes rose from their position of studying the carpet and met the similarly shocked eyes across from them. "What?" Inuyasha demanded.

"This Sesshomaru stated that you are not the only person in the room with such feelings." It was said blandly, but all present realized the implications hidden away behind the words.

Kagome was stunned to silence. She had never expected Inuyasha to just come out and tell her that he loved her. And for Sesshomaru to love anyone at all? Well, it was almost scandalous. She sat, mouth open, eyes wide, gaping at the two inuyoukai.

The time had come. She would have to make her own decision. He had done more than he had intended already. He had stopped her from mating Inuyasha on this night, but ultimately, she would still have to make her own choices. He placed two long and delicate fingers underneath her jaw and pushed it closed. Looking into her eyes he began what he hoped would be his final words to her. If she did decide to take a different path this time, then he would not be forced to spend 500 years mourning her.

"Kagome, I remember everything that happened between us in the feudal era. For the past 500 years I have waited for a chance to change things, and the time is now. I cannot tell you what choices you have made before, nor can I advise you on what decisions to make now. All I can offer you are some things for you to consider. I remember the proud taiyoukai that I was, and I know that although I would have thought about this, I would never have allowed myself to speak freely to you in regards to the subject. It has taken me this long to come to grips with the fact that I love you, that I have loved you from the moment I came across you at the hot spring. My inability to share my feelings and my stubbornness are only two things that you will have to deal with should you choose me over Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted and effectively ruined the moment. Sesshomaru heard him mumble something about his being an icy bastard. Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru growled out an unmistakable warning. "Let me finish half-breed."

Returning his attentions to the woman who held his heart, he continued "As deplorable as I find it, the hanyou is correct. You will also be forced to endure my cold exterior. But Kagome, when you left the feudal era to return here, that icy demeanor was already melting." He glanced over to the sulking hanyou and told her "Remember that although I can give you no more than what I am, Inuyasha will never be able to give you his entire heart. I do not doubt that he cares for you, but part of him will always belong to the other miko." He stopped and stood. If he said anything more, it could be too much, and so he bent down and pressed his mouth gently against Kagome's.

Pulling away from the chaste kiss he whispered softly in her ear so that she would be the only one to hear, "I did miss you very much Kagome." And then he walked to the window and left the way he had come.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned away from the window and looked at one another. After a moment's hesitation, Kagome dropped her gaze. "Well shit." She muttered to herself.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. There was no way he could top that. Damn Sesshomaru! His little speech had been so eloquent and heart felt! Now what was he going to do?

"Kagome..." He could hardly finish saying her name before she interrupted him.

"Go back Inuyasha; go back to your time." She muttered without even looking at him.

He was stung that she was calling it "his" time. He had long ago begun to think of it as "their" time. Trying not to let the hurt show in his voice he told her softly "But Kagome, I love you."

How long had she waited to hear those words? How many years had gone by while she hoped for nothing more from him than those three simple syllables. But now, it was all wrong. Something in her gut just told her to think about what Sesshomaru had told her, and she wouldn't be able to do so with Inuyasha around. She looked up and into his eyes and told him simply "I know that you do Inuyasha. But I need you to go back now okay?"

He could see that she was all but begging him, and he could not refuse her. Without a word, he turned his back and left her to her thoughts. He could think of nothing more to tell her, nothing more that could be said. Inuyasha too, realized that she would now be forced to make her own choice. There was nothing more that he could do but pray that perhaps he hadn't fucked things up too badly.


	24. Decisions

She had thought that perhaps with Inuyasha finally gone she might cry. But in the end, she had surprised herself and held the tears at bay. There had been something curious about Sesshomaru's advice. Okay, admittedly, there had been quite a few odd things about it. But the thing that continued to strike fear into her was the fact that he had kept reiterating how much he had missed her. Had she died then? Or had she merely become Inuyasha's mate and abandoned Sesshomaru?

Heaving a sigh, she realized that dwelling on that would be an exercise in futility. She would never know the answers and as off-putting as it was, she would do better not to fixate on it.

She wanted to think that the decision should take her ages. She wanted to sit here in her room for days on end just contemplating her choice. It SHOULD be difficult. She had loved Inuyasha for so long, had wanted him to love her in return for years, and tonight, he had told her exactly that. She should be jumping for joy.

But she wasn't. Something had changed, and it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what that something was. She had indeed loved Inuyasha, loved him desperately, until the taiyoukai had stepped through the forest and into her life. The moment that Sesshomaru had kissed her, her world had flipped upside down.

There would always be the doubt, the dark sliver in her heart, that wondered whether she was just Kikyou's replacement. She wanted to believe that Inuyasha really loved her, and only her; that he cherished Kagome for Kagome. But doubt was a traitorous thing, not easily banished. Sesshomaru was right; she didn't disbelieve the fact that Inuyasha cared for her, but was that enough? Enough to give her heart to him, tie her life to his?

"Inuyasha will never be able to give you his entire heart. Part of him will always belong to the other miko." The taiyoukai's words echoed in her head. They were brutal, almost cruel. Yet the fact remained that every single one of them was true. Inuyasha would never really be free of Kikyou, even if she died again. She was forever bound to him, and he to her. For years, Kagome had tried to find a loophole in it, but there was none. He could never really be fully hers, and she could never bring herself to accept any less. Maybe she would have been alright with it before, but now that Sesshomaru had brazenly strode into her life and offered her all that he was, she could not turn back.

So, it was really just heartbreakingly simple. She would have to go back through the well and tell them both of her choice. She wasn't looking forward to it, but there was nothing else left to do.

He had watched as the miko left through the well, and he had felt justified in the fact that he was at a loss. She had gone in, there had been the obvious signs of deep magic, and then she was gone. Not only had her person disappeared, but her scent had begun to fade almost instantly. It was mystifying. He was only consoled by the hanyou's not being able to go with her. At least if she was gone to some other... place... then she was there alone. After all, the evidence all pointed in that direction. He determined that he would wait for her to return and question her about the well's purpose.

He had just settled himself in for what appeared to be a long wait when the half-breed had come bursting through the forest. Sesshomaru had never before seen the hanyou move with such speed and purpose and merely stared. It was too late that he realized his mistake. He should have understood that something was quite wrong with the picture, but instead he had merely observed as Inuyasha leapt gracefully over the lip of the well and disappeared.

He had stood quickly and attempted to follow the half-breed into the well, but instead of passing through some magical gateway, he had simply landed on cold, hard earth. He could not pass. The miko had gone through, and Inuyasha had followed as though he was a regular at the journey. But he, the Lord of the West, had been denied.

Sesshomaru released a howl of rage that was heard all the way in Edo.

She had taken a quick shower since there was no need to go making things worse by smelling like the future Sesshomaru. She had then packed her yellow bag and headed into the well house. It was the middle of the night, and she couldn't care less. She knew what had to be done, and waiting would only make it harder. So, she had left her family a note and snuck out, on her way to return to the feudal era.

Upon reaching the well, she hesitated for only a moment. It was going to be excruciating, telling Inuyasha that she could not be his mate. But her world had undeniably shifted, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt, she would never be able to stay with a person who couldn't give her their whole heart.

But whatever it was with Sesshomaru, well, at this point she was just going to take a page from Inuyasha's book and hope that the whole thing worked itself out somehow. She wasn't sure it was love; Lust, oh yes, there was plenty of that, but she wasn't about to go mating a demon for life just because she wanted to get in his pants. So for now, she would tell Inuyasha that they could only remain friends, and she would say nothing to the taiyoukai.

"Problem solved." she thought happily to herself, jumping into the well.

Indeed, he had been immeasurably furious when he had been unable to pass through the well, and yet, he remained at his post, waiting for either the hanyou or the miko to return. He had hoped that they would not return together, and was pleased when he caught the scent of old magic in the air along with only Inuyasha's scent. The hanyou had appeared dejected upon his arrival, and this only served to strengthen Sesshomaru's resolve to wait for the woman. Apparently, whatever the half-breed had gone to do, or to tell her had not worked out well for him. Sesshomaru was pleased.

He had continued his vigil after the hanyou had left, walking back in the direction of the human village. He had not waited long before the magic had begun again and he had caught sight of two small hands gripping the edge of the well. An enormous and slightly hideous yellow pack of some sort was thrown over the side. Without a moments hesitation, he arose, strode purposefully to the well and grabbed one of the small hands in his larger one. As though he was a regular at the action, he pulled the woman up and over the edge, setting her down gently on her feet.

He had every intention of interrogating her about where she had gone, how she had done it, and what exactly the well was, but seeing her there before him, hair still damp and curling from her shower, he forgot all prior plans. Silently he closed the distance between them and let his lips brush over hers. Her arms instantly ensnared his neck and she leaned into him, pressing her mouth against his insistently, almost desperately, and he was compelled to respond.

Without thinking he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her tightly to him, needing to feel her body against his, to have her as close as possible. He began to kiss her roughly, deeply, and she melted into him. His hands started to explore the ample curves of her body as he broke the kiss to allow her breath. He found her looking at him questioningly, and as she opened her mouth to speak, he gave his head a small shake. "Some thing are better left unsaid miko." He told her in a gruff voice before slamming his mouth down atop her own.

This was not how she had planned things at all! But how was she to know that Sesshomaru would be here, in Inuyasha's forest, waiting for her by the well? She was worried about things going too far, but when his lips had slammed into hers, her brain switched on the autopilot. She found herself ready to give the taiyoukai anything and everything he might want from her.

Sesshomaru's hands grasped at the bottom of her sweater and pulled it up. He broke away from the kiss only long enough to allow it to slip over her head and then immediately reclaimed her mouth. He was lost in the taste of her hot little cavern and after their previous encounters he found that he desperately needed to feel her naked flesh pressed against his. She apparently had the same idea as her small hands were now pulling away his kimono. He groaned as he felt her hands slide up and over his chest as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders.

Kagome took a moment to stare at the demon before her. He appeared to be made of all tight, lean muscle and smooth pale skin. When she looked up at him and saw him studying her in a similar fashion, she boldly held the stare.

He could have laughed at the way she defiantly raised her chin and tipped her head while holding his gaze. It was as though she were daring him to disapprove of her. As though he would do such a thing with the little goddess nearly half nude in front of him. Since he did not wish to anger her, he held back his mirth and instead pulled her to him again, slipping his arms around her waist.

The need she caused within him was almost primitive, and he slid his hands up her back while assaulting her mouth mercilessly. Finding the back of the bit of fabric that bound her breasts, he sliced cleanly through it with the aid of one sharp claw. She was so beautiful and strong, and her confidence and defiance excited him in a way that he had not expected.

He reached up to cup one breast within his palm while he kissed her, and she sighed into his mouth while leaning into his hand. Reluctantly tearing his mouth from hers, he began to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Nips that were almost painful marked her shoulders before he ran his warm, rough tongue along the line of her collar bone. He bowed his head to suckle one caramel nipple while sliding his hands down to the waistband of her skirt. Sesshomaru slipped his fingers into the waistband and deftly pushed it and the final scrap of thin material covering her down over her hips. He reveled in the way her muscles twitched and skittered under his touch.

As her skirt and panties fell to ground, she leaned forward to place an openmouthed kiss at the hollow of his throat. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her kissing him so near the place where his mate would mark him, but they abruptly shot open when he felt her blunt little teeth sink into his flesh. Pulling back, he hissed at her "Miko! You dare to bite this Sesshomaru?"

Never looking away from him, she lowered her lashes in an obvious display of flirtation, and mimicking his usual tone of boredom replied only "Indeed."

A lusty growl burst forth from his throat and he seized her. Her display had caused the beast within him to nearly break free. His beast was intent on taking this creature before him, but he was using all of his will to keep it at bay. He knew that she was innocent, untouched by any man, and he want to take her slowly, ensure her pleasure, not fast and rough as his inner demon would demand.

Although she outwardly appeared courageous, her body was trembling as he held her tightly to him. Despite this, he felt her hands reach down to grab the ties of his hakama. Before he knew it, they had joined the rapidly growing pile of clothes on the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her body to the ground. Her blue eyes sought out his amber stare as she looked up to ask him "What are we doing? Anyone could find us! Inuyasha..."

Sesshomaru swiftly cut her off there. "The half-breed is not of any consequence at this moment." He saw the narrowing of her eyes at the remark and continued, "We have both waited too long already. Forget about everything else, and let yourself have this now. Let yourself be loved Kagome."

And as much as he wanted to deny it, it was the truth. Somewhere, while planning and plotting, he had fallen in love with this simple mortal girl.

He saw her eyes widen to epic proportions and was sure that he looked similarly surprised at his admission.

So the future Sesshomaru had been right after all; she had already melted the stoic youkai's cold heart. The tenderness with which he had said her name and admitted his love for her left her no room for doubt. She had made the right decision for he was offering every part of himself to her freely. She could feel the heat from his body above her, the power of his youkai as it radiated off of him and wrapped itself around her in a warm caress. Although she would never have been able to comprehend such a thing only months before, she felt safe here with him.

He leaned down to continue lavishing his attentions on her neck and shoulders and her body arched skyward as he again latched onto a nipple. He teased her with his tongue as his other hand reached up to roll the other bud between his fingers. The taiyoukai occasionally offered a firm pinch or sharp nip to hear her gasps of delight.

Kagome wrapped her long legs around him and heard him grown as her thigh brushed against his stiffened member. He returned to kissing her mouth so that he could push his hips against her. She was hot and wet, and the very scent of her arousal was driving him insane with lust. He had never wanted anything in his life as desperately as he wanted her now; not the Tetsusaiga, not ultimate power, nothing. His desire and need for her consumed every part of him, and the power that she now held over him was exhilarating and terrifying.

He slid one hand down to stroke her heated folds and then he slipped one long finger inside of her. She gasped into his mouth, and he swallowed it greedily. Thrusting into her a few times to gather some of her moisture, he moved his hand up to gently rub her pearl. As she began to thrust against his hand, he placed his thumb over the nub and pushed two fingers into her. He continued to push into her and stroke the bundle of nerves until her inner walls began to flutter around his fingers. Knowing that she was well primed for him, he withdrew his hand to more comfortably situate himself between her thighs.

Leaning over her body he caught an earlobe between his fangs and suckled it gently before scraping it lightly. Licking the single bead of blood that had escaped the tiny wound, he told her softly, "This will hurt at first, but it will be easier if you relax for me." That said, he kissed her firmly and thrust his hips gently forward.

His hot breath had tickled her ear, and she noted that his breathing was ragged and shallow. He had told her that it would hurt and then claimed her mouth again. As his lips pressed to hers, she had forgotten the warning and the pent up anticipation of the pain, and her body had relaxed. Kagome felt him slowly begin to enter her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face was pressed into his shoulder as he drew back slowly, only to slip into her a bit more deeply than before. It burned as he stretched her, and she felt her eyes begin to water, but she didn't make a sound, choosing instead to only cling to him tighter. Then with a sudden pinch he filled her completely and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and gasped. It was hard to breathe at first, but slowly the pain ebbed away, leaving her only with the feeling of being wonderfully full.

He had pushed into her gently, utilizing a few shallow and slow strokes to allow to become acclimated to him. On the third thrust, he had buried himself deep enough in her hot little sheath to feel the evidence of her purity restraining him. HE decided it would be easier for her if he broke through it in one stroke, and had thus pulled out and quickly thrust himself fully into her.

The scent of salt invaded his nostrils, and concerned for her, he brought his face to hers. Lightly licking away her tears, he held himself steady and waited for a sign that she was ready to continue.

He did not have to wait long before he felt her raise her hips against him. Taking it as an offering of her consent to continue, he began to smoothly thrust into the moist heat that surrounded him. He used long, slow strokes at first, trying to maintain her level of comfort despite the fact that his beast raged at him to use more force. Therefore, he was overjoyed when she moaned out "Faster... and harder."

Looking down into her flushed face, he felt a growl burst free from him as he took both her wrists in one of his hands and pushed them up above her head. He began to pound forcefully into her, losing himself in the incredible tightness and warmth of her. He heard her issue a lusty moan and looked down at the amazing woman stretched out below him. Her entire body was pink and flush, covered in a slight sheen of sweat that made her look nearly ethereal. As her pushed himself into her with rapidly increasing haste, her full breasts bounced lusciously before him. Her eyes shut tight in pleasure, her full lips parted to allow her panting breaths, she was as no creature before her had ever been; she was perfect.

Sesshomaru did not know how much longer he could last inside her. It was so much more than he had ever imagined. He felt her muscles grip and pull at him as he moved within her and he groaned loudly. Her body responded to his and she urged him onward with her soft moans and mewls. An intense fire was blazing between them where their bodies met. He could tell that she was nearing her release, and he was thankful since his own was dangerously close. Reaching the hand that was not holding her wrists securely above her head, he rubbed her pearl with a delicate finger. It was more than she required, and she came with a shudder and screamed out his name to the starry night sky.

At the sound of her calling out his name with her release, and the vice-like grip her inner walls applied to his cock, his entire body erupted and he powerfully thrust into her one last time before coating her womb with his seed. He lost control of his beast with his release, and as he came, he released a howl of triumph before sinking his sharp, elongated fangs into the juncture between Kagome's neck and shoulder. The sweet tang of her blood filling his mouth caused him to shudder. He could no longer think, he could not breathe; all he could do was feel and taste her.

He lay on top of her, panting, lost to exhaustion and bliss. He was careful not to crush her beneath him, and yet he almost did just that when he felt her blunt little teeth once again sink into his flesh. This time she bit him in the proper spot, and surprisingly brought forth a small river of his blood. He pulled his head up to look, shocked, down into her eyes.

He was captivated by the simple smile that she gave him before she raised her head to snuggle up into his shoulder.

Holding each other, they were oblivious to the fact that his howl had been heard in the village beyond the forest.


	25. Advice Comes Too Late

Inuyasha had been in Edo, specifically in Kaede's hut with the others, when he had caught Miroku's eye. Giving his head a short nod in the direction of the door, he stood up and left the building. He needed advice on how to handle this, and the hentai monk was the only other male around to got to for help. Inuyasha didn't know how much help the monk's advice would be, but something was always better than nothing.

Miroku had understood his friend's request, and shortly after the hanyou had risen, he too stood up and went outside. Walking to the edge of the village, he found Inuyasha sitting on a fence post and staring up into the night sky.

Miroku was worried. Although he loved Inuyasha like a brother, the hanyou wasn't the type of person to get lost in his thoughts. Slowly approaching he asked his friend what was wrong.

With a sigh, Inuyasha had focused his attentions on the monk and began to tell him of all that had transpired after he had gone through the well and into Kagome's time. As the story unfolded, Miroku's mouth had begun to fall open until the hanyou had become worried that his lower jaw would fall off.

"So you're telling me that when you got there, Kagome was in... ahem... intimate relations... with Sesshomaru. But not the Sesshomaru I know, a Sesshomaru from the future?" Miroku was a little lost.

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling you monk." the hanyou groused out.

"So you're saying that he's going to live that long? I guess I never really thought that much about it. Will you live that long?"

"I don't know Miroku, damn! Can we stay on topic here? I might be losing Kagome to that bastard and you want to sit around discussing fucking demon life-spans!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's just... surprising I guess. To think that he will live so long."

"Get off it." Inuyasha growled out. He wanted advice, not a, awe-struck monk.

"So what should I do?" Inuyasha exclaimed after along silence had passed between the two. "How do I keep from losing her to Sesshomaru?"

The hanyou sounded so desperate, and Miroku wanted to soothe him, but he also couldn't lie to his friend. He hadn't really thought that Kagome would be intested in the cold taiyoukai, but if what Inuyasha had told him was true, then it might already be too late. "I don't know that there is anything that you can do Inuyasha." Catching the death-glare that the hanyou sent his way, he continued "All you can really do is wait. You have told her how you feel, and Kagome has never been rash when it comes to important decisions. Besides, I just cannot see her ever actually mating Sess..." And he was cut off by a piercing howl.

It had come from the forest, and although it made the hair on his arm stand erect, Miroku wasn't frightened. Even a human such as he could tell that the howl was victorious rather than threatening.

"Inuyasha... what was that?" Miroku asked. But when he looked over to his friend and saw the was that his ears drooped and his eyes narrowed, he knew that it was nothing good.

"It sounded like... but it couldn't be... she wouldn't..." Ad with those disjointed statements, Inuyasha was off the fence and gone in an instant.

Miroku only stared at the spot his friend had recently occupied before turning and heading back into the village.

He had only just breasted the final hill into the town when Sango had come running up to him. Breathing hard she stopped when she saw him and asked "Did you hear that Miroku?"

So, maybe now she knew something that he did not. "Indeed I did hear it Sango, but I am at a loss as to what it was. Do you know something about that roar?"

The taijiya stared at the monk for a moment before a light blush began to spread across her cheeks. "Yeah, I know what that was." she told him while focusing her attention on the ground. "It was the call of a youkai male."

Her blush was lovely and endearing, but for once the monk was too concerned with what he was hearing to really notice. "What kind of call Sango?"

"A claiming call. Somewhere close by a youkai just claimed his mate. That was to ward off all others who would approach the two and to inform all other interested males that the female in question is now off the market, so to speak."

Miroku thought that his eyes might fall right out of his head. Staring at Sango in shock, he could not believe what he was hearing. "Is there any way that you could know what type of youkai that was?" he asked her seriously.

"Ummm... well, before I left the hut, Shippo said it sounded like an Inuyoukai." Pausing here, she looked into the face of the monk. "He actually told me that it sounded like Sesshomaru."

"He said WHAT?"

"Yeah, so? If Sesshomaru has taken a mate, maybe it means that we won't have to deal with him so much anymore. This could be a good thing Miroku."

The monk let out a loud groan. "Oh Sango, if only you understood what that means! There's only one person that Sesshomaru would have mated tonight!"

Understanding that something very important had been kept from her, the taijiya began to seethe in anger. "And what does it mean monk? Who EXACTLY would Sesshomaru be claiming, and why does it seem to worry you so?"

Miroku couldn't look at her. All he could do was mutter one name under his breath. "Kagome."

"WHAT?" Sango screeched.

"Oh Kami! You said that the howl was to warn off intruders and other suitors correct? What would happen if the warning was ignored?" Miroku had almost forgotten about Inuyasha's flight.

"Well he'd probably be killed! But what are you talking about? Why would Kagome mate Sesshomaru?"

"I'll explain on the way, but if we don't leave, right now, Inuyasha may be in serious danger!" He grabbed her hand and began to pull her with him as he ran towards the forest, the well, and the location of the roar.

Miroku hoped they weren't too late.


	26. Official?

He couldn't believe what he had heard. There was no way that Sesshomaru had claimed Kagome; no way that she would have allowed it. She was so sweet and kind and Sesshomaru was such a... bastard. Besides, she loved him; he was her best friend. They had traveled together for years, and not so secretly pined for each other. And he had finally told her that he loved her, had actually come out and said those exact words. So there had to be some mistake.

Inuyasha rushed through the trees with a wild abandon, headed towards his forest and her well. He felt his brothers presence before he actually scented him, but even the obvious warning emanating from the taiyouaki's aura couldn't stop him. Rushing forward, he skidded to a halt at the sight that met him in the clearing.

There by the well, where he had spent countless days waiting for her, lay Kagome, asleep. She was fully nude and bathed in moonlight, and though she was a breathtaking sight, it was the fact that she lay in the arms of Sesshomaru that knocked the air from Inuyasha's lungs. The hanyou was briefly thankful that at least the taiyoukai was clad in his hakamas.

The taiyoukai lifted his head and turned to face the hanyou, fangs bared, although it was hard to discern whether he was snarling or smiling. Two pairs of golden eyes locked, and for a very long moment, no one moved or said anything.

Still staring directly into Inuyasha's eyes, Sesshomaru reached one hand over Kagome's body and lightly stroked the outer curve of her breast. The girl shivered slightly in her sleep and voiced a soft moan. Sesshomaru bent his head down to her neck and lightly traced his rough tongue along the claiming mark there. Her entire body stiffened, and in her sleep, she called her lover's name. Pulling her closer to his body, Sesshomaru blocked the hanyou's view of her nude form. Returning his attentions to Inuyasha, he blandly asked, "Do you have any doubt as to whom this woman now belongs to?"

Inuyasha had watched as his brother teased him, touching Kagome and making her call out his name, and was overcome with emotions. He was furious that this had come to pass, that Kagome had let Sesshomaru mark her, that Sesshomaru had taken something that was not his to take, and mostly at himself for not realizing that he had lost her. Through all the years, he had counted on her to wait for him, and he was a baka.

"I'll win her back. She loves me, she always has."

Sesshomaru was once again stunned by his brother's lack of understanding and obvious denseness. "Half-breed, she is mine now. I have claimed her." This was getting tedious, and he had better things to do, like bedding his miko again.

"But did she submit to you? Did she claim you as her own?"

Sesshomaru growled at the hanyou's haughty tone of voice. How was it that a boy who had practically raised himself knew so much about youkai mating rituals?

"She didn't did she?" Inuyasha was almost smiling now. If he was right, Kagome could still be his; he still had a chance to win her back and do the right thing.

"Insolent half-breed, she will submit to this Sesshomaru. She will beg to be mine, and I will make it so. You entertain foolish notions of claiming her yourself, when it is I who has bedded her."

The victorious smile that Inuyasha had been flashing in his brother's direction slid from his face at the last comment. It was true, Sesshomaru had been the one to bed her, but Inuyasha decided that he could forgive her that, that he could in all honesty forgive her anything. After all, she had spent years forgiving him of his sins of chasing after Kikyou.

"It doesn't matter. She loves me. You'll never understand what we've got."

Sesshomaru looked down at his little vixen thoughtfully. What Inuyasha said was true, she did still have love in her heart for the half-breed, and most likely always would. But what the boy failed to understand was that the love for him had changed. Perhaps she did not yet love himself, which was acceptable, as he was not completely certain of his love for her yet either, but there was no chance of the hanyou winning back her affections. Sesshomaru was confident that whatever force it was that had drawn him to the miko, and she to him, would hold firm through the test of time. Looking back up to Inuyasha, he pulled the little woman tightly to his chest and spoke softly, so as not to wake her.

"You are wrong hanyou. This Sesshomaru will have her as his mate and pupped before the month is out. Now leave this place."

Inuyasha was about to tell Sesshomaru that there was no way in all the hells that he was leaving Kagome with him when the monk and the taijiya, both breathless from the speed at which they had chased after their friend, burst into the clearing. Both stared openly at the tender way in which the taiyoukai held the little miko to his body.

"Monk, slayer, take the hanyou and leave us."

Both humans jumped into action at he cold command that Sesshomaru had issued. There was no need for him to tell them what would happen if his instructions were not followed, as his cold tone of voice spoke volumes on it's own. Each grabbing one of Inuyasha's arms, they attempted to pull him away from the forest and back into Edo.

"I'm not fucking leaving her with him! There's no way I'm going anywhere unless Kagome's coming with me!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled free of their holds. Attempting to rush to the miko in the taiyoukai's arms, he was suddenly stopped by the most unpleasant of words.

"Inuyasha, osuwari."

SMACK

Both taijiya and taiyoukai turned wide eyes to the monk who had effectively uttered the subjugation spell.

Shrugging his shoulders, Miroku told them sheepishly, "Anyone with holy powers who understands and is familiar with the spell can tap into it's power."

Sesshomaru grinned outright, and both the monk and the taijiya, while shocked at the unusual expression on his face, were forced to admit that it was a thing of beauty.

"What the fuck?" mumbled the hanyou hole.

Standing and cradling the miko in his arms, Sesshomaru wrapped his kimono about her body. She opened her blue eyes briefly and gave him a sleepy smile, which he returned, before falling back asleep.

"We will take our leave now. Advise the half-breed to keep his distance." And with that said, Sesshomaru strode swiftly from the clearing and disappeared into the trees.

Sango and Miroku walked to the edge of the new crater in the Earth to survey the damage. Looking down at Inuyasha's prone figure, Miroku asked "Are you injured Inuyasha?"

"You are such a dick, monk. When I get out of this hole, you are dead." the hanyou growled.

With a roll of his large lavender eyes, Miroku said, "Osuwari."

Inuyasha invented many new and colorful terms throughout the night.


	27. Remorse

Kagome was woken from a very peaceful sleep by a chilly breeze rushing over her body. Not bothering to open her eyes, she snuggled deeper into the warmth at her back. When a strong arm wrapped about her slender waist, her azure eyes shot open and she let out a surprised squeal.

Sesshomaru immediately began to make the low purring sound when he heard the little miko shriek softly. Apparently, she did not recall that she was in his presence. To soothe her, he began to use the mating call, his muscular chest vibrating against her back, as her pulled her more tightly against himself.

Kagome relaxed as her body was overtaken by the soft reverberations of Sesshomaru's call. She lazily blinked her eyes and saw the dark magenta markings on the arm that was wrapped around her waist. The memories began to rush back at her. She had slept with Sesshomaru? What had she been thinking? Well, aside from the obvious. What about Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru felt her little body beginning to tense again, and he increased the volume of his call.

Her muscles seemingly relaxing of their own accord, Kagome languidly asked, "So if you're not purring, what ARE you doing?"

"This Sesshomaru is soothing his mate with his mating call."

Kagome yawned. Her eyes were growing heavy, and she could feel the waves of the call slip through her entire body. As she drifted off to sleep, her brain shouted frantically through the fog "His MATE?"

It was pitch dark when Kagome's azure eyes opened. She felt a heavy weight draped over her waist, and very slowly craned her head to see what the object was. The moonlight flashed through the trees and shone down upon a long arm, complete with magenta markings, stretched across her middle.

So it hadn't been a dream. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was a deep steady thrumming sound, and Sesshomaru telling her that she was now his mate.

In the dark night, Kagome grimaced. She could barely restrain herself from groaning aloud.

This wasn't what she had planned. Things had gotten heated between her and the taiyoukai, in both the Feudal Era, and her time, which was completely confusing in it's own right, and yes, the sex had been great. But mates? The little miko furrowed her brow.

She let everything sink in for a moment, listening to the peaceful surroundings, and focusing on the sound of Sesshomaru's deep breathing. She studied the was his large hand was relaxed as his strong arm encircled her lightly. She felt him nuzzle against her neck and his chest started to vibrate as he began to call to her again in his sleep.

Kagome felt her muscles loosen, and she unconsciously yawned. As the thrumming noise evened out and became deeper in pitch, she felt her eyelids begin to droop. She was relaxed, and she knew that she was safe, despite the fact that the pair were very much alone.

Alone….. Her friends, Shippo, Inuyasha. Oh Kami, Inuyasha!

Her eyes shot open at the thought of her beloved hanyou. What must he think of her? He must think her to be some sort of common whore, to run off and sleep with his hated brother like she had.

Kagome's eyes began to well with tears. Things had finally been going so well between the miko and the hanyou, and now she had screwed it up. She regretted it; all of it. Sesshomaru, the lying, the plotting, everything.

For the first time in her life, Kagome felt like a truly terrible person, and as far as she could see, there was only one way to fix things.

Making her already petite frame as small as possible, she began to slowly inch her way out of the sleeping taiyoukai's hold. She knew his senses were keen, but if she was careful, she was certain that she would not wake him.

Her progress was slow, but eventually, she emerged from his hold. She was sweating lightly from the effort and the concentration used to accomplish her task. Drawing her legs up under her, she rose slowly and quietly to her feet. A slight breeze blew across her, and she suddenly realized that the only thing separating her from the elements was the taiyoukai's silken kimono. Fingering the hem of the garment lightly, she felt bad that she would be forced to meet Inuyasha dressed as she was.

She found that she was willing to do the penance.

Lost in her thoughts, she missed the point when her surroundings grew quiet. At first she didn't understand what had changed, and so she turned lightly on one foot and faced the opposite direction.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight that was Sesshomaru. The moonlight broke through the dark leaves of the trees and various intervals, and shone down upon the sleeping taiyoukai. His skin was nearly luminescent in it pale perfection, broken only by the magenta markings of his heritage. His face was peaceful, but his brow was slightly furrowed, though his honeyed eyes remained closed.

He had stopped purring. She knew it then, when she looked at him. Some part of himself, though asleep, realized and acknowledged her absence, no longer attempting to calm the mate who was not by his side.

Her tears broke their tremulous bindings at that realization, and she felt the warmth of them streak down her cheeks. She raised one delicate hand up to stroke away the moisture, leaving only a cold trail on her face. Using all the grace she could muster, she knelt by Sesshomaru's side.

Reaching one hand out, she smoothed back a lock of his white hair from his forehead, gently tucking it behind one daintily pointed ear. She pressed her palm lightly to his warm cheek, and his brow immediately relaxed at her touch. The soft throb of his call began to course through his body again as his base self attempted to comfort his mate.

"You're not such a bad guy after all, are you Sesshomaru?" Kagome said so softly she could barely hear herself. His call became louder at her mournful tone, as if it sought to share her pain.

Pulling her arm back from him, she placed one tiny digit in the soft earth beside the place where he slept and began to write.

When she was done, she cast one last look at the resting demon.

Turning quickly on her heel, she began to make her way quickly through the forest, never once daring to look back at Sesshomaru, lest she change her mind.

As she passed out of the distance of the sound of the deep thrumming, Kagome set her sad and fragile mind to task.

She had apologies to make, and more regrets than she had ever thought possible.


	28. The Three

She was not surprised when it began to rain. Thick and heavy sheets of cold water pounded down from the dark night sky, beating the earth into submission. Pulling the sodden silk kimono tightly about her body before wrapping her arms about her chest to keep in what little body heat she could, Kagome stared blankly at the ground as she placed one little foot in front of the other. She deserved no better than this. She deserved to be freezing and alone, soaking wet in the woods in the middle of nowhere. The Kami's knew what she had done and they were treating her exactly as she would have done if she were in their position.

A heavy gust of wind blew towards her, making the fat drops of rain smack against her naked flesh like little teeth and she grimaced in the dark. Her bare feet were beginning to sink into the soft earth with each step and were filthy beyond measure. The night sky was so dark, the rain so thick, that she could barely she where she was going two steps before she got there. And yet she forced herself to carry on.

"Because this is what you deserve Kagome. This is what happens when you act like a whore. Now you have to suck it up and go back and apologize. Then you can just go back to your own time and try to forget any of this ever happened."

Because that was the best thing really. She knew that even if InuYasha could somehow forgive her, Sesshomaru never would. More importantly, how would she ever be able to forgive herself? So going back to her time, permanently, was best for everyone in the long run. As for the future Sesshomaru? Well, things could always change. Who was to say he'd even be there this time, right? And if he was? Well, she just wasn't going to think about that right now.

"Because," she said out loud, glaring at the way in front of her with a determined expression on her face, "I have to figure out a way to apologize for what I did. Somehow, just saying 'I'm sorry, INUYASHA!'"

Lightening struck, and she was cut off with a final shriek.

InuYasha violently shook his head, trying in vain to get the rainwater out of his fuzzy ears. No matter what he did, when it rained, water always found a way into his ears. It was one of the more annoying thing about them when he thought about it. Normally he would have sought shelter at the first hint of storm on the air- the fresh scent of sparking ozone that meant wet ears and muted hearing- but tonight he had a mission. Giving his head one last shake, he pinned the troublesome appendages back in frustration. They nestled down into his thick white locks, which were soaked through in their own right, where they would no doubt be water logged again in a matter of minutes.

Resuming his flight from branch to branch he absentmindedly damned his luck. The storm was washing away all scent traces of Kagome or Sesshomaru and there was no way he was going to be able to pick out any small sounds above the thunder and pounding of the rain with his sodden ears. He was pretty much running on pure luck and hope; and a little desperation thrown in.

He loved her. Kami help him, filthy hanyou that he was, he loved the pretty little miko with strange blue eyes and the fiery temper who had been a part of his pack for so many years. So many times he had wanted to tell her, but he never did. She deserved better than spending a life as an outcast with a hanyou. He knew that she had feelings for him, but he had waited for them to pass, thinking that it was a passing childhood crush. Years later, and still he would catch her deep blue eyes, dancing with the light of the fire, as they watched him from the ground while he perched in the trees. As everyone else slept, hanyou and miko would look longingly at one another across the darkness, neither daring to act upon the years long yearnings.

And so he was tortured, year in and year out, by the thoughts that she may one day find another and conversely, that she never would. There was no way he could win. Either he would be tormented by the sight of her happy with someone better, or by the sight of her growing old with no one. All because of him. Maybe he would have been able to handle someone better; maybe he would have been able to accept that guy and still find a way to be around her, because he knew he would never be able to live without her anymore.

"But GODDAMMIT! Sesshomaru isn't better! He's fucking WORSE!" InuYasha swore out loud, landing on a tree branch so hard it snapped as he jumped to the next.

Jumping lithely to the ground, he paused to search for some sort of scent, some trail or hint that they had passed through here. But the storm was still raging and had already washed any clues clean. His chest was heaving and he was soaked through to the bone. His ears were so full of water they were sore and he was beyond freezing.

He loved her, Kami help him, he did, but for now, he had nowhere to go. No clues to follow, no scents to guide him. He was completely lost. For the first time since his mother had died, InuYasha felt utterly alone and helpless.

He stood there, staring up at the cloud night sky, watching the lighting strikes, his tears mixing with the rain on his cheeks, for what seemed like an eternity.

One fuzzy ear shot up to attention amid the thunder and despite the rain, and suddenly, InuYasha was off again, this time with a clear direction.

The storm had yet to reach the taiyoukai's resting place, but his sleeping mind was quickly coming to and it realized that something was drastically wrong. Citrine eyes shot open and in one fluid movement Sesshomaru was on his feet, surveying his surroundings.

Sniffing lightly, his first assessment was that she had been gone for an extended amount of time. Her scent was stale and placing one palm on the place where her body had rested, he found the ground to be cold. Raising his eyes slightly, he saw before him, written in small but simple letters scratched into the earth, a letter addressed to himself.

Reading it slowly, his eyes narrowed. Reading it again, he stood and studied the sky.

He understood what she had said. After much thought, he decided that he would have done the same, had he been in her position.

But now was not the time for her to be running around the country on her own. Sniffing the air lightly, he could smell what he already saw on the horizon; a violent storm was coming. He would have to find her quickly, or he would risk losing all traces of her in the ensuing rain.

He ran for the depths of the forest at top speed, following the trail of the bewitching little miko with the unbreakable spirit.

No, I'm not telling you what she wrote. I think that's going to stay between them. Well, two (maybe three if things get out of hand in the next chapter) chapters to go, and then we get to put this baby down. I hope you're all looking forward to the ending too. After a year of work, I know I am! I'm ready for new pastures.

omizumaru


End file.
